Un Extraño en Equestria (Remake)
by NewSilverWolf94
Summary: Sin enterarse de lo que le ocurrió, Daniel es enviado a la mágica tierra de Equestria para vivir la más grande aventura que tendrá en su vida, pero antiguas sombras un pasado muy lejano volverán para terminar con lo que habían empezado.
1. Un extraño llega a Equestria

**Prologo: Un Extraño Llega a Equestria.**

Era calurosa tarde de febrero aquí en Tucumán, yo estaba regresando del centro de hacer unas compras para alimentar más mi ocio, eso quiere decir un par de mangas, una novela más para el conjunto de libros y unos tres cómics para pasar el rato. Llego a mi casa e intento sacar mis llaves, desgraciadamente el cartucho de escopeta que tengo como llavero se enredó con los auriculares de mi celular haciendo que se desconecten y no pueda seguir escuchando un tema que tanto me gustaba.

Una vez adentro me dirigí a mi habitación a dejar lo que compre, en medio del camino vi a cada uno de mis hermanos haciendo algo distinto cada uno: mi hermana leyendo las novelas que le dieron en el colegio a mis dos hermanos menores pelearse porque programa ver, obviamente gana el mayor de los dos, y para terminar a mi hermano mayor en su cama con la laptop jugando un juego de estrategia. Tras dejar las cosas en mi cama, me fui a la cocina a servirme algo de beber, pues caminar treinta y tres cuadras cansa a cualquiera menos a mí y a Fran. Tras servirme el vaso vi como mi madre renegando con unos papeles que de seguro le pidieron en el trabajo. Tras beberme lo que me había servido, lave el vaso que use y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y saque uno de los mangas que me compre esa tarde, pero antes de acomodarme largue un largo suspiro.

"¡Minsky a la cucha!". Grite para luego ver como un perro de baja estatura salía de abajo de mi cama e irse por la puerta.

Después de eso me puse a leer el manga, pasaron como, tres horas y media antes de que apareciera mi hermano para avisar que pronto estaría la comida, al ver los mangas se acerco a ver cómo eran y después marcharse sin antes decirme que después les pase en cuanto los termine de leer. A la hora de la comida nada especial paso a excepción de que uno de mis hermanos comento algo que me dio mucha gracia al momento que estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja logrando que escupiera todo a mi pobre hermana, creo que en sus catorce años esta es la tercera vez que le escupo algo en la cara, siendo las dos veces anteriores a los ocho años la primera con Pepsi y la segunda con mate cocido.

Tras un breve berrinche de mi hermana todos nos fuimos a dormir, excepto yo que me dedique a terminar de leer los mangas, y tras leer unos dos tomos más me fui a dormir, para mi fortuna me sentía demasiado cansado como para forzarme a seguir despierto, aunque me sentía más cansado de lo normal aparte de que me empezó a doler el pecho. Me dedique a dormir tratando de ignorar el dolor, pero no me dejaba de doler y para colmo era cada vez más intenso. Algo de lo que no estaré seguro es que no sé en qué momento me dormí, solo sé que me dejo de doler el pecho en un momento al otro y ahora me encontraba en un vacío negro y que estaba recostado en el suelo mirando al "cielo", no me importo mucho el hecho de estar ahí.

Me la pase un buen rato tirado hasta que una chica de cabellos verdes se me apareció enfrente, obviamente me dio un buen susto, y después me extendió su mano, parecía que quería ayudarme a levantarme del suelo, acepte su ayuda y me pare. Note después que yo tenia puesto mis botas de gamuza marrón, un jean azul y una camisa color gris mangas cortas. Me llamo mucho la atención el que estuviera vestido así, mire de reojo a la chica y vi claramente como era tez blanca, el pelo era verde y al parecer sus ojos eran marrón bien obscuros como los míos, ya que apenas les pude notar el color, traía puestas una sandalias blancas, un pantalón jean celeste de esos que solo le llegan hasta la canilla y una blusa color rojo suave. Su cabello estaba sujetado con una bincha color amarillo y también en las puntas de su pelo tenía el mismo color que el accesorio.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa cariñosa y se me acerco para preguntarme algo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Me pregunto sin dejar de brindarme aquella sonrisa.

"Bien diría. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?". Le contesté algo intrigado por la pregunta, ella solo cambio su sonrisa a una un poco mas picara.

"Ok". Se da la vuelta y se aleja un poco de mi, se detiene a mirar al "cielo" y después se gira bruscamente hacia mi señalándome con una de sus manos. "Te propongo algo, quiero que vengas con migo a un lugar muy agradable y divertido, en el cual podrás hacer un montón de cosas que te gustaran".

"Suena genial". Le contestaba mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa. "Pero me gustaría saber donde es". Agregue ahora cambiando mi rostro a uno un poco más serio y con algo de duda.

"¿Importa dónde?". Me respondió un poco triste.

"No tanto, es que solo es costumbre mía preguntar a donde voy para no tener que lamentar". Le aclare mientras me rascaba la nuca a la vez que miraba a un costado.

"Es que si vienes no te arrepentirás de nada". Dijo apareciéndose delante de mi haciendo que me sobresalte un poco, la veía de una manera que la comparaba a una chica salida de algún manga o anime, después se me acerco y se recoso sobre mi pecho. "Incluso si quieres podemos hacer esas cosas los dos sin que nadie nos moleste". Continuo hablando y levantando la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa bastante seductora, cerré fuerte los ojos y sacudí un poco la cabeza mientras la apartaba un poco con mis manos, ella quedo con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Mira dejémoslo en ir y divertirnos nomas dejemos eso para otro momento ¿quieres?". Le respondí, ¿Cómo puede ella venir y proponer eso así como si fuera de lo más normal? Ella solo me observo mostrando una gran y amplia sonrisa en su rostro del cual se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

"Entonces prepárate". Me dijo, se empezó a distanciar de mí, se paro firme en dirección mía, respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y choco sus palmas, luego las apunto hacia mí para después dibujar algo en el aire. Me lo estaba a punto de tomar como si fuera parte de una broma ya que nunca en la vida había tenido un sueño como este, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Observe bien como en el lugar donde había pasado sus dedos en el aire se empezaban atrasar líneas hasta que en un momento a otro se formo un extraño círculo con símbolos tanto adentro como afuera en una luz tenue color celeste. Empezó a recitar algo que apenas podía entender y en cuestión de segundos una fuerte ráfaga de aire me golpeo de lleno en todo el cuerpo, poco después sentí que era arrastrado por la misma, intente mantenerme firme al suelo para no salir despedido por los aires, pero al final fue inevitable una ráfaga mas de aire vino con mucha más fuerza que la anterior y me saco volando de ahí. Me encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas por los cielos hasta que vi un pequeño resplandor de luz que cada vez se iba agrandando hasta cubrirme entero.

**PDV tercera persona**

Abajo en el suelo se encontraba la chica que hace unos minutos envió a nuestro amigo a volar.

"Nos veremos pronto Daniel Miranda". Le decía mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, poco a poco todo a su alrededor empezaba a tomar otro color aparte del negro además de optar otra forma. Hasta que ya no se encontraba en aquel vacío. Ahora estaba caminando en una avenida junto a una playa a un lado y al otro había una gran cantidad de hoteles y clubes nocturnos los cuales están hasta reventar. Una gran limusina color negro se hizo presente y se detuvo cerca de ella, del vehículo bajo un tipo fornido que abrió la puerta trasera incitándola a entrar. Ella acepto la invitación y entro topándose con alguien bastante conocido para ella.

_**(NOTA: aquí la conversación transcurre en ingles así que les dejare la traducción de lo que hablan entre paréntesis y en esta verán el porqué hablan en ese idioma).**_

"good evening Miss Elizabeth. As is happening here in Miami. (Muy buenas noches señorita Elizabeth. ¿Como la esta pasado aquí en Miami)". Le pregunto un hombre que se le notaba una muy prominente barba y vestido de traje gris.

"Lord Calvard pretty well. although I would have preferred to be in Argentina in the United States, luckily they have brought me to a place I like. (Bastante bien Lord Calvard. aunque hubiera preferido quedarme en argentina que estar en Estados Unidos, por suerte me han traído a un lugar al que me agrada)". Le respondió ella de manera cordial, aunque cruzando los brazos y apartando la vista a un lado.

"It's for your own good, lately they've been happening kidnappings of young and beautiful women in this country not to paddle something bad happens, after all we did to protect the promise of Darkness. (Es para su propio bien, últimamente han estado sucediendo secuestros de jóvenes y lindas mujeres en ese país no queremos que algo malo le suceda, después de todo le hicimos a Darkness la promesa de protegerte)". Le explico el viejo.

"I do not need much protection. Now, changing the subject. Gardam think Lord lend me a plane? is what I need to return to Argentina to resolve an issue that I stay pending. (No necesito de mucha protección. Ahora, cambiando de tema. ¿Crees que Lord Gardam me preste un avión? es qué necesito volver a la Argentina a resolver un asunto que me quedo pendiente). Le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

"Maybe, if I say it's what you left undone. (Puede, si le dices que es lo que dejaste sin hacer)". Le respondió.

"It's personal, I do not want to talk about it or with it. I feel some shame. (Es algo personal, no quiero hablar de eso ni con él. Me da algo de vergüenza)". Dijo intentando fingir estar avergonzada.

"Well, if you do not give him reasons not let you. (Pues, si no le das razón él no te lo permitirá)".

"And if I ask to go with grandson Griffin or Fred. (Y si le pido ir con el nieto de Grifin o de Fred)". Pregunto insistente tratando de lograr una aprobación.

"Maybe. (Quizás)".contesto el viejo logrando que la chica se le prendieran los ojos y mostrara una gran sonrisa que expresaba toda su felicidad. "Still not what you said. (Aun así no te lo aseguro)". Prosiguió, pero aun así ella se mantenía feliz.

"Thank you very much Lord Calvard. I think it's time to go. Do not you think? (Muchas gracias Lord Calvard. Creo que ya es hora de irnos. ¿No le parece?)." Termino diciendo la chica mirando a través de la ventana contemplando el firmamento nocturno.

"You got that absolutely right. (En eso tienes toda la razón)". Le dijo para luego dirigirse a la cabina del chofer. "Evans, quick, I need to relocate immediately this young lady's house Farlard. (Evans, rápido, necesito que llevemos inmediatamente a esta jovencita a la casa de Farlard)". Le ordeno al fornido chofer.

"Then my lord. (Enseguida mi señor)".

"Miss Elizabeth". Le llamo la atención a la aludida. "Let me first talk to Lord Gardam, perhaps inspire convince him to lend the plane back to repetircelo though, I can not be sure at all. (Déjame primero hablar con Lord Gardam, quizás logre convencerlo de que le preste el avión aunque vuelvo a repetircelo, no se lo puedo asegurar del todo)". Le termino de decir, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía de muevo a su casa.

_**PDV primera persona (ahora regresamos con Daniel).**_

Después de ser cubierto por aquella luz, se encontraba ahora mismo cayendo desde muy alto a un bosque, aun no me podía explicar el porqué todavía me había despertado sinceramente en estas situaciones me despierto, pero lamentablemente esto era distinto.

"JOOOODEEER!". Grite sabiendo que eso de nada me ayudaría en nada.

Y eso me quede yendo a lo que podría ser mi muerte, ya quiero despertar de este sueño no quiero ver mi final, mi corazón pareciera que está a punto de estallar, mi sangre corría más rápido y cargada de adrenalina, por instante sentí esa sensación que tanto me agradaba y que muy escasas veces la sentí, pero fue ahí en donde vi lo que podría ser mi salvación, por muy pocos metros a la derecha había un lago lo suficientemente ancho como para que intentara caer en el. Empezó a batir los brazos y piernas con gran fuerza sin resultados, hasta incluso di varios giros tratando de ver que salía, pero solo logre verme como un pelotudo intentando sobrevivir a una caída de la cual no sobreviviría. Lo único que alcance a hacer fue girar para poder ver por última vez el cielo el cual me recibiría cuando mi cabeza reviente contra el suelo. Pero antes de tocar suelo sentí como la misma ráfaga de aire que me había traído había detenido la caída y posándome suavemente sobre la húmeda tierra.

"Puta madre me encuentro cayendo des no se qué altura de la cual me podía haber muerto de mil maneras distintas solo para que una puta ráfaga de aire me salvara la vida". Me quejaba después de lo sucedido, mire a mi alrededor y vi que me empecé a preguntar en donde estaba, gire para todos lados intentando ver algo con cual hacer una referencia, pero no logre divisar nada. Me dirigí después al lago para lavarme la cara al arrodillarme sentí algo que me molestaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón, metí mi mano para ver que era y me tope con el estuche de mis lentes. hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero ya se me hacia raro que viera todo bien, con un dedo me toque el ojo para sacarme las sospechas y note que tenia puesto los lentes de contacto me los saque y los guarde dentro del estuche, me lave la cara con el agua del lago y me coloque los otros lentes, me observe en el lago para ver cómo me veía, cuando note dos siluetas al lado mío: un ave y otra que no logre a alcanzar a ver bien ya que me di la vuelta para ver que eran en realidad. No encontré nada me mire devuelta en el lago y solo veía mi propio reflejo, en ese momento un terrible escalofrió me dio, y sin pensarlo dos veces tome una dirección cualquiera y empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

No quería mirar atrás a ver si de la nada me aparecían esas cosas y me hacían algo, un par de veces me tropecé. Y ya cuando me sentía candado me decidí por dejar de correr solo para recuperar un poco el aliento y seguir corriendo, mire para atrás a ver si no había algo y no vi nada, mire a mi alrededor y note por arriba de los arboles una especie de colina, risco o lo que fuese lo suficiente alto como para tener una buena referencia de qué dirección tomar. Después de un buen rato descansando, me estire un poco las piernas y salí a trote lento para lograr alcanzar ese lugar, una vez arriba note que estaba en lo alto de un risco y que más abajo seguía el bosque, tanto por el Este como para el Oeste veía que todavía seguía y sin interrupción la verde vegetación. Entorne mi cabeza al sur igual, lo mismo fue para el norte solo que en esa dirección logre ver una columna de humo. Una suave y delgada que me indicaba que había alguien por allí, necesitaba encontrarme con alguien para que me diga en donde estoy y a lo mejor me indique la salida del bosque. Calcule la distancia y le aproxime lo suficiente como para que pudiese llegar esa noche, pero antes tenía que bajar lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Era demasiado ancho como para intentar rodearlo, así que tome la única alternativa que, y esa era tener que baja por la parte empinada del risco. baje con sumo cuidado, varias veces pise una roca que andaba suelta pero el pavor que le tenía a las aturas me hizo que todas y cada una de esas ocasiones me lograra salvar, una vez abajo me tranquilice por lo que había pasado para después tomar la dirección de aquella columna de humo. Salí una vez más a trote lento, el viaje fue lo bastante largo como para que me cansara una vez más, y no tan solo eso también me había dado hambre, eche un vistazo rápido y note un manzano, desde abajo busque una buena manzana y usando un piedra logre bajarla de ahí, me senté junto al tronco de este y limpie la manzana con la camisa que traía puesta y empecé a comerla no me tarde bastante en terminarla me sentía satisfecho el poder comer algo. Me levante para seguir el viaje, cuando sentí que algo gruñía atrás mío, gire mi despacio la cabeza para tener una primera vista de lo que tenia detrás pero al notar algo raro me gire del todo enfrentando me a algo que nunca antes había visto en mi vida: tenía en frente como unos cinco o seis lobos, pero no eran unos cualquiera, estos eran. Poco más grandes de lo normal y lo más raro de todo era que estaba hechos de madera. ¿Cuál era la lógica de este lugar? ¿Cómo era posible esto? No dude ni un segundo y salí corriendo en la dirección que está yendo en un principio lo más rápido que me podían brindar mis piernas, pero no eran lo suficiente como para perderles de vista. Pase unos minutos para sentir que esto me habían alcanzados e intentaban morderme para poder hacer que me caiga pero por suerte los esquivaba en cuanto podía, solo una par de veces lograron sujetarse de mi camisa y hacer que me detenga por un par de segundos pero. Yo le daba pequeños tirones para que se rompiera esta y liberarme inmediatamente de esta, fue así que en una de esas que no pude lograr soltarme y me alcanzaron. uno se me abalanzo encima tirándome al suelo e intentando morderme el cuello yo solo pude golpearlo un par de veces hasta que logre apoyar una de piernas en su vientre para después lanzarlo a un costado lo más lejos posible, intente pararme pero otro hizo lo mismo, yo puse el pie y de un solo movimiento paso de largo. Esta vez sí logre pararme y note cerca rio, ni lo pensé salte directamente a su interior e hizo el amague de nadar lo que podía lejos de esas cosas. Cuando llegue a la otra orilla me di vuelta para mirar a las criaturas raras esas y las vi ahí mirando queriendo cruzar el rio, yo sin más remedio me eché a correr por las dudas.

Lo que no me di cuenta es que me había desviado ligeramente de mi camino inicial, ya era tarde para regresar y buscar el camino correcto no quiero encontrarme con esos bichos feos otra vez, ahora me encontraba trotando un poco más ligero esta vez solo descansaría aproximados un. Minuto bombas para luego salir devuelta al trote, solo me detendría a tomar más tiempo de descanso nada más y nada menos que para buscar algo que comer. El tiempo fue pasando ya era de noche, y para mi suerte puedo ver desde aquí la columna de humo, lamentablemente está muy lejos de donde me encontraba, si no fuera por culpa de esos lobos, posiblemente hace un par de horas atrás estaría allí, aligere el paso, no había nada mas en mi mente el poder llagar a un lugar seguro. Lamentablemente mi felicidad se fue esfumando cuando vi que solo se trataba de una pequeña fogata que se estaba apagando. ¿Donde carajos estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? mi desesperación estaban creciendo de una manera colosal, no me podía hacer idea de que esto me estuviera pasando sinceramente pienso que esto en vez de ser un sueño era una pesadilla. Note que en el suelo cerca de las brasa había un puñal, no sé de donde salió y lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí. Lo tome y me lo coloque en el cinto por las dudas, tome una decisión y me dirigí directo al norte. Inicie un trote ligero y firme con lo único en mente: salir con vida del bosque, mi corazón estaba acelerado, mis sentidos alerta a todo lo que fuera a pasar, esquivaba todo con bastante agilidad. No duro mucho mi trote puesto que sentí un crujir de ramas a un lado de donde estaba, me detuve inmediatamente y empuñe el cuchillo. Mis ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que tomo el bosque desde hace un par de minuto y me sorprendió lo que vi. No sabía que pensar pero se reconocer eso aunque solo fuera en un dibujo de algún libro de mitología: al frente mío estaba una autentica manticora.

Esta rugió en cuanto me detuve a verle la cara y empezó a avanzar de manera amenazadora, yo solo me puse en una posición para pode esquivarla en caso de que se abalance y me movía a un lado intentando no perderle de vista, la manticora también hizo mismo. Hasta llegar a un punto en que ambos nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos por un momento más hasta que la manticora se le ocurrió atacar primero, yo la esquive rápidamente y me prepare para contraatacar antes de que intentara lanzarse sobre mimé trepe a su lomo y le clave el puñal en su hombro derecho y me agarre firmemente de su melena, esta empezó a agitarse violentamente asta tirarme al suelo desgraciadamente perdí el puñal e intente encontrarlo, pero la manticora se abalanzó sobre mí. Antes de que pudiera morderme el cuello puse mi brazo, lo cual fue una mala elección en cuanto cerro su boca sentí como me partía todos lo hueso cada segundo en que estaba aplicando presión con sus mandíbulas. en cuanto termino de cerrar la boca quiso agitar la cabeza para arrancármelo, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer agarre una piedra cercana y le pegue en un ojo, esta del dolor soltó mi brazo y empezó a retorcerse, aproveche para levantarme y darle una patada en la cabeza lo cual la derribo y me dio oportunidad para atacarla. Tome firmemente la piedra y me tire por encima de ella y la golpee varias veces, está en uno de de los varios movimientos bruscos que dio, me pego con una de sus garras tirándome lejos, el golpe fue tal que me rompió al menos dos costillas y me saco todo el aire de los pulmones. Vi de lejos donde se encontraba el puñal y como pude me fui a donde estaba, pero la manticora no me dejo llegar, la muy hija de puta me tomo por las piernas y me las rompió de una mordida. Tome otra piedra del suelo y se la arroje a la cara esta le impacto en el mismo ojo de a un rato logrando que me soltara, me arrastre lo más rápido que pude hasta el puñal una vez que llegue sentí como algo me atravesó la espalda de un momento a otro y un ardor insoportable corrió por todo mi cuerpo. La maldita me había clavado el aguijón que tenía en la espalda, me retorcí del dolor mientras la manticora me miraba desde donde estaba. Una vez deje de moverme esta se me acerco poniéndose encima mío, yo respiraba agotado y adolorido, no podía mas, la manticora hozo el último esfuerzo para morderme el cuello, rápidamente puse el mismo brazo que use para esquivar la primera mordida y agarre el puñal que estaba cerca y le abrí el cuello derramando toda su sangre encima. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba hice a un lado el cuerpo muerto del animal, me arrastre lo que pide hasta un árbol solo para esperar mi hora. No muy lejos note que un ave negra aterrizo y acercando, también que una figura encapuchada salía detrás de un árbol y caminaba hacia mí. ¿Será la muerte viniendo por mi? fue lo que llegue a pensar aunque fue lo más estúpido que llegue a hacer con lo último de mis fuerzas que me quedaba, cerré despacio mis ojos dejando que el cansancio me ganara. No sé lo que me habrá pasado después pues ya había llegado a mi límite de mis fuerzas.

**PDV primera persona. ¿?**

Me encontraba lleno a mi departamento en Hoofington, me la había pasado el día compitiendo con varios pegasos para demostrarles que era el más rápido de Equestria. Me agrado verles la cara al demostrarle mi velocidad, pero era algo que debía guardar para cuando este en mi próxima carrera, ser corredor era algo que me tenía en plena forma y estas vacaciones era para que mi padre no me encuentre ya que arme un buen escándalo en unas de mis carreras anteriores a estas. Cuando ya me disponía a entrar al edificio sentí como la voz de una yegua gritaba pidiendo auxilio. Yo por supuesto no la iba a dejar sola, así que me eleve en el cielo y la vi cerca del bosque me le acerque lo más rápido posible hasta quedar a su lado.

"Señora aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede?". Le pregunte a la yegua que estaba cubierta con una capa sin que le dejara ver su rostro.

"Estaba caminado por allí y vi a alguien muy lastimado a la salida del bosque, parece que fue atacado por una manticora y necesita ayuda inmediatamente". Me dijo con mucha desesperación apuntando a donde vio al poni. Me le acerque rápidamente para ver como se encontraba para ver si podía auxiliarlo, pero al llegar vi a un ser extraño y no a un poni.

"¿Disculpe señora?... ¿Señora?". Me di vuelta para preguntarle algo la yegua, pero al darme la vuelta no vi a nadie, me le acerque al extraño y me fije si seguía vivo, por suerte sí, pero esta respirando muy despacio, con mucho cuidado lo subí a mi lomo y salí volando lo más pronto posible y con la máxima precaución de que no se me cayera al hospital. "No te preocupes amigo, muy pronto estarás en buenos cascos, solo aguanta un poco más". le decía par luego descender en la puerta de uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, en donde al ver al ser extraño pronto me ayudaron a cargarlo a una cilla y llevarlo a urgencias, pero esto me dejo con una pregunta: ¿Quién era esa yegua?.


	2. Despertar

**Capitulo Uno: Despertar.**

Cada tanto iban apareciendo alguna que otra visión en mi cabeza algunas de las que vi fueron esta: en una había un hombre ataviado con la típica ropa medieval y llevaba puesto un peto color negro, iba caminando hacia un jardín amplio lleno de flores en el cual dos doncellas, una de vestido rojo y otra de vestido beige estaban conversando cálidamente hasta que el tipo las interrumpió, después en otra el mismo hombre junto a la doncella de vestido beige iban ambos montados a caballo mientras eran acompañados de dos tipos con escudos y armadura de hiero, después vi como la doncella era alcanzada por una flecha mientras atacaban un gran castillo, el hombre este salió corriendo hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos para luego intentar salvarla mientras una lagrimas le salían de los ojos, un tipo de armadura blanca vino para llevárselo a la fuerza a este aunque él no quería separarse de ella que lamentablemente había muerto. Luego era el mismo tipo pero ahora estaba contemplando como todo una gran ciudad era consumida en un gran incendio, lo más extraño de esa visión era que el tipo le salían como una especie de aura mágica de uno de sus ojos la cual era negra y que el fuego que se extendía en la ciudad también lo era, ahora podía ver como él mientras estaba tras unas rejas era visitado por la doncella del vestido rojo, ahí note que esta tenía el cabello verde, lo cual me parecía bastante peculiar. Después se lo ve asistiendo a una reunión en donde se podía ver a cinco tipos de armadura blanca y dos de hierro que custodiaban la entada, ahora se los veía con los mismos que estaban en reunión estaban intentando repeler un ataque enemigo el cual estaba formado por criaturas hechas de sombras y un montón de guerreros con cascos y escudos negros. Ahora podía ver como dos de los de armadura blanca junto con los de hierro estaba peleando con tres tipos: uno de cabellera castaña y corta que llevaba un mandoble, el otro era de cabello blanco y tenía una espada ligera, y el tercero tenía dos espadas pequeñas con lo cual le daba bastante pelea a los de armadura blanca. después se veía como el de armadura negra saca de una estantería dos libros cada uno con un símbolo distinto en su portada, pero era interferido por la doncella de vestido rojo con lagrimas en los ojos, luego, al final, se ve que este lo usa en la punta más alta de castillo en el que estaba con la doncella por detrás intentando evitar algo, el hombre empezó a flotar en el aire con los libros un resplandor blanco salía de los tres, se podía ver ahora como el castillo se encontraba en ruinas mientras un ejército invadía el lugar hasta que una gran luz blanca que provino de losas alto de este cubrió todo hasta desaparecerlo.

aquella luz en verdad era enceguecedora tanto que aun sabiendo que era una visión sentí como cerraba fuertemente los ojos, empecé a abrirlos para luego encontrarme en otro lugar, sentía que mi respiración era difícil y que me era imposible moverme, moví los ojos para ver en donde me encontraba, solo pude ver el techo y unas luces que me daban en la cara, una silueta tapo una de ellas y mirándome la cara, no podía verle bien la cara pero si notaba que estaba moviendo los labios parecía que me estaba diciendo algo, al final no le pude escuchar bien y por el cansancio que tenia me volví a dormir. Después de cerrar los ojos me vi en otras dos visiones en una pude ver a un poni o algo parecido color gris y de crin negra estaba junto a otros siete del cual uno de esos se le acerco con algo para entregárselo, la otra era el mismo poni con un sombrero marrón en medio de un desierto esquivando a un dragón de escamas celestes el cual levanto una gran nube de arena, después de eso me volvo a despertar ahorra era de noche o eso creo que es pues todo estaba a oscuras, un par de ojos dorados se hizo presente al frente mío estos parecían los de un gato por la forma de sus pupilas, después sentí mientras esos ojos no se apartaban de mi que dos personas estaba ablando, pero solo alcance a oír a una justo al final de esa conversación:

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?". Le pregunto una vos femenina, el otro no hablo, pero al parecer le asintió con la cabeza ya que continuo ablando ella. "Está bien si tu lo quieres, y espero que estés en lo cierto, no me lo quiero imaginar si hicimos esto por nada, minerva sal de ahí que estoy por yacer el hechizo y no quiero que se despierte". La gata le contesto con un maullido antes de retirarse de encima mío, después de eso sentí como una sensación cálida y agradable se iba haciendo presente en todo mi cuerpo hasta el pinto en el que me quede dormido una vez más.

Ahora estaba en otra más y esta que sería la última visión que tendría por el momento: estaba en lo que parecía ser un camino en medio del bosque en él se encontraba un chico al cual le calculaba once o dos años tirado en el suelo agarrándose del hombro y un caballo a la par, de pronto un grupo de tres hombres de armadura de hierro y a caballo se le acercaron, uno de ellos bajo de golpe del caballo y se arrodillo a su lado.

"¿Joven Damián te encuentras bien?". Le pregunto uno de ellos que intento moverlo, pero el gimió de dolor apenas intento tocarlo.

"¿Que sucede?". Pregunto un hombre que llego en un caballo color negro este tenía una armadura color blanco, su piel era bronceada y una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a penas a la mitad de la espalda que con aire de autoridad llegaba.

"Mi señor el joven se cayó del caballo cuando se sintió aquel estruendo cerca del campamento al parecer el animal se asusto y lo derivo y termino rompiéndose el hombro". Termino de decir el que estaba junto al adolescente, aquel hombre se bajo del caballo y se arrodillo con ambos tomo el hombro del niño y lo aparto un poco para saber cuan roto estaba, el chico solo grito con mucha fuerza.

"De verdad que está roto". Dijo apartando la mano. "No te preocupes Damián todo va estar bien". Le dijo para luego sacarse el guantelete y posarla en su hombro nuevamente. "sanationis acceleraretur". Pronuncio mientras un aura celeste claro cubría la zona dañada, un par de ruidos de usos acomodándose después el aparto la mano y con una gran sonrisa le dijo. "Bien como nuevo, te sugiero que te agarres bien para la próxima".

"Está bien". Le contesto el joven mientras se tocaba el hombro algo asombrado por lo que había visto.

Esas palabra que pronuncio el tipo de armadura blanca las repetía constantemente en mi mente una y otra vez, hasta incluso creo haberla repetido un par de veces, y en cada una de esas sentí como la misma agradable y cálida sensación que había sentido aquella vez. No se cuanta veces me abre despertado. en lo que llevo aquí unas veces de día y otras de noche, algunas con gente, que por culpa de mi miopía y el hecho de que no me podía mover mucho, nunca los pude ver claramente, y otras solo, cuando venia gente sentía que se asombraba cada vez mas ya que una de esas sentí como una voz femenina empezó a llamar a un médico, al parecer era una enfermera que me estaba tratando el daño que sufrí en la espalda, ya que estaba de lado cuando me desperté, al llegar el médico dijo algo de que no era posible lo que veía, no sé que estarán viendo pero también me estaba inquietando.

El tiempo paso y un día, muy temprano me pude despertar del todo, hice el intento de levantarme, pero tenía el cuerpo algo entumecido, seguí intentándolo varias veces hasta que pude lograrlo, me senté y mire a un costado en una mesita pequeña estaban mis lentes y el puñal, me destape y me note que estaba vestido únicamente con mis bóxers, no preocupe mucho por eso y baje de la camilla que era algo baja para una de hospital, a gatas poder mantenerme en pie para ir a buscar mis lentes, una vez pero me examine bien el cuerpo y note que mi brazo ... tenía unas vendas al igual que unas de mis piernas, había una especie de parche en mi espalda, lo cual podría deducir que era el lugar en donde medio con el aguijón la manticora. Después me puse a ver a mi alrededor para notarme en una habitación de hospital, me parecía gracioso pensar que después de cerca de seis o siete años me encontraría devuelta en uno, sentí que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, me gire en torno a esta para toparme cara a cara con algo inesperado, por la puerta estaba entrando una poni blanco y de crin celeste usando un traje de enfermera cargando una bandeja de metal con algo que no alcance a ver.

"¿Pero qué mierda?". Alcance a decir por la reacción que tuve al ver algo que estaba fuera de lo normal, acto seguido el poni salió inmediatamente serrando de un portazo la puerta, también pude sentir que llamaba a un doctor algo alarmada. ¡El poni hablo! Por alguna razón sentía que no pintaba nada bueno aso que tome el puñal y me prepare para lo que pueda venir, poco después llega la poni con otros dos: uno contraje de medico con estetoscopio colgando del cuello, y el otro era un... ¡UN PEGASO! ¿Pero qué onda? ¿Esto es posible aquí? Ya me era suficiente que el poni haya hablado. Los tres al verme con el arma en la mano hicieron distancia para que nada malo suceda, uno de ellos quiso acercarse.

"No, aléjate, tengo un arma y no pienso usarla". Le dije al pegaso que quiso acercarse.

"Cálmate, esa no es manera de tratar al que te salvo la vida". Me contesto este, y con eso me asalto un recuerdo, el que me encontraba en el bosque después de haber matado a la manticora, justo después cuando vi como un ser encapuchado salía de entre los árboles, después de eso me vino un dolor de cabeza, haciendo que me la agarrara con la otra mano. "¿Te encuentras bien?". Me pregunto algo preocupado.

"Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza". Le conteste intentando ahora en mantenerme en pie.

"Sera mejor que se recueste, acaba de despertar, y lo más probable es que no este del todo bien". Me hablo el médico examinándome desde donde estaba mi estado.

"El doctor tiene razón, recuéstate". Le siguió el pegaso, sinceramente no me sentía en las mejores condiciones, así que les hice caso, pero no sin antes decirles algo.

"Solo si me prometen no hacerme nada raro y que me digan en donde estoy". Termine diciendo bajando por completo el cuchillo.

"No te aremos nada raro, es mas la enfermera vino a cambiarte los vendajes cuando te encontró despierto". Continúo el médico, yo termine enfundando el puñal y recostarme devuelta en la camilla.

"Vaya si que es alguien duro de convencer". Me dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a revisar mi cuerpo.

"Ya me lo han dicho varios". Le conteste en broma, el médico solo giro los ojos antes de empezar su trabajo.

Paso un buen tiempo revisando cada una de mis heridas, las cuales ya estaban curadas, y a medida que las veía me empezó a contar de lo que me había sucedido: resulta que había quedado inconsciente por dos semanas en las cuales por alguna razón extraña empecé a recuperarme de manera "acelerada", yo le pregunte el por qué y él me contesto que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fracturas y la de las heridas recibidas, añadiendo el desgarre de algunos músculos, me debería tardar alrededor de dos meses en recuperarme antes de tener que pasar a habilitaciones por el tiempo en el que pasaría inmóvil, me sorprendí mucho puesto que eso no me lo esperaba y mas sabiendo que soy ordinario en todo los sentidos, lo único que por poco parecía normal era la herida de la espalda, el veneno me había destruido gran parte de la piel de la zona afectada, y que le sorprendió que hace unos días atrás estaba casi recuperada. Recordé en ese instante que en una de las veces en que me desperté en el que estaba situado de lado para que me curaran esa herida y que la enfermera se había ido a buscarlo alarmada por algo, ahí me di cuenta el porqué, tras eso con una mano me toque la zona esa en donde se encontraba ahora una especie de parche hecho con vendas y gazas.

"No te preocupes mucho, ahora mismo voy a ver como esta". Me dijo el doctor mientras dejaba en paz el brazo que use para evitar que la manticora me mordiera el cuello, cuidadosamente el retiro el parche y examino lo que tenía en la espalda. "Muy bien parece que la herida ya está cerrada, pero a juzgar por las marcas azules en la zona esta, puedo decir que el veneno todavía no ha sido eliminado de tu organismo". Termino diciendo este mientras anotaba algo en una tableta que le acerco la enfermera.

"Y eso quiere decir que...". Le decía esperando a que me respondiera con lo que yo más esperaba.

"Que ya lo puedo dar de alta. Ya que no le encuentro ningún inconveniente que me permita retenerlo más tiempo". Me sentía alegre por dentro al saber que saldré. "Aunque". Joder no quería más impedimentos ahora mismo. "Deberá tonar una de estas pastillas cada veinticuatro horas". Terminó lo que me decía para darme después un pequeño frasquito varias pastillas en su interior.

"¿Y estas para qué son?". Le pregunte mientras lo agitaba a contraluz.

"Son para el veneno que todavía circula en tu cuerpo, recomiendo que tomes una ahora mismo". Me contestó, la enfermera que ahí estaba me alcanzo un vaso con agua el cual acepte y me bebí mientras consumía el medicamento antes dicho. "Bien, enfermera dele sus cosas mientras veo a otros pacientes". La aludida solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a un mueble. En lo que yo esperaba tranquilamente la cama a que me pasaran mis cosas el pegaso que estaba hace un rato se me acerco dejando una bolsa sobre la cama.

"Y como es la cosa. ¿Ya te puedes ir?". Me pregunto este.

"Pues, tal parece que sí, y dime. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?". Le pregunte interesado en su contenido.

"Pues, tu ropa, resulta que cuando llegaste, la que traías puesta estaba toda manchada de sangre y rota así que me la lleve e hice que un diseñador hiciera unas nuevas a base de las anteriores". Me contesto, registre el interior para luego ver que dentro había un par de pantalones jeans y un par de camisas de color gris, en eso la poni enfermera me dejo mis botas, el estuche de mis lente, y el puñal junto a esta, me vestí un poco intranquilo mientras notaba que en ningún momento la enfermera me quitaba un ojo de encima. Después coloque todo en una mochila que también me la había traído el pegaso, notando así algo que había pasado por alto: un par de bóxers, tras verlos saque la conclusión de que también me los tuvieron que sacar para tomarle las medidas, y eso quería decir que por un tiempo la enfermera me había visto completamente desnudo, ella al ver cómo veía con duda la prenda, se torno roja y salió con algo de vergüenza por la puerta de la habitación al terminar de guardar todo salí acompañado por el pegaso de hospital, en la salida sentí como el estomago me rujía, ya que por mucho tiempo no había comido nada.

El pegaso me invito a comer ya que tenía que hacer unas cosas, y en el transcurso de la comida me explico todo desde donde estaba, y como él me encontró. Me dijo que estaba en Hoofington una ciudad de Equestria, un país gobernado por dos princesas: la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. El me había encontrado gracias a una poni encapuchada que gritaba auxilio, esta le hablo de mi y señalo donde me encontraba esperando encontrarse con algún poni mal herido, pero solo se encontró con migo y cuando quiso preguntarle algo a la poni esta había desparecido.

Yo le dije después que esa pudo haber sido la que vi antes de quedar inconsciente, para que después los dos quedáramos pensativos. Después de eso le pregunte de las marcas que tenían en los flancos así sacándonos de ese transe, este me contesto que esas marcas se llamaban cutie mark y que estas aparecían cuando un poni descubría su talento especial, después de la explicación me mostró la suya que era un rayo y me contó que esa la gano al descubrir que su talento era la velocidad de lo cual él vive compitiendo en diferentes carreras. Tras esto pasamos el rato conversando de donde venia, obviamente le omití un par de cosas, y le dije que lo que más quería en ese momento era regresar a mi mundo, ya que con todo lo que hablamos era obvio que no me encontraba en la tierra.

Lamentablemente el me dijo que la única manera que él conocía para que yo pudiera regresar, era viendo a la princesa Celestia, pero eso era algo imposible para mí, pero que si llegaba a hablar con su alumna especial por algún modo podría llegar a hablar con ella. El problema era que ella vivía en Poniville y quedaba lejos de ahí y para llegar debía tomar un tren, al principio le pedí que me dijera para donde era, pero él insistió en que fuera en tren y me paso algo de dinero para que lo hiciera. Sinceramente hubiera preferido ir caminando, pero no podía negarle toda la ayuda que él me estaba ofreciendo, después de eso me dijo donde estaba la estación de trenes y se fue, ya que según el tenia asuntos pendientes que resolver antes de irse el también por razones personales.

Tras caminar un buen rato llegué a la estación, me dirigí a la boletaría y compre un pasaje a Poniville, me quede sentado en el andén hasta que llegara el tren, y en transcurso de los minutos vi pasar al frente mío un montón de ponis, entre ellos una clase que no le di importancia hasta ahora: los unicornios. Sinceramente no les había prestado atención, hasta que vi como uno hizo brillar su cuerno para que un grupo de maletas empezara a flotar hasta una carreta. También se me acercaban curiosos alguno que otro potrillo al verme, pero no pasaba mucho para que alguna poni se lo llevara alejándolo de mi, en eso sentí el silbato del tren, me pare de donde estaba parado y directo al andén del tren. Mientras esperaba vi como dos pegasos se ponían a mi lado para esperar también el tren, una era una pequeña potrilla de piel rosa y crin lisa color uva, sus ojos eran azules y carecía de la marca en su flanco, la otra era color vede, de crin roja atada en una trenza, no llegue a verle el color de sus ojos pero pude notar que su cutie mark era una flecha y a juzgar por su altura deduje que era una adolece. La pequeña me miro y me regalo una sonrisa a la vez que me saludaba con uno de sus cascos, la otra se encontraba acomodando alfo en su mochila. Después de que esta terminara de ver lo que llevaba le hablo a la más pequeña.

"Listo todo en orden, bien Cloud, dame los boletos". Le pidió esta a la más pequeña.

"¿Que boletos?". Le pregunto desorientadas.

"Los que te di para que cuidaras en el parque". Le respondió esta, por alguna razón sabia como terminaría esa conversación

"Yo no los tengo". Le decía está un poco asustada de la otra pegaso.

"¿Como que no los tienes? pero si yo te los di... oh no, no me digas que te los olvidaste haya". La más pequeña no contesto solo agacho la cabeza, al parecer si lo hizo. "Sube". Le dijo agachándose para que la pequeña se montara en su lomo. "Hay que encontrarlas rápido antes de que perdamos

El tren". Termino diciendo para luego salir volando rápidamente con la otra encima.

No paso mucho para que llegara el tren, cuando ya dieron la orden de que se podía abordarlo me metí y me senté junto a una ventana que daba a los andenes en donde había visto a las pegasos, me quede viendo nervioso a ver si y lograban llegar, el vagón se empezaba a llenar, pero los ponis evitaban sentarse conmigo dejándome solo, y así pasaron los minutos hasta que el silbato del tren sonó y empezó a moverse.

Por momento pensé que no lo habían logrado, hasta que sentí un par de voces que reconocí al toque, me asome por el respaldar de asiento para verlas acercarse, se veía que la mayor estaba buscando un lugar en donde sentarse, lamentablemente todos los lugares estaban ocupados a excepción de los que estaban junto a el mío, se la veía a verlos desocupados, pero no me había notado hasta que se acerco, pues al verme se sorprendió, por momento se la veía dudando si sentarse o no, no paso mucho para decidir en sentarse que estaban por delante del mío mirando a mi dirección, la más pequeña se la veía algo contenta y como que no le importaba viajar con un ser extraño a lo que acostumbran ver.

Y así el viaje siguió de esta manera, lo único que nos separaba era una mesa fija al suelo del tren, yo me quedaba viendo la ventana mientras la mayor de las dos pegasos leía un folleto y la más pequeña jugaba sobre la mesa con una pequeña pelota, de la cual me pregunte de donde la saco. Yo también tenía un folleto y en el leí que mi destino está a un día de viaje y que pasaría por tres pueblos antes de llegar a Poniville, ya habíamos pasado por uno de esos pueblos y la misma cantidad de ponis que se habían bajado en este se habían subido, lo cual le molestaba a la mayor, al parecer mi presencia le molestaba, yo solo hacia caso omiso de sus quejas. llegó un momento en el que me sentía demasiado aburrido que empecé a tararear varias canciones que me savia de memoria mientras marcaba el ritmo con los dedos, al parecer la pequeña le gustaba eso ya que empezaba a inventarse letras para eso, lo cual me hacia desconcentrarme de vez en cuando, dure un buen tiempo así hasta que ya no encontraba ninguna canción más que una que me parecía infantil por el ritmo que tenia, la empecé a tararear, lo curioso es que cuando lo hacía no sentí en ningún momento a la pequeña cantar hasta que un grito me saco del trance, no tanto a mi sino que también para el resto de los pasajeros.

"¡LA HOJA DEL PINO!". Grito está al lado mío dándome un buen susto, como hizo para cambiar de lugar si estaba ase unos segundos delante mío, para eso tenía que haber pasado por encima de la otra.

Tras recuperarme vi que las dos pegasos me miraban sorprendidas, sobre todo la que tenía encima, y que los demás ponis nos clavaban sus miradas curiosas.

"¿De dónde sabes esa canción?". Me pregunto la pequeña incomodándome un poco.

"La aprendí cuando iba a un conservatorio musical. ¿Porqué?".Le conteste.

"Es que mi madre me cantaba esa canción cada vez que iba a dormir". Me dijo algo triste y sacando un par de lagrimas.

"Vamos Cloud, ve aquí". Le dijo la otra para que la pequeña fuera con ella esta se le acerque volando.

"Blood, la extraño mucho". Dijo llorando en los brazos de la otra.

"Si yo también la extraño". Trataba de consolarla mientras yo por mi parte, recibía miradas fulminante de los demás ponis, la verdad es que esto me hizo sentir mal y tenía ganas de gritarles a los otros a que me dejaran en paz, pero no lo hice y me quede cayado mirando por la ventanilla del vagón.

No sé en qué momento me había dormido, pero ahora estaba en otra visión, en esta me podía ver junto a un chico de aproximados dieciséis años, sentados junto a un árbol mirando al horizonte, me levante de ahí mire a mi alrededor, note que un viejo venia por detrás, esta se le acerco al chico y le hablo.

"¿Que le sucede joven Damián? ¿Porqué no está en el castillo practicando magia?".

"No me siento de humor para practicar". Le contesto este, claramente se le podía ver que algo le afectaba.

"¿Tienes algún problema que contarme?". Le pregunto esta mientras se acicalaba una larga barba.

"Nada de importancia".

"Pues entonces déjame ayudarte". Le dijo para luego arrodillarse sobre unas de sus piernas y extendiendo una de sus manos a él.

"¿Q-que vas a hacer?". Le pregunto este mientras trataba de alejarse del anciano que logro alcanzarlo y tocar su frente con uno de sus dedos.

"Pax Animi". Dijo y de su dedo salió una tenue luz blanca que envolvió la cabeza del joven por escasos segundos. "Y ahora dime. ¿Cómo te sientes?".Le pregunto dejándolo en paz y volviéndose a parar, el joven solo lo miraba sorprendido desde el suelo.

"Bien. ¿Qué me hizo?".Le dijo este.

"Aplique en ti el conjuro de paz mental, este solo se le aplica a aquellas personas cuyas dudas e inquietudes le atormentan la mente a las personas, también sirve para alejar la tristeza y otros males, incluso puede llegar a curar la locura, es algo útil cuando unos siente mal por un hecho que le afecto mucho, sin lo que le haya ocurrido". Le explico este mientras contemplaba el horizonte con los brazos cruzados en su espalda. "Es un bonito lugar el que viniste a solucionar tus problemas". Dijo este para luego desvanecerse en el aire junto con todo lo demás. Ahora me encontraba en aquel espacio vacío en el que me encontraba hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo que ahora me venía a la mente de lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos en el tren, me sentía mal por hacerle recordar algo doloroso a la niña, no era mi intención, y para colmo estaban todo esos ponis que me miraron mal, una amarga sensación me invadía cada vez que pensaba en eso, hasta que me acorde del conjuro que el viejo utilizo, sé que no sabía magia y que no la poseía , pero me sentiría mejor si lo intentase que sentirme de esa manera, me senté con las piernas cruzadas y cerré bien los ojos mientras pronunciaba las palabras: Pax Animi.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba recostado sobre la mesa, por alguna extraña razón me sentía mejor que antes, mire al rededor y veía que habían pocos ponis en comparación con los que habían cuando sucedió lo otro. Después mire por la ventanilla y vi ya era de tarde, deduje que me había dormido por más tiempo de lo que había imaginado y que ya habíamos pasado el segundo pueblo, mire al frente y vi que las dos pegasos estaban sentadas, Cloud estaba recostada en su hermana durmiendo mientras esta le acariciaba su crin, esta me vio despierto y me empezó a hablar.

"Que bien que despiertas". Me dijo aliviándose de algo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?". Le pregunte intrigado.

"Nada especial, es que vi como tu cabeza se caía en la meza, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido". Me explico ella, y dándome motivos para poder explicar el porqué me había despertado contra la mesa.

"Hey Blood". Intente llamarle la atención, lo cual funciono. "Perdóname si hice llorar a tu hermana". Le dije agachando un poco la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió a la pegaso ya que ella no se lo esperaba.

"No hay nada de que pedir perdón".

"¿Segura?". Le pregunte dudoso ante lo que me decía.

"Si". Me contesto y mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas. "Es que hace tres años que murió nuestra madre dejándonos solas con él, y muchas veces mi humana antes de dormir me pedía que le cantara esa canción, pero yo no me acordaba la letra". Me siguió explicando, le sentí algo de lastima, pero había algo de lo que me dijo que me dejo con una pequeña duda.

"Perdona, pero con 'El' te refieres a tu padre ¿verdad?". Le pregunte.

"Si es que se le puede llamar así". Me dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, me da la sensación de que sin quiere le abrí una herida que no quería.

"Oh, disculpa no quería...". Quería intentar disculparme pero ella me interrumpió.

"No hay porque pedir disculpa". Me dijo intentando disimular un poco el dolor que sentía mirando por la ventanilla, y otra vez me sentía mal, ahora le había hecho daño a ella y por más que me quería disculpar ella negaba con que no había razón, por un momento pensé en el conjuro, pero de nada sirvió, seguía igual, así que junto a ella también me quede mirando el paisaje de la tarde.

"Si tienes ganas de llorar, llora". Le dije sin saber por qué.

"¿Y porque lloraría?". Me pregunto tratando de secarse las lágrimas que aun le salían.

"Porque es mejor sacarlo, que guardárselo adentro". Le conteste algo indiferente, ella solo me miraba ahí sosteniendo a su hermanita que dormía hasta ese momento.

"Blood. ¿Sucede algo?". Le pregunto llamándole la atención algo somnolienta.

"No, nada, no pasa nada". Le decía evitando seguir derramando lágrimas, pero le fue algo imposible que al cabo de unos minutos empezó a llorar abrasando fuertemente a su hermana.

Ya había pasado unos minutos de que Blood se había puesto a llorar, y ahora se encontraba mejor, después nos presentamos como correspondía, ellas me dijeron cuáles eran sus nombres, la mayor se llamaba Bloody Wings, pero ella prefería que la llamaran Blood nada mas, la menor era solamente Cloud, después me dijeron que estaban yendo a la casa de una tía en Poniville para vivir ahí, les dije que también iba para ahí, aunque para otra cosa, luego pasamos lo que daba de la tarde jugando con la pelota de Cloud, y un par de juegos de mesa que por casualidad Blood traía, por momento todo parecía ir bien hasta que Blood me pregunto algo.

"Oye Daniel. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Y que eres? Nunca antes había visto a un poni parecido a lo que eres". Me dijo mientras repartía unas cartas para iniciar una partida.

"Para la primera, solo te puedo decir que no soy de Equestria". Le conteste algo sarcástico.

"Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso". Me decía mientras me fulminaba con su mirada, Cloud solo se le reía.

"Y para lo segundo, soy un humano". Ella me miro dudosa ante lo que le dije. "Para explicarte mejor que es un humano soy una especie de mono evolucionado con poco pelo". Ella y su hermana me miraron con una cara de no entender lo que les había dicho. "Creo que sería mejor en dejarlo en que soy un humano nomas". Les dije y ambas asintieron con la cabeza, sentimos después como sonaba el silbato del tren, y vimos que ya nos estábamos acercando a un pueblo, justo paso un inspector por el vagón pidiendo los boletos, lo detuve y le pregunte si podía bajar por unos segundos a comprar algo y este, para mi fortuna, me respondió que si, después les dije a la chicas y les pregunte si querían algo, solo Cloud me respondió con demasiada alegría un muffin de chocolate con crema, Blood solo un pay de manzana.

Apenas llegamos me dieron quince minutos para poder regresar y al salir al andén, por un lado vi a un grupo de ponis con aspecto de pandilleros armando escándalo con ferroviario, el escándalo que armaban era tal que unos ponis con armaduras se les acercaron a calmar la situación, y mientras lo hacia otro grupo de esos ponis iban metiendo una especie de baúl en el vagón del frente. Uno de esos se detuvo a mirarme, este era un unicornio negro y de crin gris oscura, traía una armadura diferente a los demás, y apenas distinguí su cutie mark la cual era una lanza sobre una medialuna, este me miro de reojo antes de meterse en el vagón con los demás. Me fui de ahí tratando de encontrar rápido un negocio en donde comprar todo, lo cual no tarde mucho ya que por un momento sentí el dulce aroma me indico donde, al entrar algunos ponis que estaban ahí se sorprendieron de verme, yo camine tratando de ignorarlos hacia el mostrador donde me atendió un viejo poni color naranja y crin canosa, mire bien lo que tenia y le pedí unos seis moffins de chocolate con crema y dos pay de manzana medianos pera llevar, tras haberme dado lo pedido, y de haberle abonado con lo justo me volví lo más pronto posible. Al llegar vi como los pandilleros se metían sin protestar demasiado, al vagón de atrás, junto al tren se encontraba el inspector que al verme me hizo seña para que me apurara subir al tren. Una vez adentro el me hablo.

"valla suerte que tienes, el grupos ese de rufianes nos hicieron tardar más de la cuenta". Me dijo, dándome notar que era alguien mayor por el tono de voz.

"Y yo creí que por poco perdía el tren". Le conteste de manera sarcástica, ambos nos reímos un poco. "Disculpe". Le llame la atención. "¿Esos no causaran ningún problema, verdad?". Le pregunte teniendo esa inquietud con respecto al grupo ese.

"No se Preocupe, ellos no molestaran mientras la guardia real está en este tren". Me dijo calmándome, le agradecí por el hecho y le regale uno de los muffins que había comprado.

Cuando me volví con las demás note que había uno de esos ponis con armaduras en el fondo del vagón, le pregunte a Blood que era ese poni y ella me explico que es un guardia real, lo que hizo pensar en aquel baúl extraño, capas que llevaban algo importante como para que vinieran varios de ellos. Les pase los muffins y uno de los pays a las hermanas mientras que yo solo me comía la mitad del otro, el cual lo corte con el puñal. Al caer la noche las pegasos se durmieron con algunos de los pasajeros que había en ese entonces, yo me quede mirando en dirección al guardia que de vez en cuando me clavaba una mirada intimidadora hasta que me llego el sueño, me recosté en la ventana y cerré los ojos.

Ya solo quedaba un par de horas para que mi aventura empezara.


	3. Recibiendo a un Extraño

**Capitulo Dos: Recibiendo a un Extraño.**

Tras a verse dormido hace un par de horas atrás, Daniel se encontraba ahora en aquel vacío oscuro, se encontraba recostado en el suelo como la primera vez que estuvo allí, se levanto, y miro a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. Volvió su mirada al frente, se rasco la cabeza pensando la razón por la cual estaría devuelta ahí, hasta que un rostro conocido se hizo presente asustándolo.

"Hola".

"AAAAAAH". Gritó el chico mientras caía de sentón al suelo de esta, y aquella chica peli verde se reía de lo que le había sucedido. "¿Pero que acaso me quieres matar de un susto?". Le grito desde donde estaba.

"Perdón". le decía entre risas mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, una vez de pie se fijo en la ropa que ella llevaba puesta, una camisa rojo suave , una pollera negra asta por debajo de las rodillas y zapatos de tacón, a en le parecía extraño la forma de vestir teniendo en cuenta como estaba vestida la primera vez. "Me encantaría decirte él porque estoy vestida así, pero no puedo". Le dijo ella sorprendiéndole.

"¿Cómo...?".

"Como supe que pensabas, simple use un conjuro para leer mentes en ti". Le contesto antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo.

"Si es así, entonces sabrás que es lo próximo que voy a preguntar". Le dijo algo serio.

"Si, lo sé, pero desgraciadamente no puedo decírtelo, ya que tengo muy poco tiempo aquí al igual que tu". Le decía con algo de desilusión.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Daniel la otra solo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de seguir hablando.

"Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Toma ten esto". Le dijo entregándole un reloj de malla metálica y una tarjeta blanca que solo ocupaba el espacio de su palma.

"¿Qué es esto?". Le pregunto mirando la tarjeta.

"Es tu tarjeta de presentación, se que quieres ver a la princesa por algo, y para que ella pueda reunirse contigo debes hacerle llegar eso". Le respondió, el otro solo asentía con la cabeza mientras la veía. "Pero lamentablemente no podrás obtener lo que quieres". Daniel se quedo estático y aparto su mirada de la tarjeta para verla a ella que estaba con la cabeza baja.

"¿Cómo?". Dijo pero ella no respondió, después de unos segundos ella levanto su vista a él y le dijo.

"Ya se nos acabo el tiempo, es hora de irnos". De pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco. El otro se sorprendió al ver lo que sucedía y cuando solo tenía de la cintura para abajo desvanecidas le hizo una última pregunta a la chica.

"Antes de que desaparezcamos de aquí, me podrías decir al menos tu nombre". Para ese momento solo les quedaba la cabeza por desvanecerse, ella solo sonrió antes de responderle.

"Me llamo Elizabeth".

Terminaron de desaparecer de aquel sitio para cada uno terminar en el lugar que estaban antes, Daniel se encontraba ahora recostado en el asiento usando la mochila que tenía como almohada, pero su descanso se vio interrumpido cuando sintió como algo se apoyaba sobre su cuerpo y se deslizaba asta estar cerca de su cara para después hincarle la nariz hasta que se despertara.

"Que pasa Cloud, no puedes dormir". Le decía algo somnoliento viendo a la pequeña pegaso en su pecho.

"¿Que fue esa luz?". Le pregunto susurrando al humano dejándolo algo desconcertado.

"¿Que luz?". Le pegunto mientras se acomodaba para estar en una mejor posición.

"Es que estabas brillando y la luz me despertó".

"A si ¿Y de qué color brillaba?". Le pregunto de manera juguetona.

"Gris". Le respondió siguiéndole el juego, Daniel miro después por la ventana y vio que todavía era de noche, después se volvió a la pequeña pegaso y noto que esta estaba cabeceando por el sueño, el humano solo sonrío antes de preguntarle algo.

"¿Tienes sueño?".

"Si". Le contesto mientras se recostaba encima de él hasta dormirse, Daniel también se quiso dormir, pero una voz le impidió hacerlo.

"¿Sabes usarla magia?". Le pregunto Blood que también estaba despierta, viéndolos ahí desde su asiento con sus brillantes ojos naranjas.

"No, no la sé usar".

"Entonces. ¿Porque tu cuerpo brillaba con aura de color gris?".

"No lo sé". Le respondió el humano mientras acariciaba la crin de Cloud. "Mejor duerme un poco mas, todavía falta para que amanezca". La pegaso solo asintió y se acomodo para volver a dormir, lo mismo hizo el humano solo que ahora tendría a la más pequeña durmiendo encima suyo.

En la tierra la situación era diferente, Elizabeth se encontraba dentro de lo que sería un pequeño y reducido baño, la chica peli verde se lavaba la cara para después salir de ahí y pasar a un espacio más amplio del avión privado en el que se encontraba, se arrimo por una ventanilla para ver que estaba sobrevolando de una ciudad, después pasa a la zona de pasajero en donde se encontraban otros tres tipos: dos de ellos llevaban solo un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir marrones, llevaban aparte una camisa blanca la cual tenían desabotonada los tres botones de arriba y colgándoles las corbatas del cuello. El tercero a diferencia de los otros dos tenía un traje negro con una camisa color uva y zapatos negros, solo tenía desprendido el botón del cuello y no tenia puesta la corbata, tenía en una de sus manos una copa con algo en su interior a la cual estaba agitando suavemente para mezclar su contenido.

"¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora señorita Elizabeth?". Le pregunto esta a la chica que se sentó junto a este.

"Mejor que antes". Le respondió para luego continuar. "¿que estas bebiendo?".

"Un poco de vino blanco, cosecha del '83. ¿Quieres?". Le pregunto levantando una botella con etiqueta de marca.

"Solo un poco no más". Le dijo para después agitar una copa y frotarse las sienes, el otro sonrió eh hozo brillar su mano con una aura de color azul oscuro haciendo levitar la botella y sirviéndole un poco a la chica peli verde. "Sabes bien que no puedes usar tu magia así como si nada, recuerda que el resto de las personas no saben de su existencia, a excepción de las familias de Griffin y Fred". Le recrimino esta. Veía como se iba vaciando un poco de la bebida en su copa.

"No te preocupes, los únicos sin magia fuera de nuestras familias son solo los pilotos". Se defendía el otro de manera elegante para después dejar la botella en una porta vinos de metal. "Pero lo mismo me gustaría decirte a ti mi querida amiga". Termino diciendo, Elizabeth lo miro de mala manera mientras daba un pequeño sorbo de la copa.

"¿A qué se debe eso?".

"A la simple razón de que sentí que usabas magia al ir al baño a refrescarte, ya que te sentías algo mareada". Prosiguió el otro agitando devuelta su copa, Elizabeth solo lo miraba con rabia mientras terminaba su copa.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo Dominic". Deja la copa y se acomoda en el asiento.

"Y eso no es todo". Siguió hablando el otro. "Me dan ganas de saber que era de ti aquel sin magia al que fuiste a visitar al cementerio".

"¿Me seguiste hasta el cementerio?". Le preguntaba algo incrédula de lo que había oído. "Me prometiste que no lo harías".

"Y que quieres que haga, no puedo dejar que tu vayas por ahí juntándote con cualquiera en especial si es alguien de una clase inferior a la nuestra". Le dijo para después recibir una bofetada por parte de la peli verde.

"Eso es por romperme una promesa". Después, le da otra en la otra mejilla. "Y eso es para. Que no se te olvide que yo nací en la clase baja". Le dijo para después levantarse de su asiento y pasar a otro más cerca de los dos que estaban contemplando sorprendidos ante tal acto. "Me pregunto ¿por qué mierda tu abuelo te mando aquí conmigo si yo le pedí que solo vinieran Edd y Alfred?". Mascullaba furiosa con apenas unas lagrimas en sus ojos, el otro solo se quedo sentado, volvió a agitar su copa para después terminarse su contenido.

**Equestria.**

Ya había amanecido, y los tres viajantes ya se encontraban despiertos, Daniel había tomado lo que quedaba de su pay para repartirlo entre los tres, después de eso le calculo la hora para tomar el medicamento que el doctor le había dado el día anterior, Cloud vio esto y le pregunto que era lo que estaba consumiendo, el humano solo le respondió que era el antídoto contra el veneno de manicura, ya que cuando el llego a ese mundo se había topado con una y lo lastimo bastante y todavía tenía bastante de este circulando en su sangre, Blood se sorprendió cuando él les contó sobre que se había enfrentado a una manticora. Después de un rato entro al vagón otro guardia real, este era una poni pegaso blanca de crin rubia, que sorprendió tanto al ver al humano que casi tira lo traía, esta se fue a donde estaba el otro guardia, este era una pegaso blanca de crin rubia, Daniel la siguió con la vista, y cuando volvió su mirada con las hermanas noto que Blood lo estaba mirando raro.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunto extrañado por aquella mirada.

"Nada". Decía la otra para después dirigir si vista a la ventana con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

El tiempo paso y habían llegado a la estación, mientras todos recogían sus cosas para bajar, el humano noto a la guardia irse al otro vagón, pero había notado que esta lo miraba de otra manera diferente a cuando había entrado, se pregunto entonces de que habrán hablado en ese instante los dos guardias. Una vez en el andén Blood empezó a hablar.

"Que viaje más incomodo". Se quejaba mientras se estiraba.

"No me quejo". Decía para luego acercarse a las chicas. "Muy bien. ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?". Les pregunto dirigiéndose a las pegasos.

"Pues lo primero será ir a la casa de nuestra tía y de ahí ya veremos". Le decía Blood al humano.

"Entonces nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión". Les decía mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.

"¿No quieres venir con nosotras?". Le preguntaba Cloud.

"No puedo, tengo otros asuntos que debo atender primero Cloud". Le respondía, la pequeña pegaso bajo cabeza triste, a Daniel no le gustaba dejarla así. "Si quieres puedo ir a visitarlas en cuanto pueda". Tras decir esto Cloud empezó a dar brincos y junto con su hermana se despidieron del humano. Daniel se quedo parado ahí para verlas alejarse, después de un rato alzó su mochila listo para irse, pero un papel blanco que estaba en el suelo bajo de esta le llamo la atención, se agacho para tomarlo entre sus dedos y ver que era. Al levantarlo se da cuenta de que trataba de la tarjeta blanca, le dio vuelta varias veces para ver si tenía algo, pero solo estaba en blanco, al levantarse se percata de la presencia de dos guardias que hablaban a un lado del tren, el escucho claramente lo último que decían.

"Entiendo su preocupación Sargento, pero ahora mismo nuestras ordenes son la de custodiar el cofre hasta llegar al castillo". Le decía el unicornio negro.

"Pero...". Quería excusarse la Pegaso, pero el otro la callo.

"Sin peros, recuerde que tiene un deber que cumplir primero". Le recordó para dirigirse de nuevo al tren, la pegaso bajo la cabeza y con unos de sus cascos golpeo fuertemente el suelo, se percato después que el humano la estaba observando, le dio una mirada intimidante antes de volverse al tren.

Daniel se quedo intrigado por cómo cambio de actitud la pegaso en comparación al poco tiempo que estuvo en el vagón junto con el otro, también quería saber de qué era lo que estaban hablando los dos, puso la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se dispuso a salir de la estación, a la salida nota como una poni rosa y de crin alborotada recibiendo a todos los que llegaron con gran felicidad, el intento escabullirse y evitarla, pero cuando ya se estaba por un costado apareció de la nada otro poni llamándole la atención a la poni rosada.

"Me cago en la...". Se decía en voz baja y con los ojos bien cerrados esperando que la poni no lo viera, se giro lentamente en su dirección y los abrió lentamente, solo para no ver nada. "¿Donde se fue?". Dijo intrigado.

"¿Donde se fue quien?". Sintió una voz a su lado.

"Aaaaaah". Grito apenas la vio junto a él con unos ojos que mostraban tanto curiosidad y como alegría.

"Wow ¿Qué eres? Nunca antes había visto algo parecido". Le decía emocionada y saltando a su alrededor.

"Tranquila". Dijo deteniéndola. "Y para responder tu pregunta soy un humano".

"¿Eres un humano de esos de los que habla Lyra, que caminan camina sobre su cascos traseros a los cuales llaman pies, tienen manos, nada de pelo en su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza y que se cubren el cuerpo con algo llamado ropa?". Daniel no sabía que pensar con respecto a la poni, si le estaba tomando el pelo describiéndolo básicamente con lo que tenía al frente o que su amiga era extremadamente rara.

"Si". Le respondió.

"Oh, pero que olvidadiza soy se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿Cuál es tu nombre?". Le pregunto entusiasmada.

"Daniel Miranda". Contesto dudando si debió hacerlo o no.

"Bien Daniel es hora que te cante mi canción de bienvenida". Dijo emocionada para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo y reaparecer con una extravagante caja musical.

"¿La que de qué?". pregunto, después de eso la poni rosa hizo sonar una música mientras cantaba y bailaba Daniel solo se quedo viendo el pequeño espectáculo quieto en su lugar, de pronto Pinkie saca un pequeño caño el cual disparo confeti hacia el humano, pero la fuerza del disparo fue tal que lo mando a volar un par de metras para atrás.

"¿Porque será que siempre me sale mal el especial de confetis?". Se decía Pinkie dando pequeños saltitos en dirección al humano, Daniel intentaba levantarse algo aturdido por aquello, y cuando lo intentaba alfo se le apoyó encima. "¿te encuentras bien Dani?". Le pregunto algo preocupada Pinkie.

"Si, solo te pediría que salgas de encima por favor".

"Oki doki loki". Contesto para luego hacer una mortal para atrás y poner una pose típica de de los gimnastas olímpicos cuando hacen sus demostraciones, el otro lo vio todo de donde estaba y se preguntaba como lo había hecho mientras se levantaba del suelo. Una vez de pie no se dio cuenta que del bolsillo se había caído la tarjeta, Pinkie la agarro y la vio por un momento antes de guardársela en su alborotada crin cuando vio que el humano se estaba yendo. "Oye ¿a dónde te estas yendo?". Le preguntó tras alcanzarlo.

"Pues a lo que vine, a buscar a un poni en especifico". Respondió sin mirarla.

"¿Quién es?". Pregunto entusiasmando.

"No lo sé, solo sé que es el estudiante de la princesa". Respondió rascándose la nuca, Pinkie se quedo quieta con los ojos abiertos, Daniel percibió eso y se detuvo a verla. "¿Sucede alfo?". Le pregunto.

"Si, conozco a esa poni, es mi mejor amiga". Respondió volviendo a mostrar su alegría de siempre y seguir hablando. "Ven conmigo que te la presento". Dicho esto último lo tomo del pantalón y se le llevo arrastrando.

Después de unos minuto llegaron a lo que se parecía a una casa árbol, Pinkie no dudo ni por un instante en azotar la puerta en entrar y gritar el nombre de la poni, pero fue recibida por el quejido de algo cayéndose junto a un gran número de libros. Daniel por fin tuvo la libertad de poder levantarse del suelo, se sacudió la tierra de las prendas y se estiro tratando de acomodar todas sus articulaciones y huesos en su lugar, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en una especie de biblioteca.

"Pinkie ¿Dónde estamos?". Preguntaba mientras se acercaba a uno de los estantes y leía los títulos de estos,

"Estamos en la biblioteca de Poniville, aquí es donde vive mi amiga". Decía mientras hurgaba en un montón de libros tirados. "Aquí esta". Decía mientras intentaba sacar algo de ellos.

"¿Aquí esta qué?". Le pregunto acercándose, tras eso Pinkie logra sacar algo, este era un reptil morado con escamas verdes en su lomo. "¿Pero qué es eso?". Dijo sorprendido al verlo.

"Es Spike el ayudante de Twilight". Decía mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo. "Spike ¡Spike! ¿Dónde está Twilight?".

"Deja de sacudirme por favor Pinkie Pie". Le decía el pequeño reptil mientras era sacudido por lo poni rosa quien lo dejo de hacer disculpándose dejarlo en el suelo. "Perdóname Pinkie, pero Twilight no esta se fue hace un rato a lo de Applejack". Le decía mientras se sacudía las escamas, pero noto la presencia del humano. "¿Quién es él?". Pregunto señalándolo con unas de sus garras.

"Oh, el es Dani un amigo y está buscando a Twilight". Contesto la poni rosada.

"Hola". Dijo el otro levantando una mano para saludarlo, después se arrodilla par seguir hablando. "Disculpa ¿Donde dijiste que estaba Twilight?". Pregunto dudando un poco del nombre, cosa que no percibieron los otros.

"No esta aquí, se fue hace un rato a la granja de Applejack a por algo".

"¿Y dónde queda por casualidad?". Volvió a preguntar.

Oh, oh, yo sé donde vive, déjame llevarte hasta allí". Respondió alegremente la poni.

"No gracias, me encantaría ir solo esta...". Quiso decir algo, pero Pinkie ya lo había agarrado del pantalón y llevárselo arrastrando por el suelo, y al salir por la puerta está la había cerrado de un portazo tan fuerte que había tirado todos los libros, Spike al ver todo el desastre largo un quejido para luego empezar a levantar los libros.

Mientras tanto Pinkie llevaba a rastras a Daniel por un camino de tierra, por un lado había un bosque y por el otro un vasto terreno lleno de manzanos, se detuvieron en el camino, la poni se acerco a una valla blanca que separaba los terrenos del camino, y empezó a gritar a alguien que estaba por ahí.

"Applejack, por aquí". Le gritaba a una poni color anaranjado de crin rubia y con un sombrero vaquero, tenía como cutie mark unas manzanas, esta al escucharla se alzo al galope para acercarse.

"Hola Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?". Le preguntaba eta con su típico asentó del campo una vez se había acercado.

"Estoy buscando a Twilight ¿la has visto?".

"Si, estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, vino a pedirme unas cuantas manzanas". Contesto, luego nota la presencia de Daniel detrás de la rosada y le pregunta alarmada por aquel extraño ser. "¿Pero qué es eso que esta detrás tuyo?". Pinkie se da vuelta para ver qué es lo que era para luego volverse con la otra.

"Es mi amigo Daniel, está buscando a Twilight". Dijo mientras el aludido se acercaba.

"Hola". Saludo este una vez estaba con la otras dos. "Disculpa ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Twilight?".

"Pues aquí no, se fue hace un momento a la casa de Fluttershy". Le respondió con algo de desconfianza.

"¿Y dónde queda?". Le preguntó pero la poni rosa le volvió a contestar.

"Yo sé, yo sé". Dijo para luego tomarlo y llevarse arrastrando una vez más, pero esta vez al caerse al suelo su cabeza dio contra una piedra dejándolo inconsciente.

Paso un buen tiempo de esta manera, hasta que se despertó, se levanto de lo que parecía un sofá y se noto en una sala llena de casitas para aves cojines y una gran variedad distintas de otras cosas más para el cuidado de animales, en eso noto un grupo de cuadros de los cuales se podían ver a una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa con unos animales, había otra en la cual estaba junto a otras pegaso, la cual era celeste y de crin arcoíris, y otra donde estaba junto a otras ponis, las cuales reconoció a Applejack y a Pinkie, también estaba la pegaso celeste y había aparte dos unicornios una morada de crin morada con un mechón rosa y otro en in tono igual pero un tono más oscuro que el de su crin, y la otra era blanca y con la crin bien peinada y de color violeta. Noto después otro cuadro, pero este estaba boca abajo, lo levanto y vio que en este estaba cuando era una potrilla junto a otro color azul y crin gris y a una yegua madura que era parecida a la pegaso amarilla solo que esta era color beige y de crin roja. Después de verla la volvió a poner en su lugar y como eraba y se dio vuelta y cuando lo hizo noto a alguien que lo estaba observando desde la escalera, que al notar que lo estaba viendo termino de subir. El se acerco un poco a la escalera para volver a ver quién era, pero al pasar cerca de un saco con alimento, de su interior salió Pinkie.

"Te despertaste". Decía sobresaltando al pobre humano.

"Pinkie por favor no hagas eso que me vas a dar un infarto". Decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento a la vez que se agarraba el pecho. "¿Donde está Fluttershy?". Pregunto una vez recuperado.

"Ya hable con ella, dijo que se había marchado un par de minutos antes de de que llegáramos".

"Que bien". Se decía Daniel mientras se ponía la mano en la frente. "Y por preguntar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?".

"Cerca de dos horas". Le contestaba con gran naturalidad, el otro solo se dio un facepalm al escuchar la respuesta. "No te preocupes, Shy me dijo a donde se había ido". Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el humano la detuvo.

"Ya Pinkie, dudo que este ahí ahora mismo". Pinkie solo bajo su cabeza mientras se ponía triste, pero el rugir de tripas proveniente del humano la puso contenta.

"¿Tienes hambre?". Le preguntó está dando un brinco.

"Bastante, solo comí esta mañana una porción de pay de manzana". Aclaraba Daniel mientras se llevaba una mano a la panza que estaba volviendo a rugir.

"Pues conozco un lugar en donde podremos comer algo delicioso". Dijo para intentar salir devuelta pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. "Se me olvidaba". Se da vuelta. "Nos vemos más tarde Fluttershy". Le dijo a la pegaso amarilla que se había ocultado tras el sofá, al parecer le daba miedo el humano, después agarra de la mano a este y se lo lleva a tropezones, al salir se topan con un unicornio color beige y crin castaña corta, sus ojos son color verde oscuro y tenía como cutie mark la garra de algún animal, este al ver al humano abrió los ojos como platos y tenía la boca bien abierta. "Hola Leon, adiós Leon". Le decía Pinkie mientras pasaba velozmente a su lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al pueblo, el otro no se lograba explicar el cómo pudieron llegar tan rápido si estaban muy lejos. Pinkie lo había llevado a un negocio el cual se parecía a una casa echa de dulce, ahí Pinkie le sirvió una gran cantidad de muffins y pastelillos. Pasado un tiempo Daniel pudo terminar de comerlos, y después salieron para continuar buscándola, y en lo que daban vueltas por todo el pueblo se toparon con otras dos amigas de Pinkie, la primera con la que se toparon fue Rainbow Dash, o más bien dicho ella se topo con ellos, en especial con Daniel, ya que ella se encontraba realizando una acrobacia y sin darse cuenta voló demasiado bajo y chocó con el humano.

La posición en la que habían quedado después del choque era algo comprometedora sin contar que tenían sus rostros a escasos centímetros, tras eso la pegaso se disculpo y se volando a gran velocidad. Con la otra solo fue un encuentro casual, se encontraba dando vueltas para buscar algo de inspiración para una nueva línea de ropa, la obtuvo al ver a Daniel, junto a ella se encontraba Spike el cual le comento que Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca, después de despedirse ambos se fueron corriendo al lugar. No faltaba decir que Pinkie entro azotando la puerta, y sentir como unos libros se caían sobre alguien.

"Pinkie cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así". Le reprochaba la unicornio

"Ups. Perdón Twi". Se disculpaba la poni rosa.

"Bien ¿Que se te ofrece?".

"Vengo a traerte un amigo, te ha estado buscando todo el día, es un humano como los que nos contaba Lyra". Le decía mientras jalaba algo al interior de la casa.

"Pinkie, debo decirte que los humanos no existen y que no deberías creer lo que Lyra...". Intentaba decirle algo Twilight a Pinkie pero se quedo boquiabierta tras ver a Daniel, este la saludo tranquilo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Daniel Miranda". Se presentaba a la unicornio extendiéndole una mano, esta se sacude la cabeza y le corresponde el saludo.

"Twilight Sparkle". Le decía algo emocionada. "¿En serio eres un humano?". Le preguntaba todavía incrédula.

"Claro que lo es, no seas tontita". Le contestaba Pinkie dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?".

"Haber como te lo puedo decir". Se decía a si mismo intentando buscar las palabras que quería, hasta que al fin opto por al grano. "Mira, cono notaras no soy de este mundo, y tras mi llegada me pasaron un par de cosas que quisiera dejar atrás, un poni con él me tope me dijo que solo la princesa me podría ayudar a volver a mi mundo, pero me resultaría difícil llegar a ella, y que capaz tu me podrías ayudar con eso. No importa si no me quieres ayudar por la forma en que te lo pido, ya que podría buscar otras formas de poder hablar con la princesa". Le decía el humano tratando de sonar sincero en lo que le pedía, Twilight se quedo mirándolo callada por un momento hasta que empezó a hablar.

"No puedo". Daniel solo bajo la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta, pero Twi siguió hablando. "No te pongas mal, no es que no quiera ayudarte, es que la princesa se encuentra en estos momentos en asuntos diplomáticos con unos embajadores del reino de los grifos que vinieron ayer". El otro alzo la cabeza contento saber en qué le ayudaría, pero otro problema se le vino con eso.

"¿Y cuanto crees que va a tardar eso?".

"Depende de los asuntos a tratar, a veces tardan semanas enteras". Daniel soltó un leve quejido, en eso de la nada salta Pinkie y lo abraza.

"¡SI! Te vas a vas a quedar más tiempo, cuando escuche que venias de otro mundo y que debías regresar me sentí muy, muy triste porque no te pude dar tu fiesta de bienvenida, pero al escuchar que te vas a quedar por más tiempo me alegre y ahora te la podre dar, y para que no te sientas mal durante este tiempo tratare de hacer que tu estadía aquí en Equestria sea de las mejores y ten den ganas de regresar cuando tú quieras para que te pueda recibir con un gran pastel". Decía eufórica mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, Twi sonreía mientras lo veía.

"Bien si me disculpan voy a escribirle una carta a la princesa para que sepa de tu existencia". Les decía mientras se retiraba a un lado de la sala, Daniel al escuchar eso se libro del abrazo de Pinkie y la detuvo.

"Espera, ¿Cuándo lo hagas podrías mandarle algo más?". Le pregunto, la otra asintió y el se metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos buscando algo, al sentir que no estaba se registro entero intentando dar con algo, pero no lo encontró, desesperado agarro su mochila y empezó a vaciarla, las ponis se sorprendieron al ver el puñal que lo tenia ahí guardado, pero este les aclaro que no se asusten. "Oh no". Decía tras sacar el frasquito con píldoras y encontrar la mochila vacía.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunto Pinkie.

"No encuentro una tarjeta". Respondía mientras se agarraba de la cabeza.

"¿Que tarjeta?". Pregunto Twilight.

"Una tarjeta que me habían dicho que se la entregue a la princesa". Para cuando me vaya a presentar. "Se me debió caer en una de esas que anduvimos dando vueltas por el pueblo".

"No será una de color blanco y que no tiene nada". La describió Pinkie con cierta duda.

"Si, ¿La viste?". Le pregunto agarrándola de los hombros.

"Aquí la tengo". Dijo sacándosela de la crin. "Se te había caído después de cantarte mi canción de bienvenida". El se lo agradeció y agarro la tarjeta para verla bien, después se la pasa a la otra quien la toma usando su magia.

"¿Que tiene de especial esta tarjeta?". Le preguntó esta observándola más detalladamente.

"No lo sé". Contesto el otro. "Para empezar me la dio la misma persona que trajo aquí, y me dijo que esta sería mi tarjeta de presentación y que debía dársela a la princesa para que pudiera verla".

Twilight solo la miro intrigada en esta, se preguntaba que tenia esta y porque va decía nada, "quizás sea alfo que solo la princesa pueda leer, pensó antes de ir a escribir la carta y enviársela junto a asta. Después de hacerlo se volvió con el humano el cual estaba ojeando devuelta los libros que tenían, noto que Pinkie se ha ya ido aprovechó el resto del día a preguntarle cosas sobre el mundo del cual venia.

Esa misma noche en las afueras de Poniville en una casita bastante alejada de este, una extraña figura se movía inquietante en su interior. Leon el unicornio con el cual se habían cruzado Daniel y Pinkie ese mismo día se encontraba alterado de alguna forma, "No me creo lo que acabo de ver" "Debo decírselo a los otros", era una de las tantas cosas que se decía mientras intentaba escribir algo en papel pergamino, después de escribir algo en ellos se dirige a una jaula y saca dos cuervos a los cuales les dio la orden de buscar y entregarle el mensaje a sus compañeros, salió del edificio para liberarlas y ver como se iban volando en diferentes direcciones, mientras tanto otro ser salía para acompañarlo.

"Vamos Hela, debemos prepararnos para la reunión, esto es algo que nunca antes había sucedido, y se pondrá mejor". Le decía a esta que resultaba ser una manticora la cual tenía una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo, mientras se volvía a meter en la casa.


	4. Primer día en Poniville

**Capitulo Tres: Primer día en Poniville.**

Un gran día en Equestria se estaba alzando. Los ponis salían de sus casas a hacer sus quehaceres y demás. En Poniville se estaba levantando un ser el cual no pertenecía a ese mundo. Entre dolores de cabeza y quejidos le venían uno a uno los recuerdos de lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Después de que Twilight los dejara solo a Daniel y a Pinkie esta se acordó de algo y con gran velocidad le acerco, al pobre humano que se asusto al ver como esta se le abalanzo encima, le había dicho que se tenía que ir para hacer algo muy importante y que después tenía que el ir al Sugar Cube Corner a las siete treinta con Twilight. Después de eso saco algo de su crin y lo arrojo al piso para desvanecerse en una pequeña cortina de humo. Rato después se puso a hojear uno libros de la biblioteca, había tomado uno que por el color le había llamado la atención y que después de leer un par de líneas se da cuenta que se trataba de un libro de mafia. Paso un tiempo leyéndolo hasta que uno de los hechizos le llamo la atención lo leyó casi susurrando y después sintió una sensación extraña recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cuándo esta terminó, siguió con el libro. Rato después llega Twilight que al ver que ya no estaba Pinkie le pregunta al humano donde estaba, este le contestó todo lo que le había dicho la poni y después de eso se quiso retirar puro que tenía que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche ya que no savia por cuanto se iba a quedar en el pueblo hasta que la princesa se desocupara. Ante esto la unicornio le ofreció la habitación extra que tenía en la casa, en un principio él no quería aceptarla, pero tras la insistencia de esta, el humano cedió y la acepto. Tiempo después de acomodarse, Twilight se le acercó con una libreta y pluma y le preguntó si le podía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas con respecto al mundo de donde viene Daniel. Él aceptó. La conversación que mantenía con la morada unicornio era bastante fluida, había momentos en que ella se emocionaba al escuchar las cosas de los grandes avances que tenia e su mundo, y en otras se estremecía bastante con tan solo escuchar sobre las atrocidades que ocurrieron en la historia.

Hubo un momento en que la conversación que tenían se volvió algo incomoda cuando Twilight le pregunto por casualidad que era lo que comían los humanos. En ese momento Daniel no sabía cómo contestársela sin que esta se asustara de él, y sin más que mediar le contesto sinceramente. En un principio esta se asustó, pero después de un par de intentos, logro tranquilizarla. Después de todo esto, Daniel se fija en la hora y nota que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a lo de Pinkie. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron directo al Sugar Cube Corner. Una vez que llegaron notaron que todo el edificio estaba con las luces apagadas, el chico creía que habían llegado tarde, pero la unicornio le dijo que pasara y se adentro al oscuro lugar, Él se lo pensó por un momento y entro, avanzó con mucho cuidado por el lugar hasta que de repente se encendieron las luces y un gran grupo de ponis le gritaban "Sorpresa". Daniel se cayó de sentado sorprendido por todo aquello, mientras Pinkie se le acercaba dando pequeños saltitos.

"¿Y te gusto la sorpresa?". Le preguntaba saltado a lado suyo, el solo la observo antes de preguntarle algo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?". Dijo señalando la fiesta que se estaba realizando frente suyo.

"¿Pues tu fiesta de bienvenida? Dah". Le pone un gorrito de fiestas. "Ven disfruta". Desde donde estaba el humano alzo su mirada para ver un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a Poniville Daniel". El chico se quedo viéndolo por un momento hasta que se cruzó un vaso frente suyo. Miro a un contado y ahí se encontraba Twilight quien con su magia lo estaba haciendo flotar en el aire. El humano acepto.

Paso un buen tiempo desde que llegaron, y durante todo eso Daniel se encontró con todas las ponis que había conocido en ese día y pudo mantener una buena conversación con cada una de ellas, ya que por culpa de Pinkie no pudo hacerlo. También compitió contra Rainbow Dash a ver quién podía aguantar bebiendo más sidra, y después de catorce rondas quedaron en empate, minutos después fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por Pinkie a bailar. Esto le incomodo bastante, ya que eso era algo que no hacia a menudo o con muchas ganas. Después de baile sintió las ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire. salió por un par de minutos y se puso a meditar sobre todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien en lo que había vivido hasta entonces, pero se preguntaba para que fin lo había llevado a ese mundo. Respiro profundamente resignado y después se metió devuelta, pero no sin antes contemplar el cielo nocturno. Pasaron un par de horas para que la fiesta diera su fin, Daniel se fue con Twilight a su casa, ambos se habían divertido bastante con lo que Pinkie había preparado. Hubo un momento en que el humano sintió que alguien los observaba, desvió su mirada a un costado y noto no muy lejos de ahí a un poni acompañado por una ave extraña.

El joven se levanto de la cama y se propuso a vestirse para pasar el día en el pueblo. Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Twilight levitando con su magia tres cosas: una pastilla, un vaso con agua y un paquete. Se había quedado parada en frente de la puerta, estaba recordando algo que había sucedido el día anterior. Mientras ella estaba escribiendo la carta para la princesa Celestia, sintió una extraña sensación que venía de donde se encontraba Daniel. Pues eso estaba pasando devuelta, justo antes de entrar sintió esa misma sensación viendo de la habitación, pero desapareció en un momento a otro. Dudo por segundos si entrar o no, y cuando lo hizo se topo con el humano dando de espaldas a la puerta mirando por la ventana, se estaba colocando la camisa, Twilight pudo notar la marca que la manticora le había dejado en la espalda.

"¡¿PERO QUE TE PASO?!". Le grito alarmada mientras usaba su magia para recostarlo en la cama.

"Espera Twilight ¿qué haces?". Le preguntó sorprendido ya que no se esperaba eso, la unicornio no le prestó mucha atención a lo que le decía el otro, se piso la examinar la herida.

"¿Pero cómo te hiciste esto?". Le pregunto esta al humano que con mucho esfuerzo logro zafarse de la poni para sentarse al borde de la cama.

"Cuando llegue acá apareció en un bosque cerca Hoofington y me ataco una manticora". Le respondía mientras agarraba su mochila para sacar el frasquito con las pastillas del cual saco una. "Y esta me pico con su cola en la espalda, justo donde viste". Agarro el vaso con agua que Twi había dejado en una mesita que tenía al lado de la cama.

"¿Y esas pastillas?". Pregunto intrigada por estas.

"Resulta que quedaron restos del veneno en mi cuerpo y para que no me afecte debo tomar una de estas al día". Le decía tras haber consumido la dicha pastilla, después vio el paquete que la unicornio había traído. ¿Qué es eso?".

"Es algo que Rarity trajo para ti". Le paso el paquete, este lo abrió y vio que le había enviado un par de remeras negras, decidió probarse una para ver cómo le quedaban y noto que se veía y le quedaba bien. Después de eso Twilight le avisó que Spike estaba haciendo el desayuno, ella se retiro de la habitación dejándolo solo, se termino de arreglar y bajo para encontrarse con ella y Spike sentados en una mesa tomando el desayuno.

Después de eso el humano se quedo un rato conversando con la unicornio antes de salir de la biblioteca a recorrer el pueblo. Se la paso el día visitando a cada una de las ponis que conoció, algunas estaban ocupadas y otras no con las cuales tuvo una pequeña charla. Más tarde se fue al parque a descansar y continúo su recorrido después de aquello.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por una zona bastante alejada del pueblo, las casas estaban muy bien decoradas y tenían al menos dos pisos. Daniel se detuvo al frente de una vieja de dos pisos, tenía el jardín delantero cubierto por la maleza y se notaba que no había sido habitada por un buen tiempo. Por la curiosidad, que tenia se adentro al interior de esta. Estaba todo cubierto de polvo y era realmente espaciosa. Llego a la sala principal en donde las paredes de esta colgaban algunos que otros cuadros que con el tiempo fueron perdiendo algo de color, en el medio estaban bien acomodados. Había en un lado una pequeña biblioteca con varios libros y en costado apartado un viejo tocadiscos. Paso después de la sala a la cocina, la cual esta se podía ver que contenía de todo. Contenía, se notaba que estas fueron vaciadas desde hace tiempo y que apenas tenían algunas que otras ollas y sartenes, pero muy pocas. El humano después se fue al piso de arriba en donde había cerca de cuatro habitaciones y un baño. Solo una de las habitaciones era bastante grande y tenía una cama matrimonial, pero les faltaba a cada una las cobijas y los colchones. Se volvió después a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones que había para descansar un poco. En su rostro se le podía ver una sonrisa que demostraba satisfacción, y por su cabeza rodaba la idea de quedarse en ese mundo, pero se le esfumo cuando recordó que él era el único humano en ese lugar. Se quedo sentado ahí por un buen rato pensando en todo aquello y otras cosas más hasta que un ruido lo saco de aquel trance, Quiso darse la vuelta para ver qué era lo que lo provocó, pero algo duro le dio en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Una sombra que aspecto equino dejaba caer una sartén, para luego proceder a arrastrar el cuerpo del humano.

Poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor y noto apenas que no estaba en la sala de la vieja casa a la que había entrado. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado y lo último que recordaba era aquel ruido extraño que sintió antes de encontrarse ahí. Intento moverse, pero alfo se lo impedía, se miro a los brazos y vio que estaba atado a una silla, empezó a forcejear para ver si podía librarse de sus ataduras sin éxito alguno. Empezó a examinar más a su alrededor y noto que estaba en un habitación, a un lado había. Una cama con una mesa de luz, y para el otro, un escritorio con un montón de papeles. Noto también que había un montón de papeles con dibujos antropomórficos los cuales no los podía definir bien.

No paso mucho para que entrara alguien a la habitación. Era una unicornio color turquesa, su crin era del mismo color con un mechón con un tono más grisáceo, tenía como cutie mark una especie de lira. Esta al ver que el humano se despertó empezó a sonreír ampliamente y se le acerco a toda velocidad.

"Oh ya te despertaste". Le decía esta con una notoria emoción en su tono de voz.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?". Le pregunto en firma demandante, mientras trata de zafarse de las ataduras que tenia.

"Nada importante, solo quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas y algo más". Le respondía acentuando lo último.

_"No me gusta como suena ese algo más"_. Se decía mentalmente antes de seguir ablando. "¿Y qué es lo que quiere preguntarme?".

"¿Es verdad que se mueven por extraños vehículos de metal o que están conectados a través de algo llamado Internet?". El humano se quedo mirándola por un momento con un tic en el ojo.

"Déjame intentar entender algo antes de responderte, ¿Como mierda sabes todo eso?". Le decía incrédulo por lo que le había preguntado la unicornio.

"He estado estudiando sobre ustedes y sus costumbres por largo tiempo". Le respondía esta mientras se le acercaba y se sentaba en su regazo. Esto ya le estaba incomodando bastante a Daniel.

"¿Que estás haciendo?". La unicornio se acomodo encima de él y después se puso cara frente a él. Esto le ayudo a que notara los anaranjados ojos de la yegua y de solo estar sintió como algo asía presión en sus labios, ella lo estaba besando. Trato de escapar de este, pero la unicornio puso sus cascos detrás de su cabeza para evitar que se escapara de su beso. Después de varios minutos se separa por falta de aire. "¿qué crees que estas asiendo?". Le dijo este impresionado por la actitud de la unicornio.

"Nada especial, solo quiero que me dejes embarazada de un pequeño niño humano". Le decía esta para luego intentar besarlo una vez más, pero una voz proviniendo de afuera de la habitación hizo que se detuviera.

"Lyra ¿donde estas?". Se sentía gritar una voz viniendo de alguna parte de la casa.

"Aquí ¿qué quieres Bon Bon?". Le respondía con cierta frustración marcada en su rostro.

"Necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas". Su voz se sentía cada vez más cerca.

"¿Qué no puedes ir tu sola?". Dijo bajándose de encima del humano, para luego salir por la puerta dejándolo solo. Por un momento Daniel se alivio hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar de nuevo a la unicornio.

"Perdóname, pero me tengo que ir". Se acerca a un armario y saca un sombrero. "Y cuando vuelva, continuaremos con lo nuestro". Le dijo para luego darle un beso y marche definitivamente de aquella habitación.

"Si es que estoy aquí para entonces". Se decía Daniel para después empezar a forcejear con fuerza las ataduras que llevaba puestas.

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo intentando zafarse de estas cuando termino por quedarse sin energías, las examino después para notar que por más que forzara o tirara de estas nunca se iban a aflojar, echo la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que le podría pasar a partir de ese momento. Fue ahí que sintió como las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos se soltaron, y quiso saber qué es lo que había pasado. Miró a sus espalda y noto que había alguien allí, y que en un tenue destello de luz se esfumo del lugar. No tenia palabras para poder explicar lo que acababa de ver, pero fuese lo que fuese le estaba realmente agradecido por lo que hizo. Y gracias a eso pudo después deshacerse del resto de sus ataduras.

Cuando por fin se levantó de aquella silla se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta e intento girar el picaporte, lamentablemente la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, se fijo si no había otra forma de salir de ahí y noto una ventana, el se asomo a ver. Para su desgracia estaba en un segundo puso, pero no muy lejos de ahí había crecido un árbol. Aprovecho todo esto para lograr escaparse de ahí, salto por la ventana hasta llegar al árbol y después largarse de allí. Le llevo un buen tiempo lograr llegar hasta la casa de Twilight, y cuando entro fue recibido por Spike. Este se alarmo por las marcas de las cuerdas que le habían quedado por tanto forcejear. Daniel le pedido al pequeño dragón que no dijera nada a Twilight, le pregunto después donde estaba el baño para poder darse un ducha y sacarse las tensiones que tenia después de eso y se fue después a su habitación, miro su reloj y noto que era bastante tarde y lo comprobó asomándose por la ventana para ver cono el sol se ponía para dar paso a la noche. Se recostó mas tarde sobre su cama esperando a que fuese la hora de la cena. Se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado ese día y en aquel extraño que lo ayudo a escaparse.

**En Canterlot.**

Sentado frente a un escritorio se encontraba un unicornio negro de crin gris oscura, se abre una puerta de la cual entran dos soldados reales.

"Nos mando a llamar, teniente". Le dijo uno de ellos que era un terrestre color siena y de crin castaña, tenía como cutie mar una estrella de seis puntas con dos espadas cruzadas encima.

"Si sargento Hélix". Le respondió este para dejar de hacer algo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a los dos ponis que tenía en frente. "Estuve pensando en lo que usted y la sargento Mina me estuvieron diciendo desde que salimos de Poniville". Se apoyo de codos sobre la mesa y junto su dos cascos.

"¿Lo dice enserio?". Le pregunto le preguntó el otro poni quien resulto ser una pegaso color blanca y crin rubia, de cutie mark tenía una simple espada.

"Si". Le respondió, ambos ponis estaban sonriendo. "Y es por eso que los asigno a ustedes dos para la vigilancia de este extraño". A ambos se les esfumo la sonrisa que se les había marcado.

"Espera ¿Q-que nos intenta decir?". Preguntó nervioso Hélix con lo que le había dicho su teniente.

"Que usted y la sargento Mina se irán mañana al amanecer a Poniville para asegurarse de que aquel extraño no sea realmente peligroso". Termino por responder ambos ponis se miraron por un momento antes de querer quejarse con lo que le pedían.

"Mi señor, pido permiso para hablar". Dijo la pegaso a lo que el teniente le responde.

"Permiso denegado, se lo que me quiere decir". Se levanta de su asiento y se les acerca. "No hay evidencia de que aquel extraño sea peligroso, y lo que el sargento Hélix pudo haber sentido pudo venir de otro lado que se ha canalizado en aquel ser". Explico para luego sacar con su magia unas llaves de uno de los cajones del escritorio. "Por eso los envío a ustedes dos". Le entrega las llaves al poni terrestre. "Hélix a pesar de ser terrestre puede sentir la magia como si fuera un unicornio, y tu sargento Mina tienes muy buenas habilidades para seguir a un objetivo y neutralizarlo con mucha facilidad". Se vuelve a su asiento. "Así que, si surge algún inconveniente sé que podrán solucionarlo de cualquier forma". Dicho esto se pone a ver unos papeles que están sobre el escritorio.

"Disculpe mi teniente ¿De qué son estas llaves?". El unicornio levanta su vista a los dos que seguían parados en frente de su escritorio.

"Son de mi apartamento en Poniville". Ambos ponis quedan todavía incrédulos ante aquella respuesta.

"¿Y por que tiene un apartamento allí?". Esta vez fue la pegaso quien pregunto.

"Porque tengo una novia allí, ¿que acaso ustedes pensaban que hacía otra cosa en mis días libres?". Les dijo de manera seria, ambos ponis se pusieron nerviosos mirando para los costados rascándose cada uno la nuca. "Bien si ya no tienen nada más que decir, quiero ver que para mañana estén en Poniville y espero que no me dejen un desastre mi apartamento o si no les daré un castigo a cada uno". Dicho esto ambos dijeron si señor y salieron de la oficina. _"Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo está a punto de pasar"_. Pensó el antes de seguir con los apeles.


	5. El libro

**Capitulo Cuatro: El Libro.**

**Everfree.**

Se puede ver a un extraño poni que se encontraba encapuchado en medio de un claro a mitad del aterrador bosque. Este estaba realizando un extraño conjuro que tiempo después, un extenso círculo mágico empezó a abarcar el enorme espacio. Tiempo después una luz cegadora cubrió todo para luego dejar a la vista una extraña criatura que segundos después de ser traída a aquel mundo dio un fuerte rugido.

"Que comience el baile". Se decía aquel encapuchado mientras sus oscuros ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa se notaban por debajo de la capa.

**Poniville.**

El día ya daba inicio y todo poni se estaba levantando para empezar el día. Por otra parte, para Daniel el día ya había empezado hace tres horas atrás, cuando se despertó a causa de una pesadilla ocasionada por lo vivido el día anterior, y para re matarla justo cuando estaba a punto de recobrar el sueño un extraño rugido resonó por todo el pueblo. Se levanto apenas de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse un poco la cara y mirar se por el espejo, se noto en este que tenía un mechón de pelo color rojo oscuro. Para él no le era extraño eso, ya que siempre se encontró alguna que otras veces algún pelo del mismo color, pero esa era la primera vez que tenía un mechón de pelo con ese color, para su suerte era pequeño y nadie lo notaría hasta que vuelva a su color original.

Después de eso salió de ahí y se fue abajo en donde se encontró con Spike cocinando el desayuno.

"Buen día Spike". Le dijo acompañado e gran bostezo, el pequeño dragón se da vuelta para ver quién era el que le estaba hablando.

"Oh, hola Daniel ¿Cómo dormiste?". Le pregunto mientras le dejaba algo del desayuno sobre la mesa.

"Para el cuerno, tuve una pesadilla a mitad de la noche y para colmo ese rugido que no sé de donde venia". Le contestaba la mirando para un costado apoyado sobre la mesa.

"¿Que rugido?". Le pregunto Spike dejando de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo con duda.

"Un rugido, uno demasiado fuerte, ¿que no lo escuchaste anoche?". El humano se mantenía sorprendido de que el pequeño dragón no lo haya escuchado.

"No". Le dijo para después continuar con lo suyo, el humano se quedo ahí pensando por un instante para después volver a hablar.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué me podes prepara un café?". Spike asiente con la cabeza y luego pone agua a hervir, minutos después lleva Twilight saludando a todos. Daniel repite con ella la misma pregunta que con Spike respecto al fuerte rugido que sintió anoche, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, no lo sintió. Con esto pensó después si lo que hoyo fue producto de su imaginación o no.

A partir de ahí el desayuno con normalidad. Toda la mañana fue normal, Daniel por un lado, como no sabía qué hacer se fue a la granja de los Apple a preguntarle a Applejack si no quería que le ayudara en cosechar manzanas. Por el otro Twilight se quedo organizando la biblioteca, de vez en cuando venían ponis a devolver libros y otros a pedir algunos. Hubo un momento el que vino un poni a dejarle una gran caja llena de libros. Estos resultaba ser los libros que pidió a otras bibliotecas que le enviaran alguna que otra copia de algunos libros que ella no tenía. Abrió la caja y los sacó a todos y junto con Spike se pusieron a revisarlos.

Mientras tanto a la estación de trenes se habían bajado de in tren dos ponis, los cuales en silencio se fueron caminando. Tras quince minutos después llegaron a su destino, el lugar era un apartamento modesto y acogedor, no tenía nada más que una habitación, un baño, una sala y cocina, para ellos todo iba bien hasta que se toparon con el problema de que no había nada en las alacenas del pequeño departamento acomodaron sus cosas para después salir a comprar lo que iban a necesitar por el momento.

Para Daniel el día fue bastante agotador, puesto a que estaría en un principio intentando como idiota bajar manzanas a través de patadas dadas a los arboles, y como último detalle, Rainbow Dash estaba cerca para verlo y después partirse de la risa. Tras aquellos fallidos intentos decidió directamente subirse al árbol y bajarlas con las manos. Hizo eso por un par de horas, y milagrosamente acabo con veinte arboles de esta manera. Tras eso fue a ir a Applejack, la cual estaba lidiando con su perra Winona, quien se encontraba alterada. El humano le preguntó que le pasaba y la poni campesina le contesta que no sabe que ha estado así desde la noche pasada, después de esto le pidió que fuera a buscar a Fluttershy para ver si ella podía calmarla, Daniel acepto el mandado y se fue directo a la casa de la pegaso. Cuando llego, la encontró en el mismo estado que Applejack, solo que a un nivel superior: todos y cada uno de los animales que había en la casa estaba alterado. Al humano le costó encontrar a la pegaso en tanto embrollo, y cuando lo hizo le pregunto qué les pasaba a sus animales, esta le respondió lo mismo que la poni naranja solo que esta especifico la causa. Lo que había causado todo aquello le había sorprendido ya que se trataba de un extraño rugido a mitad de la noche. Daniel le dijo sobre lo de Applejack y esta le dijo que en cuanto terminara de calmar a los animales de su casa iría a resolver su problema. Dicho esto se fue a la granja a avisarle a la otra poni y después de eso se fue directo al pueblo. Durante el camino se puso a pensar sobre aquello de los animales, y en un principio se sintió ofendido por el hecho que los animales habían oído el rugido esa noche aparte de él. Pero sus pensamiento fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando vio a cierta poni caminando en su dirección. inmediatamente se echo a un callejón y se asomo un poco a ver si lo había visto, y para su suerte, no. pero su único problema era que se había detenido frete a un negocio cerca de ahí, en lo que estaba pensando como evadirla sin que lo vea, pasaron muy cerca de ahí dos ponis. El aprovecho el momento y los arrastró a su escondite.

"Shh, no hagan ruido por favor". Les pidió en vos bajas mientras los otros estaba forcejeando por liberarse del agarre del humano quien los tenia tapándoles la boca. "Necesito que me hagan un favor". Ambos ponis dejaron de forcejear y lo miraron. "Quiero me ayuden a escabullirme de ella". Dijo soltándolos y después señalando a una poni unicornio color turquesa.

"¿Y cómo crees que aremos eso?". Le dijo uno de ellos que era un semental.

"Fácil, tú me cubres". Dijo señalando al semental. "Y tú la vigilas por si ella mira para donde nosotros estamos". Señalo después a la poni que se quedo viendo a Lyra.

"Entendido". Dijo esta para después ponerse los tres en marcha.

El semental iba caminando con normalidad y a su lado estaba Daniel avanzando de cuclillas siguiendo el paso al que iba este para evitar quedar expuesto, la otra poni mira de vez en cuando para ver que la unicornio no se fijara en ellos, después de que se hayan alejado lo suficiente, el choco salió de atrás del poni.

"Gracias, les debo una". Les decía mientras e levantaba.

"No hay porque". Contestaron los dos ponis.

"Ahora dinos ¿Porque te ocultas de esa poni?". Le pregunto el semental queriendo saber la razón por la cual le tuvieron que ayudar.

"Solo te puedo decir que no quiero recordarlo y que no quiero que me vuelva a secuestrar". Ante esto, solo lo miraron raro.

"Bueno". Dijo para luego extenderle un casco. "Me llamo Hélix Bluestar". Se presento el semental.

"Y yo me llamo Mina Strongheart". Se presento la otra con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"Un placer, yo me llamo Daniel Miranda". Dijo para luego estrechar la mano con el casco de ambos ponis, pero se detuvo al ver bien a la poni pegaso. "¿Creo haberte visto antes?". La pegaso al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa, hasta que Hélix se metió e medio de la conversación.

"Ok, creo que yo y mi compañera nos debemos ir". Dijo para después empezar a empujar a la pegaso. "Nos veremos en otro momento, adiós". Y digo esto se alejaron rápido de él, y cuando ya estaban apartado lo suficiente se pusieron a hablar. "Por poco te descubre". Le decía secamente este a Mina.

"Si por poco". Le respondía a lo que continúo. "Es increíble que tu plan funcionara". Le dijo mientras ambos se metían al edificio en donde estaba el departamento en que se estaban quedando.

"Lo mismo digo, ahora solo hay que esperar hasta mañana para empezar a vigilarlo". Le decía recordando minutos antes de que los agarrara desprevenidos, habían acordado primero tratar de hacerse amigos de él para poder observarlo de cerca y poder vigilarlo con más tranquilidad y sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

"Bien, ahora quiero saber cómo haremos con la cama". Decía para después abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde se podía ver una cama para dos.

"Pues duerme tu en ella". Se metió en la cocina a llenar las alacenas sin la mercadería que consiguieron.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?". Se le acerco para después sentarse y verlo acomodar todo.

"Pues yo dormiré en el sofá". Dijo terminando de guardar todo y empezar a cocinar algo.

"Está bien". Dijo Mina acatando la decisión de su compañero y esperando paciente la comida.

Por otro lado Daniel se había vuelto a la casa de Twilight, y antes de meterse en su interior se topo con un extraño paquete que había dejado frente de la puerta, este lo agarro y se metió para encontrarse con una contenta unicornio que estaba poniendo unos libros en los estantes de la biblioteca.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?". Le pregunto este llamándole la atención.

"Hola Daniel, estaba colocando los nuevos libros en su lugar". Le respondía esta para después dirigirse a una caja y cerrarla.

"Bien, toma lo dejaron frente a la puerta". Le entrega el paquete a la unicornio y después se acerca a la biblioteca para ver cuáles eran los nuevos libros.

Twilight se apresuro en abrir lo que le había dado el humano, para solo encontrarse con un libro y una pequeña nota, y tanto esta como la portada del libro estaban escritos en un extraño lenguaje que se parecían bastante a las runas.

Esto le sorprendió bastante y lo abrió, solo para descubrir que en su totalidad estaba escrito con el mismo lenguaje. Daniel en todo ese momento había sacado un libro que le había llamado bastante la atención, este era uno que hablaba sobre los ponis que solo aparecen en leyendas antiguas de Equestria, y mientras lo ojeaba se quedo parado en uno de los poni que resulto ser un unicornio color gris y de crin negra, tenía como cutie mark un libro abierto del cual salía un grupo de estrellas negras. Lo que más le llamo la atención de este es que tenía un peinado parecido al que el tenia. Se giro en dirección a donde estaba Twilight para preguntarle sobre ese poni cuando noto que estaba distraída con un libro. Se acerco disimuladamente para ver de qué se trataba este hasta que noto su contenido obligándolo a quitárselo de los casco.

"¡Oye!". Le decía al ver como se lo había arrebatado de golpe, pero noto que este tenía una expresión de asombro cada vez que pasaba de página. "Daniel". Le llamo la atención. "¿Entiendes lo que dice?".

"Entenderlo sería poco decirlo, yo mismo invente este tipo de escritura solo por diversión, ¿Donde conseguiste esto?". Le preguntó a Twilight.

"Es lo que tú me diste".

"¿En serio?". Pregunto sorprendido.

"Si". Se puso frente a él y le entrega la nota. "Y venia junto a esto". El humano la toma. "¿Que es lo que dice?". Le pregunta y este se pone a leerlo.

"Dice claramente: _Para Daniel, espero que te guste_". Esto le extraño a ambos nadie sabe de su existencia a excepción de las manes 6 y alguno que otro poni.

"¿Quien será el que te lo envía?". Se preguntó la unicornio en voz alta para después preguntarle algo al humano. "¿y de que trata el libro?". Tras esto lo primero que hizo fue leer la portada de este.

"_magica reléase_". En ese preciso momento el humano sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho lo que le obligo a arrodillarse, Twilight se asusto por esto y empezó a socorrerlo.

Esta sensación solo le duro por un rato antes de desvanecerse, pero con ello le trajo un pequeño cambio que Twilight noto, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?". Le pregunto la unicornio mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Más o menos". Le respondió con una notable expresión de dolor en su rostro. "Me duele un poco el pecho".

"¿Y que fue eso?".

"No lo sé, pero capas que la respuesta este escrita en el libro". Decía para después abrirlo y empezar a leer su contenido a lo que después aparto su mirada extrañado. "Twilight, este es un manual básico de magia". Le dijo.

"¡¿QUE?!". Le quita el libro para examinarlo. Pero Daniel lo recupera inmediato.

"Recuerda que no sabes leer esto, y te puedo asegurar que lo es".

"¿Y que tiene?".

"Según el índice solo lo básico, como concentrar la magia, hechizos básicos, hechizos elementales: fuego, agua electricidad, hielo, aire y tierra". Iba diciendo tranquilamente, y mientras lo hacia Twilight iba asintiendo la cabeza teniendo en cuanta los libros que ella tiene. "Formulación de encantamientos, realización de círculos mágicos básicos, conjuros base, composición de hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos, noción de la magia avanzada: creación de cristales de magia".

"¿Cristales de magia?". Pregunto extrañada la unicornio al escuchar lo último.

"Si". Se va al final del libro. "Aquí lo dice y marca los pasos para realizarlo".

"¿Que sucede aquí?". Pregunto Spike que acababa de entrar a la sala.

"Nada". Dijeron los dos al unisonó mirando fijamente al pequeño dragón.

"Bien, vengo a decirles que ya está el almuerzo". Dijo para después empezar a retirarse.

"Ok, enseguida vamos". Le dijo para después volverse a la unicornio. "Que dices ¿después de comer nos ponemos a ver que dice este libro?". Le propuso.

"Está bien". Le respondió en modo afirmativo.

Después de esto, dejaron el libro sobre una mesa y se fueron a almorzar. Al terminar se pusieron a pasarlo ente ambos a algo entendible. A medida que lo hacían Twilight intento realizar algunos, pero a pesar de que era uno demasiado básico le costaba realizarlo. Se pasaron todo el día realizando esto hasta que llego la noche. Se detuvieron a mitad del libro para cada uno irse a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Daniel se quedo leyéndolo un rato más antes de recostarse en su cama y dormir. Por su lado Twilight se quedo pensando en aquello que ocurrió en la sala. En cuanto leyó esas palabras, justo en el mismo instante en que le empezó a doler el pecho sintió como de su cuerpo empezaba a emanar magia, la cual, hasta ahora, no había dejado de emanar.


	6. Peligro en el Bosque

**Capítulo cinco: Peligro en el Bosque.**

Estaba Daniel sentado en la mesa de la cocina, por un lado estaba Spike preparando el desayuno para todos y por el otro estaba Twilight leyendo el libro de magia que el humano había recibido el día anterior. Por un instante la poni bajo el libro para ver al humano y noto que este estaba en un estado deplorable.

"¿Te sucede algo Daniel?". Le pregunto a lo que el chico reaccionó y miro a la poni.

"No tanto, tuve una pesadilla anoche, soñé que era perseguido por una extraña criatura en medio de un bosque, y que ésta me alcanzaba y devoraba". Dijo con cansancio en su voz y empezó a echarse sobre la mesa. "Pero al menos no soñé con esa poni".

"¿Que poni?". Pregunto Twi mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

"La que me quiso violar ase unos días". Contesto inconscientemente el humano sólo para después quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

"¿cuando te sucedió eso?". Le pregunto después, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que el estaba dormido. "Hey, ¿me escuchaste?". Lo empieza mover con un casco, pero no consiguió nada.

"Déjalo, quizás no durmió bien anoche". Le digo Spike para luego dejar el desayuno recién hecho sobre la mesa.

La unicornio le sonrío y le dio después la razón. Usando su magia lo lleva después a su habitación para que siguiera durmiendo y se vuelve a la cocina pata terminar su desayuno y leer el libro.

Los primeros títulos de este trataban el manejo, y la práctica de algunos hechizos básicos como levitación y la tele transportación. Pero cuando llegó a los hechizos elementales, le llamó la atención los hechizos de fuego, los cuales eran sólo tres, crear fuego con la mano, prender en llamas a un objeto a distancia, realizar una bola de fuego que se puede arrojar con las manos y crear un escudo de fuego temporal. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención y que no tenía los pasos para realizarlo era el de un hechizo llamado impactó infernal, pero sí decía el efecto que causaba. No pasó mucho para que su lectura fuera interrumpida por cierta pegaso de crin arcoíris, quién entro abruptamente por la puerta.

"¡Twilight tienes que venir inmediatamente a la casa de Fluttershy!". Grito Rainbow mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la poni.

"¿Que sucede Rainbow Dash?". Le pregunto ésta quién empezó a ser empujada por la pegaso.

"¡Acaban de encontrar una hidra mal herida cerca del bosque Everfree!". Le respondió dando un gran empujón.

"¡¿QUE?!". Grito sorprendida Twilight e inmediatamente salió a todo galope a la casa de su amiga.

En cuestión de unos minutos llegaron rápidamente, pero desde lejos se podía ver que Rainbow tenía razón: cerca de la entrada de su casa estaba una gran hidra tumbada con grandes heridas sangrantes y casi el resto delas mane y otros dos ponis atendiéndola. Al llegar pudo identificar uno de los dos ponis, mientras que al otro no.

"Fluttershy ¿que pasó?". Le llamó la atención a la pegaso amarilla que estaba tratando una de las tantas heridas.

"No lo se". Dijo teniendo de coser una herida para después vendar otra. "Estaba tranquila conversando con Leon y vino esa pegaso diciendo que la había encontrado cerca del bosque y con su ayuda y la de Leon pudimos traerla aquí". Término diciendo para después continuar con su trabajo.

Twilight miro a donde estaba León y vio como este le estaba dando ordenes a Applejack, a Rainbow y a la extraña pegaso para atender ciertas heridas, y junto a las cabezas estaba Pinkie tratando de animarlas con alguna de sus jugarretas. No tardó mucho para que después se juntara con Fluttershy para tratar algunas heridas que tenía la hidra. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Fluttershy se acerco a la hidra para preguntarle que le había ocurrido, lo mismo pasó con Twilight que se acerco a la pegaso para preguntarle quién era.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en casa de Twilight, Daniel se encontraba profundamente dormido en su habitación, y en su mente el se encontraba suspendido en el vacío oscuro.

"Vaya, ya estaba extrañado este lugar". Se decía para después levantarse del suelo.

"Y de seguro que también me extrañaste a mi". Le hablo una voz detrás de él.

"Pues claro, como no olvidarme de ti Elizabeth". Decía para darle vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con la chica de cabellos verdes, pero ésta parecía que no estaba muy contenta. "¿Te pasa algo?".

"¿Ajos es ella?". Pregunto de manera portante dejando confundido a Daniel.

"¿A que te refieres?".

"A esto". Dijo para después hacer aparecer una nube en la cual se podía ver a Daniel y Lyra besándose.

"En mi defensa, ella me amarró a una silla y me empezó a besar". Trato de defenderse.

"Creo que será mejor que te fijes bien". Ducho esto el chico miro bien lo que había en la nube para darse cuenta de que se trataba del sueño que había tenido ase unos días atrás y ante esto se quedó mudo. "Que no se te olvide que puedo leer tú mente incluyendo los sueños". Le decía para después hacer desvanecer la nube.

"Bue, ¿a que vienes?". Le preguntaba mientras escuela su cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo e el con Lyra.

"Venía a decirte que dentro de un par de días iré a Equestria a quedarme contigo". Le estaba contestando cuando se que do callada in momento. "Pero". Dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz y se detuvo ahí por unos momentos.

"¿Elizabeth? ¿Pasa algo?". Le pregunto Daniel al ver como estaba la chica.

"Necesito comprobar algo". Dijo para después acercarse y tomar una de las manos del chico y hacer aparecer un extraño brillo. "No me lo puedo creer". Se repetía varias veces mientras se alemana agarrando de la cabeza.

"Elizabeth ¿Que pasa?". Pregunto ahora nervioso Daniel que aún mantenía aquel extraño brillo en la mano.

"Sólo espérame, tratare de que mi viaje a Equestria sea lo más rápido posible". Movió los brazos con fuerza a los costados y todo el lugar empezó a iluminarse.

"ELIZABETH". Grito con fuerzas Daniel tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero ya era tarde ya había regresado a la realidad.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación abriendo los ojos, se sentó en la cama y se refregó los ojos. Miro a un costado y se encontró con Spike que lo estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Que?". Le pregunto al ver el estado en el que estaba.

"E-e-estas brillando". El humano se extraño por lo que ecos y decidió mirarte, sólo para comprar que Spike tenía razón.

Todo el cuerpo de todo estaba brillando en un tenue color gris no sabía lo que estaba pasando y al cabo de una segundos dejó de hacerlo.

"¿Desde cuando estaba así?". Le pregunto.

"Desde ase unos momento entre a dejarte el libro este y empezaste a brillar de la nada". Con eso un montón de cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, pero fue algo que se le vino a la cabeza lo que lo llevó a hacer lo siguiente

"Pasame el libro". Dijo para después recibir el libro de las garras del pequeño dragón.

Acto seguido busco en el libro algo que le había interesado hace bastante y empezó a concentrarse en uno de los hechizos, de la nada su mano empezó a brillar con aquel brillo gris asta que se disipó y en su lugar había unos pequeños rayos eléctricos recorriéndole la mano. Tanto el humano como el dragón se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello.

"Spike ¿Donde ésta Twilight?". Le pregunto levantando mirada al dragón.

"Ésta en la casa de Fluttershy, Rainbow vino y le dijo que fuera inmediatamente". Ante esto el humano se despide rápidamente de Spike y sale corriendo de la biblioteca.

Los minutos habían pasado y para suerte habían logrado curar a la hidra, para ese entonces Rarity había llegado para ayudar también. Ya estaban todos reunidos conversando. Twilight le pregunto a Fluttershy que era lo que pudo decir la hidra sobre lo que le ocurrió, lo cual fue muy poco: la hidra se encontraba comiendo algo que había cazado cuando una extraña criatura con la apariencia de un poco la atacó por detrás, ésta se empezó a defender, pero ni pudo con la extraña bestia así que intento huir y lo consiguió. Todos se quedaron petrificados al oír la breve historia. Pero eso duro poco cuando sintieron a alguien gritar, se tiraron a donde provenía el grito y pudieron ver a Daniel a lo lejos gritando y corriendo en su dirección.

"¡Twilight!". Le grito este mientras corría, mientras tanto la aludida a lo lejos le saludaba, pero la felicidad de todos se vio apagada por completo al contemplar algo aterrador.

Mientras el corría hacia ellos algo salió del bosque, un ser extraño de piel gris y carente de todo tipo de pelaje, que derriba en cuestión de segundos al humano, y con algo parecido a un tentáculo lo sujeta de los pies y lo empieza a arrastrar por el bosque Everfree. Todos empiezan a correr para tratar de alcanzarlos, pero era demasiado rápido y los dejó atrás.

Daniel era arrastrado de espaldas al suelo gritando por el dolor que le causaba todas piedras y raíces que sobresalen de la tierra. Llegó un momento en que la bestia dejó de correr, pero levanto al chico del suelo y lo arrojó contra unos árboles, eso hizo que el humano se retorciera del dolor, después la bestia se le abalanza encima, pero antes de que pudiera caer encima de Daniel, este rueda por el suelo y después se levanta y corre lo más que puede. Mientras él intentaba escapar, la criatura logra reaccionar a tiempo y lo sujeta del cuello con uno de sus tentáculos, el humano por reacción hizo iluminar sus manos con un brillo gris para que luego estas se prendieran en llamas y lo quemara para liberase. La bestia por el dolor provocado lo suelta, pero con otro de los tentáculos lo golpea fuertemente mandando a volar unos cuántos metros, Daniel a pesar del dolor provocado por aquel golpe, se levanto del suelo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida en medio del bosque, y con eso el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo esa noche le venía a la cabeza, sólo que ésta vez era de verdad. Mientras corría hacia todo lo que podía para que la bestia novio alcanzara. Llegó un momento que vio un río y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió y nado lo más rápido a la otra orilla. Al llegar al otorgado miro para atrás a ver sí por casualidad la bestia no quiere dudar el río, peto para su desgracia ésta se metió y empezaba a nadar asta la orilla en donde se encontraba él. Por una extraña casualidad nota que ésta era más lenta en el agua que en tierra y quiso aprovechar para largarse, pero pensó que sí no evitaba que cruzada todo el río lo alcanzarla en cuestión de minutos. El tiempo se le acababa y por casualidad se acordó de un hechizo para congelar el agua que estaba en el libro, hizo brillar su mano izquierda y luego la metió en el agua. Acto seguido, tanto el agua como la criatura fueron cubiertos por el hielo y de esa manera Daniel logro ganarse unos importantes minutos para escapar.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue corriendo del río y las zonas en donde se golpeó cuando la bestia lo arrojó contra los árboles y el lugar donde le dio con uno de los tentáculos le estaban empezando a doler. Empezó a aminorar el pasó asta el punto en que sólo se encontraba caminando lento tratando de seguir, y viéndose que en esas confusiones no iba a lograr nada decidió por buscarse un refugio temporal. Encontró una cueva pequeña como para que un poni pudiera entrar apenas y con el interior bastante irregular como para que la bestia no usara uno de sus tentáculos para agarrarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo se recostó sobre el suelo detrás de una piedra grande. Se agradeció por el simple hecho de acordarse de aquellos hechizos y como realizarlos, aunque perdidos no estar en esa situación. Pasados unos minutos decidió salir a ver sí podía salir del bosque.

**En otra parte del bosque.**

"¿Estás segura de que con eso lo podremos encontrar?". Le decía Rarity a Twilight que estaba haciendo evitar algo.

"Claro que sí, el hechizo que estoy usando usa la poca esencia de Daniel que quedó impregnada en el objeto para poder darnos su ubicación". Les explicaba ésta.

"Espero que sea así". Decía una poni que las acompañaba.

"¿Y se puede saber porque nos estas acompañando?". Le pregunto demandante Rainbow a la poni.

"Porqué también soy su amiga". Le respondió ésta.

"¿Desde cuándo?". Le pregunto ésta vez.

"Chicas no es momento para hacer preguntas, no es momento para hacerles preguntas a Mina, tenemos que encontrar rápido a Daniel antes de que algo malo le suceda". Todas se quedaron calladas por un momento y siguieron a Twilight quién las estaba guiando asta que sintió algo y salieron corriendo en una dirección en concreto.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta llegar a un río, que a todas les sorprendió, ya que estaba congelado. No sabían sí era seguro causarle hasta que de la nada Pinkie salto y se puso a patinar sobre este mostrando sus grandes habilidades. Ya con eso se dieron la confianza suficiente y empezaron a cruzar. En medio del camino, mina se queda por un momento para observar un enorme hueco que había en el hielo, se pregunto que lo había formado y después alcanzó a las mane.

Durante todo el camino notan que hay algunos árboles destrozados y más adelante un pequeño charco de sangre, esto fue algo que les alarmó mucho por lo que empezaron a apresurar el paso. Llegaron al borde de un precipicio en donde terminaba el bosque y continuaba a varios metros más abajo. El hechizo que Twi estaba usando les estaba indicando que Daniel se encontraba justo al frente de ellas abajo en donde continuaba el bosque, no lo dudaron ni un momento más y bajaron lo más rápido que podían asta que se tomaron con algo inesperado: estaba la bestia peleando contra el humano, pero lo que en realidad les hecho de que Daniel estaba usando magia. Twilight soltó el objeto que habían usado para localizarlo y me lanzó un rayo de energía a la bestia dejando desorientada, tras ahí se le acerco rápidamente.

"Porque no me dijiste que sabías usar magia". Le reprochaba la unicornio al malherido humano mientras se preparaba para el próximo ataque de la bestia.

"Sabes, yo también me pregunto eso". Le decía con sarcasmo dejando a la poni algo confundida, la bestia se recupera rápidamente y los ataca con uno de sus tentáculos mientras estaba distraído."¡CUIDADO!". Le grito cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Twilight hizo aparecer un escudo mágico, pero para su sorpresa y también para los demás he que al instante en que el tentáculo lo tocó, este se empezó a disolver y dejó que les diera a los dos los cuales salieron volando un par de metros de donde estaban. Rarity y Fluttershy fueron a donde estaban mientras que Rainbow, Applejack y Mina fueron contra la bestia. Las dos pegasos empezaron a volar rápidamente su alrededor para desorientarla mientras que la poni vaquera se le acerco rápidamente para propinarle una fuere patada en la cara.

"Esto debe ser una broma". Se decía al ver que no le había paseo nada.

De repente la criatura abre sus fauces para darle una mordida a la poni. Mina vio el peligro en que se encontraba Applejack y rápidamente la saca de ahí, siendo que la bestia fallara. Rainbow aprovechó ese momento para darle un golpe y volando a gran velocidad se le acerco, pero fue interesada por uno de los tentáculos que la sostuvo del cuello y la arrojo lejos. Para su suerte la pegaso pudo recuperarse rápidamente en el aire e hizo un segundo intento para comprarlo ahora tomando más velocidad y junto a ella se le unió Mina. Hasta ahora la bestia en ningún minero se había movido del lugar, pero cuando sintió que ambas pegaso se le acercaban por los costados salto para el frente provocando las dos chocan y cayeran al suelo. Rápidamente la criatura se vuelve en sí y se lanza contra las dos, pero antes de que les pudiera hacer algo un muro de piedra se aparece entre esos y después aparece Twilight que se las lleva tele transportándose junto al humano quién estaba haciendo brillar sus manos para que unos picos de piedra encerraran e inmovilizara ala bestia.

"Dudo que eso aguanté mucho, así que vayámonos rápido". Dijo el humano para que después sus compañeras asintieran con la cabeza, pero la bestia se liberó inmediatamente rompiendo la piedra.

Mina al ver esto se lanza rápidamente contra ésta, pero es atrapada por uno de los tentáculos, el cual empezó a apretarla haciéndola gritar del dolor.

"NO". Grito Daniel al ver eso le lanzó una bola de fuego que impacta en la cara de la criatura.

Ésta se enoja y lanza la a la pegaso a un lado impactada contra un árbol, para después abalanzarse y embestir al humano. Este cae sería de algo que reconoció al instante y quiso agarrarlo, pero un tentáculos lo agarró de uno de los pies y empezó a levantarlo del suelo y con otro de sus tentáculos le agarró uno de los brazos y empezó a estirarlo con fuerza haciéndole gritar. Rainbow y Applejack intentaron atacar a la criatura, pero ésta uso los tentáculos estantes para sostenerlo del cuello. La bestia estaba a punto de completar su cometido con los tres cuando sintió como le estaban arrojado piedras, a un lado se encontraba Rarity y Fluttershy tirándole piedras, la vestía suelta a la poni granjera para usar uno de sus tentáculos para atacarlas. Daniel pudo reaccionar a tiempo e hizo que dos picos afiliados de piedra salieran del suelo y lo cortara antes de que las llegara a alcanzar.

La bestia empezó a gritar y retirarse del dolor, cuando los picos le cortaron uno de los tentáculos, haciendo que soltaran a Daniel y a Rainbow quienes cayeron al suelo. De la nada algo la manda a volar bastante lobos a la criatura, Daniel se voltea para ver que fue lo que lo provocó y nota a Pinkie con su cañón de confeti. La bestia se paro de donde estaban y empezó a correr a toda velocidad a donde estaban ellos. El humano aprovechó la distancia que traía la bestia para poder agarrar aquello que estaba en el supo y arrojárselo. Esto logra clavarse en el costado de ésta, lo cual hizo que diera un gran grito de dolor. Acto seguido Daniel carga un rayo eléctrico potente en sus mano para después mandárselo. Esto hizo que la bestia retrocediera un poco antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

"¿Lo-lo matarte?". Le pregunto Fluttershy al ver lo que acababa de. Hacer.

"Lo dudo". Respondió mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

"¿Mina estas bien?". Todos tiraron la cabeza para ver a la pegaso que se encontraba tirada en el suelo temblando.

"Sí Twilight, sólo tengo un poco de frío".

"No te preocupes, ya enseguida iremos a Poniville y te llevaremos al hospital para que te traten enseguida". Le decía Twilight mientras se preparaba para realizar un hechizo de tele transportación, pero sintió después algo sobre su hombro, giró la cabeza y noto a Daniel.

"Yo me encargó". Digo para después poner una mano sobre la pegaso. "sanationis acceleraretur". Tanto su mano como el cuerpo de Mina fuero cubiertos por un aura de color gris.

Ésta empezó a sentir una sensación de alivio y un calor agradable a medida que iban pasando los segundos hasta que dejó de sentirlo. Novio un poco sus articulaciones para después levantarse del suelo atónita mientras que el resto sólo la miraba sorprendida.

"¿Que me hiciste?". Le pregunto.

"Pues curarte las heridas". Le da una cálida sonrisa. "Bien, ahora mi turno". Dijo para luego ponerse la mano en el pecho y repetir las mismas palabras.

Después de todo eso Twilight realizó el hechizo de tele transportación para llevarlos a todos a la biblioteca en donde se decidieron todos para irse a sus casas. Daniel se quedó conversando sobre todo lo ocurrido en el día con respecto a sus habilidades con la magia. Por otro lado Mina estaba regresando al departamento junto con su compañero quién no estaba esperando desde hace horas, pero antes de que este le pudiera decir algo, le empezó a contar todo lo que habían vivido en el bosque ase una hora.

**Bosque Everfree.**

Se puede ver a la extraña criatura recostada en el suelo empleando unos de sus tentáculos para sacarse el puñal y arrojarlo. Se encontraba cansada. Un extraño ruido se hace presente y ésta se pone alerta, repente el puñal que se había sacado se le clava en la frente fulminándola. Una extraña figura sale de entre los árboles acompañados por una manticora, amarra a la bestia y se la llevan arrastrando en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.


	7. Otro día normal en Ponyville

**Capitulo Seis: Otro día "normal" en Poniville.**

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que todo el mundo se fue a dormir y el todavía seguía despierto. Se asomo a la mesita de luz que tenía cerca y tomo de ahí su reloj para ver la hora, eran la cinco y media de la mañana y faltaba cerca de hora y media para que amaneciera. Tras ver esto enterró su cara en la almohada con el brazo colgando de la cama, después de un minuto se levanto y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara y vestirse. Luego bajo a la cocina y preparó algo de café. Se quedó ahí un rato más para después salir de la biblioteca en medio de la oscuridad, se dio una vuelta por el parque en donde vio sólo a un grupo de ponis que no tenían muy buena pinta. Estos ofrecían que estaban hablado de algo antes de que interrumpirá su conversación para dirigir sus miradas en Daniel que al sentirlas encimase fue directamente de ahí sin hacer ningún problema. Rato después se encontró pasando cerca de la estación de trenes, el se quedó a una distancia prudente viendo como llegaba un tren del cual bajaron unos pocos, entre ellos una poni pegaso color crema con una crin color rojo, por la distancia en la que estaba no pudo notarla forma de su cutie mark. Después de eso se quedó a ver quiénes subían noto que entre los cinco ponis estaban Mina y Hélix, pero antes de que estos abordarán bajo guardia real y los saludo. Estos le devolvieron el salí y tras ver esto se le vino el recuerdo de cuando estaba en el tren hace unos días en el cual estaban unos guardias en el vagón en cual viajó el y las niñas, con esto se fue de ahí silenciosamente y sin que nadie lo viera.

Se encontraba rondando por los a los redores del pueblo con un montón de cosas en la cabeza: primero era algo que lo había mantenido despierto las primeras horas de la noche, y era el hecho de que aquel sueño, aunque no del todo, se hiciera real. Lo segundo era que podía usar magia, se preguntaba desde cuando podía usarla, o si la magia de ese mundo lo había afectado de tal modo que él podía usarla. Y por ultimo estaba Mina y Hélix, sabía que a Mina la había visto en otro lado, pero a Hélix no lo había reconocido como aquel soldado que estaba al fondo del vagón hasta que hizo el saludo militar. Tras esto no se había percatado de que algo por encima de él lo estaba siguiendo, y al doblar por la esquina se topo con algo que lo asusto, estaba a punto de dar un grito cuando algo evito que lo hiciera.

"Oye no te atrevas a gritar o nos meterás en problemas".

"¿Leon?". Pregunto al ver el rostro del unicornio beige junto a un manticora que tenía una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos.

"Si soy yo, y perdona si Hela te dio un pequeño susto". Se disculpaba este mientras acariciaba la melena de esta.

"¿Tenias una manticora de mascota?".

"Si desde que era un potrillo, la encontré siendo una pequeña cachorra junto al cadáver de su madre". Se puso a caminar junto a la criatura y Daniel a un lado.

"¿Y qué haces dando vueltas en medio de la oscuridad con esa cosa?". Le volvió a preguntar Daniel, pero con esto último la manticora se puso a gruñirle.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, y por lo de la pregunta ¿No crees que si me ven con ella todos los ponis saldrían corriendo asustados por verla?".

"En eso tienes razón".

"¿Y tú que estás haciendo a estas horas?"

"No pude dormir, así que salí a dar una vuelta, a ver si me agarra sueño después".

"Tiene que ver con lo de ayer".

"En parte, la verdad, esa es la razón principal de mi problema".

"Ya veo de todas formas no te preocupes, lo más probable es que Twilight le haya mandado una carta o capas que aquella guardia envió un informe a sus superiores de aquello".

"Espera, ¿Sabias lo de Mina?".

"Si, ella me lo contó". Le termino de hablar justo cuando llegaron a una casa. "Bien, yo me quedo aquí". Dijo deteniéndose al frente de la puerta.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque ésta es mi casa".

"Bien entonces nos vemos después".

"Adiós". Se despidió el unicornio para luego entrar acompañado por la manticora al interior de casa.

"Ya te habías tardado demasiado". Le dijo una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

"Es que me encontré con un amigo en el camino". Le contesto mientras sonreía.

Poco después de separarse de Leon, había amaneció y con esto Daniel se fue directo a la biblioteca. Al entrar se topa con Twilight que estaba ojeando por las escaleras junto a Spike, ésta le pareció extraño ver al humano entrar por la puerta principal pensando en que el estaba todavía en su habitación, por lo cual se le acerco a preguntarle. Daniel le contó que no pudo dormir a la noche y que salió a caminar un poco a despejar la mente. Ya con esto los tres entraron a la cocina para dar pasó al desayuno, pero al entrar se tornaron con algo, la mesa ya estaba servida, con un desayunar diferente para cada uno y en el otro extremo de la mesa había, posado en una silla, un ave de plumas negras y grises.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo". Dijo Twilight para después salir corriendo y quedar al lado del ave.

"Yo tampoco ¿De dónde salió todo esto?". Se acerca a la mesa y toma un pan para examinarlo, mientras que Spike se acerca a lo que eran unos bocadillos hechos con varias gemas.

"Yo no me refería a eso, me refería al fénix".

"¿Un fénix?". Dijo acercándose después a la poni.

"Sí, resulta que es raro el color de sus plumas, en los libros sólo dicen que son comunes el color rojo y que hay una pequeña probabilidad de que sus plumas sean de color azul, pero en ninguno de los que he leído menciona el color negro".

"Quizás para ésta vez hagas una excepción". Le respondió el humano mientras acaricia un poco la cabeza del ave.

"O quizás no". Dijo una voz masculina haciendo que ambos le prestaran atención al ave. "Hola mi nombre es Black Phoenix, y es un placer conocerlos a ambos".

"¿Puedes hablar?". Le pregunto sorprendida la unicornio.

"Sí puedo señorita Sparkle, y debo informarle que me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes ere disfrutando del desayuno". Dicho esto Twilight miró a la mesa para ver como Spike se manda uno tras otro los bocadillos.

"¡Spike!". Le llamó la atención la unicornio.

"Sabes Twilight, creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo". Le dijo Daniel mientras iba para su lugar en la mesa.

Por un momento la unicornio dudo, pero después término aceptando y se sentó en su lugar. Tras esto Black también los acompañó comiendo un pequeño bowl de semillas que nadie había visto en un principio en el lugar en el que estaba el ave. Durante el desayuno Twilight le hizo unas preguntas al fénix, a lo que este le respondió cordialmente. En un principio les contó que él era un ser creado a través de un ritual mágico y que había venido sólo por Daniel para algo importante. Esto le llamó la atención al humano y se puso a escuchar la conversación que ellos tenían, pero se interrumpido cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El se ofreció para atender mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Al abrir se topa con una cara conocida que él no esperaba por nada en el mundo volver a ver, y tras esperar por un tiempo a que regresara el humano, Twilight se levanto de su asiento y junto a Black fueron a ver por qué se tardará, sólo para ver el lugar vacío y con la puerta abierta.

No sabía que o como había pasado, pero ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla con los pies y manos encadenado a ésta, Apenas se estaba despertando, pero sólo porque había sentido que algo hacia presión contra su cara y una dulce fragancia inundaba su nariz. Al abrir sus ojos se topo con Lyra dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, y después de un par de minutos más se separó de este, siendo un fino de saliva lo que los unía.

"¿Como hiciste para encontrarme?". Le pregunto el humano.

"No hice nada, sólo fui a buscar un libro en la biblioteca y fue una casualidad el que te encontrara allí, ya había dejado de buscarte el mismo día en que te escapaste, y ahora continuaremos en donde lo dejamos". Le dijo para después ir bajando hasta el pantalón del humano.

"Lyra debo decirte primero, y más que nada, que es imposible biológicamente que pueda dejarte embarazada". Le decía el humano mientras veía a la poni como le estaba quitando los pantalones.

"No me importa, al menos quiero hacer el intento". Le contestaba mientras contemplaba al miembro del chico. "Y sí que lo disfrutar haciéndolo".

Después de decir eso empezó lamerlo poco a poco hasta qué este quedó erecto, y sin tardar más, se lo manda de todo de golpe. Estuvo chupándosela por un largo rato hasta qué Daniel siente qué se venía, y sin previo aviso eyacula en la boca de la hecha.

"Vaya cantidad qué has liberado". Le decía mientras se lo tragaba poco a poco y admirándose de la cantidad qué había salido. "Ahora pasemos a lo siguiente". Dijo para después hacer brillar su cuerno y aparecer los dos sobre la cama, con Daniel atado al cabecero y sin ropa.

Después de eso empezó a masturbar un poco el pene del chico con su magia mientras se ponía encima de este y poco a poco iba introduciendo el miembro en su flor hasta la mitad para después meterla de golpe y largar un gran gemido el cual tuvo qué contener. Al cabo de unos segundo empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo sintiendo el placer qué le daba y largando varios gemidos qué poco a poco lo volvían loco al humano, hasta qué de sólo estar ambos se vienen. Daniel aprovechó ese momento en qué ella estaba exhausta para usar su magia y deshacerse de sus ataduras, para después tomaron sus manos los flacos de ésta y darle la vuelta quedando el por encima de Lyra, quién estaba sorprendida de qué él se halla liberado e hiciera eso.

"Déjame serte sincero en algo". Le decía él mientras se acercaba al rostro de la poni. "Comúnmente me gusta ser el dominante en la cama y no el sumiso". Término de decir para luego darle un beso en los labios dejando a la poni confundida, pero qué después de un par de segundos le corresponde el mismo.

"Pues muéstrame como haces el amor". Le digo Lyra tras separarse del beso.

El humano sólo le respondía con una sonrisa como sí hubiera esperado a qué le pudieran eso desde un principio. Acomodó a la poni sobre la cama y después puso su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la yegua, para luego ir metiéndose poco a poco hasta qué la metió de golpe cuando ya iba por la mitad haciendo qué Lyra dejara escapar un fuerte gemido de placer.

Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo, qué hubo momentos en qué cambiaron un par de veces de posición hasta qué sintieron qué ya se venían.

"Me corro".

"Y yo, por favor hazlo dentro mío, quiero sentirlo todo en mí interior". Y tras decir esto ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos caen rendidos en la cama mirándose a la cara, se dan un apasionado beso y se quedan profundamente dormidos. Al cabo de una hora Daniel logra despertarse, mira a su lado y logra ver a una dormida poni con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Aunque en no sentía lo mismo, se levanto con cuidado de ahí y se puso a buscar su ropa, y después de ponérsela sale por la ventana saltando al árbol qué tenía sería de ésta. Tras bajar sin qué nadie lo viera, pero cuando se estaba por marchar siente qué alguien lo llama. El chico se da vuelta para ver qué en una ventana estaba Black qué lo miraba de manera sería.

"Hola Black, ¿Cómo andas?". Le decía tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

"No hace falta qué intentes ocultarlo, lo vi todo". Le contesto el ave con el mismo tono qué su mirada.

"¿En serio?". Black sólo le afirma con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes no diré nada". Le tranquilizo para luego tomar vuelo en una dirección y el humano empieza a seguirlo. "Pero me dirás por qué lo hiciste".

"¿Y qué quieres qué diga? Ni siquiera yo sé porque lo hice". Le contesta dirigiendo la mirada para un lado, se cercana después qué no estaban miento a la casa de Twilight y le pregunta algo después. "¿A dónde vamos?".

"Vamos a darte un baño, después de lo qué hiciste es obvio qué lo necesitas". Tras decir esto Daniel se puso a olerse para darse cuenta a qué se refería el otro.

"Bien, ¿Y en dónde quieres qué me bañé?".

"Pues, aquí". Dijo adentrarnos a una vieja casa qué Daniel reconoce rápidamente.

Al entrar, el ave lo lleva al baño en donde le pude qué se bañé mientras él se encargaba de su ropa y de encontrar algo para qué se sequé. Tras un rato Daniel termina y Black regresa con su ropa y una tela qué encontró. Por un momento a Daniel le surgió una duda de cómo había hecho el ave para limpiar su ropa, se le acerca y le pregunta, a lo qué el otro le responde qué al ser creado con magia el también podía usarla y manipularla a su antojo, después o ambos salen de la casa para ir con Twilight.

Daniel se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con el ave en uno de sus hombros, en ese momento ninguno pensaba en decir algo al otro. Pasaron varios minutos cuando sintieron qué alguien gritaba, u los dos se tiraron a ver de quién se trataba.

"Señor Daniel". Grito siguen quién resultaba ser Cloud quién se acercaba felizmente para después darle un fuerte abrazo. "Viniste a visitarnos". Esto extraño tanto al humano como al fénix, área qué Daniel vio a un lado una casa en donde se podía ver por la ventana a Blood y en la puerta a una poni qué se quedó plantada ahí con una expresión de sorpresa.

Daniel se encontraba adentro de la casa sentado a una mesa, Blood había salido hace rato y Cloud se encontraba jugando con Black, y esto era agarrar a la pobre ave y tratarla como una muñeca poniéndole ropas y sombreros diversos. El chico se estaba aguantando la risa al ver como lo trataban al pobre fénix, en eso aparece la poni de hace un rato trayendo un sor de tazas de té.

"No creí qué lo qué me contaban la niñas fuera verdad". Le decía la poni mientras le dejaba una taza frente a él.

"¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto en chico.

"Sobre ti". Contesto mientras se sentaba a la mesa con el humano. "Cuando ellas llegaron a la puerta de mi casa me contaron de qué un extraño, de aspecto diferente, les había acompañado en el viaje, en un principio creí qué se referían a un minotauro cuando te describían".

El humano sólo se limito a escucharla y tomar unos cuántos signos de su te, cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza, una duda qué se le había formado cuando estaba en el tren con las niñas.

"No me gusta meterme en problemas ajenos, pero ¿sabes qué les hizo su padre para qué ellas se escaparate de él?". Le preguntó llamándole la atención a la poni qué al escuchar la pregunta dejó su ganas tranquilamente para después contestar.

"No lo sé". Contesto. "Desde qué llegaron no me lo han querido decir, ni siquiera Cloud me lo ha querido decir, y eso qué antes compartía conmigo todos sus problemas".

"Entonces sólo déjalas hasta qué te lo cuenten".

"Lo único qué se es qué agradezco a mí amigo en qué la ayudara a qué llegaran aquí".

"¿Quién?".

"Un amigo mío, Light Shooting o así se hace llamar, por razones personales no usa su verdadero nombre".

"Ya veo".

Ambos se quedaron callados y observaba como Cloud vestía con un vestido rosa y un sombrero del mismo color a Black. Ante esto Daniel no pudo aguantaras la risa y estalló con una gran carcajada viendo lo gracioso qué se veía el ave, y con esto el fénix lo observaba con una gran expresión de odio en su mirada. Ya con esto ambos se quedaron conversando un buen rato preguntándose mutuamente sobre sus vidas. La conversación iba bien hasta qué sintieron qué alguien entraba por la puerta principal y supieron de eso cuando sintieron a Cloud levantarse e ir a saludar a quien había entrado. Después de un momento entra a la cocina, en donde estaban Daniel y la poni, acompañado por la pequeña pegaso y el fénix, pero este se quedo plantado en la puerta mirando asombrado al humano.

"Hola Light, te presento a Daniel, es un amigo que las niñas hicieron en el tren mientras le hacían compañía, Daniel, él es el amigo del que te estaba hablando". Los presento la poni a un pegaso de piel azulada y crin color mostaza.

"Dawn no hace falta que nos presentes, nosotros ya nos conocemos". Le dijo extrañando a la yegua.

"Ah sí ¿De dónde se conocen?".

"De Hoofington, el me llevo al hospital tras haberme encontrado al borde de la muerte a la salida del bosque que había cerca". Contesto Daniel, mientras se levantaba para saludar al pegaso. "¿Cómo andas?".

"Mejor que nunca, ¿No se supone que querías ir a ver a la princesa?".

"Si, pero ella está ocupada con un embajador grifo, por lo cual debo esperar a que terminen la reunión para así poder ir a verla".

"Se nota que se conocen ustedes dos, pero ¿Qué es eso de que él tiene que ir a ver a la princesa?". Interrumpió Dawn en la conversación.

"Te explico, resulta que yo no soy de esta mundo, y que por alguna razón vine a parar aquí, así que, según Light, para volver tengo que pedirle ayuda a la princesa".

"Bien, ahora entiendo". Dijo Dawn.

"Ok, creo que ya es momento que me vaya". Dijo levantándose de la mesa. "Black nos vamos". Empezó a llámame al ave qué después de un momento aparece volando por la puerta llevando un sombrero hecho de frutas.

Al verlo, tanto Daniel como Light no aguantaron la risa al ver al pobre llevando eso en la cabeza y después de un rato sin dejar de reírse el humano se lo saca y se despide de los otros. En el camino, Black le estaba regañando por verlo puesto con Cloud y qué ésta lo "humillara", poniéndole vestidos y sombreros diversos. Al llegar a la biblioteca se encuentran con Twilight quién le dice a Daniel qué pronto vendrían a buscarlos a los dos, al escuchar esto Black desapareció algo qué tanto el humano como la poni detectaron y se preguntaban el porqué. Al cabo de unos segundos aparece una carrosa qué los llevaría va Canterlot.


	8. Conociendo a las Princesas

**Capitulo Siete: Conociendo a las Princesas.**

Ya era de mañana y la princesa Celestia se había levantado para realizar su trabajo de alzar el sol para dar inicio a la mañana, tras eso se fue a la sala principal para despedir al embajador grifo, y ya concluido eso se fue al comedor para reunirse con su hermana para el desayuno. La princesa Luna la puso al día con todo referido a los súbditos y a las cartas que su alumna le había mandado esos días. Llego un momento en que Celestia se interesó de lo que su hermana le contaba cuando esta nombro una carta que Twilight envió diciendo que había alguien que quería verla, y que esa carta estaba acompañada por una tarjeta blanca. Celestia pidió ver esa tarjeta, y Luna la hace aparecer frente suyo. La princesa del sol la reviso del derecho y del revés sin lograr ver algo de utilidad, entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo, pero quiso intentarlo para después del desayuno cuando estuviera sola en su despacho.

Al terminar el desayuno, cada princesa se fue por su lado a realizar sus actividades. Celestia se fue a su despacho y ahí realiza un hechizo para revelar el verdadero contenido de la tarjeta. Al realizarlo esta desprende una luz celeste y cambia de tamaño a uno un poquito más grande, mostrando un símbolo que la misma princesa reconoce y del otro un mensaje para ella. Con tranquilidad se pone a leer su contenido, pero de pronto siente una extraña sensación detrás de ella.

"¿Quién anda ahí?". Pregunto Celestia mientras se daba la vuelta sólo para ver a alguien encapuchado a la par de la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Celestia? ¿Qué acaso no reconoce a una vieja amiga?". Le dijo ésta mientas se sacaba la capucha revelando su rostro.

"Es imposible". Se dijo asombrada apenas vio de quién se trataba.

**Tiempo actual.**

Estaban Twilight y Daniel en camino a Canterlot. Dígame el camino Twilight le estaba comentando un par de cosas qué Daniel debía tener en mente cuando fuera a estar con la princesa, una de esas era el hecho de que las princesas eran diferentes a cualquier poni qué el haya visto antes. Daniel mantuvo eso presente en su mente hasta qué llegado al castillo. Cuando los dos bajaron de la carroza fueron recibidos por un grupo de guardias qué los llevaron a cada uno al asunto al qué fueron llamados. Al humano lo llevaron hasta el salón principal, al llegar uno de los guardias dijo que esperará mientras le avisara a la princesa su llegada. Adentro el guardia se encontró con ambas princesas, miro de manera extraña a la princesa Luna, y luego aviso de la llegada del humano. Ambas princesas dijeron que lo hagan pasar y qué después los dejaran solos. Tras esto el guardia hizo pasar a Daniel y retiro a los guardias qué estaba ahí. Por un momento la princesa Celestia cuando dio a Daniel pasar, no lo vio tal y como era, sino qué vio a otra persona, pero se dio cuenta de eso y acudió levemente la cabeza.

"Sea bienvenido joven Daniel y gracias por venir". Lo recibió la princesa Celestia.

"Yo soy el qué debe agradecer en qué haya aceptado una audiencia con usted". Le respondió Daniel haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Acerca de eso, sé a lo que vino, sé qué quiere pedirme qué lo ayude a regresar a su mundo, pero debo informarle qué no le puedo ayudar en eso".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunto sorprendido por la respuesta qué había recibido.

"Será mejor qué te lo muestre antes qué decírtelo". Dijo para después acercarse al humano.

Una vez a su lado usa su magia para invocar una especie de ventana mágica en la cual se podía ver a la tierra, después ésta enfoco a un punto específico y mostró un cementerio. A este punto Daniel no entendía qué era lo qué estaba pasando, hasta qué después se pudo ver una tumba y comprendió lo qué pasan y en su mente se quería negar lo qué se imaginaba. En la tumba debía su nombre completo acompañando al de su padre y abuelo. Celestia desvanecía aquella ventana mágica para dirigirse al chico.

"Lamento que tengas que ver esto".

"No hay porque, solo que…". Se puso a pensar algo que le acaba de llamar la atención. "Si yo estoy muerto, ¿Cómo es posible que este yo aquí hablando con usted?".

"Eso yo te lo puedo explicar". Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, cuando Daniel se dio la vuelta vio a la princesa Luna, pero esta cambio de forma para revelar a alguien que él reconoció.

"¿Elizabeth?".

"Es un gusto poder volverte a ver".

"Y el mío también, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Có-como…?".

"¿Cómo es que estoy aquí y demás? Es muy simple, pero a lo que vine es por otra cosa". Toma una pequeña pausa para después continuar. "En primer lugar te voy a explicar cómo es que estas vivo aquí, yo interrumpí tu muerte tomando tu alma y llevándola al vacío en donde nos conocimos, y la razón por lo que lo hice, es porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo vigilándote y no pude aguantar verte morir de esa manera tan extraña".

"¿De qué manera?".

"No lo sé, moriste así no más de la nada y eso que rebosabas de buena salud, no puedo explicarlo". Le contesto algo triste. "La cosa es que tras llegar al vacío tuve que crearte un cuerpo en donde poner tu alma, pero el problema fue que solo pude crearte uno incompleto, y que en un par de días empezaras a perecer devuelta".

"Ya veo". Se dijo mientras se apartaba para ir hacia una ventana y ver hacia el exterior. "Así que no me queda mucho".

"Así es, y es por eso que Elizabeth y yo acordamos en algo".

"¿En qué?".

"En convertirte en un poni para que te quedes a vivir aquí en Equestria, así que, ¿Qué Prefieres? ¿Morir como un humano dentro de unos días o morir de viejo como un poni?". Le pregunto Elizabeth a Daniel a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

"Ya que no puedo volver, no me queda más que otra que morir de viejo siendo un poni".

"Bueno ya concluido esto iré a lo segunda cosa por la que vine, quítate la camisa".

"¡¿Qué?!".

"Que te saques la camisa, no puedo hacer el hechizo que quiero si la tienes puesta".

"Perdón, es que justo pensé en otra cosa y…".

"Sé lo que pensaste, y te digo que no haría tal cosa con la princesa presente".

"¿De qué están hablando?".

"De nada". Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Después de ese momento incómodo para los dos humanos, Daniel se sacó la camisa. Elizabeth por su lado saco de un bolsillo una especie de frasquito pequeño con una sustancia viscosa y de color negro, dibujo con eso un círculo mágico en el pecho del chico y empezó a recitar algo. Al cabo de unos segundos este empieza a emitir una luz extraña, Elizabeth mete una de sus manos atreves de este para luego sacar una esfera de color negro.

"Esto no puede ser verdad". Se decía asombrada la chica de cabellos verdes.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?".

"Esto…". Dijo mostrándole a Daniel la esfera. "Esto es el aura mágica de mi hermano".

"¿Pero cómo es posible?". Pregunto Celestia estupefacta por lo que acaba de oír.

"No lo sé, pero solo sé que mi hermano era el único capaz de hacer algo parecido".

"Ahora me pueden decir ¿De quién estamos hablando?".

"Del Lord Darkness, una persona que vivió aquí en Equestria cuando mis padres reinaban en este mundo y cuando yo era apenas una potrilla".

"¿Y cuándo fue eso?".

"Hace miles de años atrás"

"¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?!".

"Pasa que mi Hermano era capaz de realizar hechizos que podrían tardar años en que hiciera efecto, y sin perder la potencia que les haya aplicado". Le explicó Elizabeth. "Bien, ya que todo está en orden y demás, creo que es tiempo que preparemos todo para que Daniel se vuelva un poni". Dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a introducir la esfera negra en el cuerpo del chico.

"No se preocupen por eso que yo misma me encargare de preparar todo, así que mejor vallan a la habitación que les tengo preparada para ustedes". Tras decir eso llamo un par de guardias para que los acompañaran.

Mientras tanto, estaban Twilight, la princesa Luna y un grupo de guardias estaban en la biblioteca buscando algo. Resulta que esa noche mientras todo estaban dormidos, a excepción de la guardia nocturna, alguien entro al castillo y se metió a la biblioteca a buscar algo, pero fue descubierto por un guardia que pasaba por ahí y escapo, entonces estaban todos ahí tratando de ver que era lo que fue a buscar o tratar de encontrar un indicio de quien pudo haber sido.

Lo único que pudieron encontrar de unas largas horas de búsqueda era una pluma azua de fénix lo cual a pesar de reducir la búsqueda de los sospechosos, sería muy difícil dar con quien lo había hecho. Mientras terminaban la búsqueda, a Twilight le llamo la atención algo que hasta no hace poco, no le había llamado la atención: al fondo de la biblioteca había un extraño baúl. El unicornio ce le acerco a la princesa para preguntarle sobre él.

"Disculpe princesa, ¿Me puede decir que hace ese baúl allí al fondo?".

"No lo sé Twilight Sparkle, pero quizás el teniente Lance sepa". Le respondió para después llamar al teniente que estaba por ahí entre los guardias.

"¿Que desea su majestad?". Preguntó este tras acercarse.

"¿Quería saber que sabes del baúl que esta allá en el fondo?". Le pregunto Luna señalando el dichoso baúl.

"Oh, eso. Pues se trata de un baúl que la princesa Celestia nos mandó a buscar, ya fue encontrado en una vieja biblioteca hace unos días, y esa misma noche cuando fue encontrado alguien entro a la fuerza a la biblioteca para llevárselo, cosa al final no pudo, entonces como el encargado de la biblioteca reconoció el símbolo de Celestia nos informaron para que lo fuéramos a buscar".

"Ya veo". Le contesto La princesa de la noche mientras tanto Twilight se fue a inspeccionar el baúl para dar con que el guardia tenía razón, en la parte superior estaba la marca del sol que representaba a la princesa Celestia, pero le llamo la atención otro símbolo que la acompañaba.

"¿Y no cree usted que esto fue lo que vinieron a buscar anoche los intrusos? Según lo que usted cuenta, intentaron llevárselo anteriormente". Pregunto después Twilight volviendo con ambos.

"Puede ser, en ese caso, lo llevaremos a otro lugar en donde lo tendremos mejor vigilado, y en caso contrario también mantendremos vigilada la biblioteca en caso de que vuelva aquí y no sea el baúl lo que está buscando". Ambas yeguas asintieron ante el plan del teniente para luego marcharse de la biblioteca.

Justo al salir se toparon con un guardia que miro cierta extrañeza a la princesa. Esta noto la mirada del poni y le pregunto él porque, a lo que este respondió que creyó haberla visto con Celestia en la sala principal. Ya con esto, Luna se extrañó con la respuesta y se fue a ver a su hermana. Por otro lado Twilight se fue en busca del humano, se topó con la sirvienta a la cual le preguntó de este y esta lo condujo a la habitación donde este se encontraba. Al llegar esta entro topándose con el chico que estaba en el cuarto sin la camisa puesta y se notaba que previamente se había dado un baño. Twilight lo saludo y después le pregunto cono fue su reunión con la princesa. Este se sentó en la punta de la cama para después empezar a contar poco a poco de lo que él se había enterado en ese momento, todo esto le había sorprendido un poco a la unicornio, después le contó sobre Elizabeth y de lo ésta le había dicho a él, y del plan para convertirlo en poni así pudiera quedarse a vivir tranquilo en ese mundo, lo cual alegro bastante a la poni.

El tiempo había pasado y se había vuelto de noche, y durante ese tiempo Daniel se la había pasado leyendo un montón de cosas sobre Equestria por mandato de Elizabeth, quién fue respaldada por Twilight quién seguía estando en la habitación hasta qué se fue a la suya. Elizabeth en cambio salió a ver a Celestia para saber sí ya tenía preparado para transformar al humano en poni. Daniel aprovecho el estar solo para salir a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón, miro al cielo para encontrarse con un cielo estrellado junto a una gran luna blanca.

En un balcón no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la princesa Luna vigilando al humano por petición de su hermana, ella no sabía el porqué, pero lo hacía de todas maneras. Hubo un momento en que ella noto algo extraño en el chico por lo cual se tele-transportó a la habitación para ver con claridad lo que hacía. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Daniel realizar magia, que hizo algo que llamo la atención de chico.

"¿Quién anda ahí?". Preguntó asustado el chico.

"Mis disculpas sí te asusté". Dijo Luna desde el otro lado del balcón mientras se la acercaba. "Me presento, soy la princesa Luna, mi hermana Celestia me pidió vigilarte, pero vi qué estabas haciendo algo de magia y quería saber que era lo que estabas haciendo". El humano se calmó un poco para después hablar.

"Antes de contártelo, ¿Sabes que es lo que soy?". Le pregunto extrañado al ver que no hiciera la pregunta de que es lo que era él.

"Claro, mi hermana me comento de ti y de tu hermana, pero lo que no me dijo era que ustedes saben usar magia". A Daniel le extraño lo de su hermana, por lo cual le preguntaría después a Elizabeth.

"Solo algunos, la mayoría de nuestra especie no sabe manejarla, es más, yo ni sabía que podía controlarla". Le contesto al fin sorprendiendo a la monarca de la noche. "Con respecto a lo que hacía, estaba intentando algo que leí en un libro".

"¿Y qué intentaba hacer?".

"Pues cristalizar magia, el libro que leí decía algo de eso y me llamo un poco la atención".

"Y dudo que lo hagas, pues es algo extremadamente difícil". Le dijo Elizabeth, mientras salía al balcón para encontrarse con ellos.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Solo hazme caso y no lo intentes". Le dejo seria para luego cambiar de tema. "Por cierto la sirvienta vino hace un rato a decirnos que la cena se está sirviendo en un minuto".

"En ese caso, sería mejor continuar nuestra charla mientras comemos". Sugirió Luna mientras notaba la mirada de Daniel hacia Elizabeth.

"Está bien". Abre paso para que tanto la alicornio como la chica salieran. "Las damas primero". Termino de decir.

Los tres salieron de ahí para ir al comedor en donde se encontrarían con Celestia y Twilight, pero mientras lo hacían afuera, sobre un árbol se encontraba Black, quien los observaba atento a cada movimiento que hacían.

"¿Y resulta ser él? ¿O no?". Le pregunto un poni encapuchada debajo de él mirando a la misma dirección.

"Si, es él". Le contesto.

"En ese caso…". Dijo mientras avanzaba, pero fue interrumpida.

"Espera". La poni lo mira desde abajo. "Déjamelo a mí un par de meses antes de que hagas eso con él".

"Estas seguro de eso". El ave asiente con la cabeza. "Entonces nos vemos después". Dijo después para darse la vuelta y caminar acompañada por un gato negro y desaparecer después en un parpadeo.

Black miro devuelta al balcón.

"solo un par de meses será suficiente". Dijo para luego desaparecer.


	9. Una Nueva Vida Darkness y Elizabeth

**Capítulo Ocho: Darkness y Elizabeth.**

"¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?". Le preguntaron a Daniel que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en medio del círculo mágico que habían puesto en la sala para realizar un hechizo muy complicado.

Elizabeth quería impedírselo, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás par aquella decisión, las princesas empezaron a usar sus cuernos para realizar el hechizo, y queriendo ayudarlas, ella también se les une otorgándole un poco de su magia para evitar que nada malo sucediera.

La noche anterior tras la cena Celestia les explico a los humanos de los posibles hechizos que usarían en Daniel teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que le quedaba, le explico de uno que era muy complicado para hacerlo, pues debían separar su alma de su cuerpo y rehacerlo pero con apariencia poni. A pesar de la princesa le había dicho otros más, a Daniel le pareció más adecuado ese mismo, le pregunto después si lo podía hacer en ese momento y le contestaron que sí, pero le pidieron que reconsiderara otro de los que le habían mencionado, pero el negó con la cabeza, la princesa tuvo que aceptar su decisión y les pidió que la siguieran a una sala que consideraba la adecuada para el hechizo.

Cuando estaban por ir a la sala que les había mencionado la princesa, se vio a un grupo de guardias que salían corriendo hasta los jardines del castillo, la princesa les pregunto qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y uno le respondió que hallaron a un intruso que se estaba en la biblioteca real. Con esto la princesa les pidió disculpas a los humanos diciéndole que tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente para el hechizo, ya que debía atender ese asunto cuanto antes posible.

Tras haber llegado a la habitación de Daniel acompañados de un guardia, el chico se tiro sobre la cama, se puso a pensar si estaba tomando una buena decisión, pero después dejo eso de lado para después pensar en lo que haría después de eso. Elizabeth se acostó a su lado y le pregunto en qué pensaba, y tras contarle ella le dice que después de eso ambos vivirían juntos como hermanos en alguna casa que buscarían en Poniville. Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos ya que Elizabeth le había pedido a la princesa que no le preparara una habitación a ella que dormiría con Daniel.

Esa mañana por alguna extraña razón Daniel no se había despertado muy temprano, y Elizabeth todavía dormía a su lado agarrándole un brazo, tras despertaste y vestirse ambos salieron a encontrarse Celestia, quién los estaba esperando con Luna y a Twilight en el comedor para el desayuno. Cuando terminaron, todos fueron a una sala en donde había dibujado en el suelo un círculo mágico, la princesa Celestia le había hecho la pregunta de si ésta seguro de asedio mientras Daniel le contestaba asintiendo la cabeza y adentrándose en el círculo mágico.

El cuerpo del chico empezó a flotar en el aire mientras todo el lugar era iluminado por una luz celeste qué era emanada del círculo mágico, al cabo de un rato Elizabeth empezó a sentir algo qué le preocupó.

"Celestia, ¿Es normal qué Daniel sienta dolor?". Le pregunto la chica de cabellos verdes mientras qué lo queridos de dolor de Daniel se hacían cada vez más constantes.

"Sí querida Elizabeth". Le contestó.

Elizabeth se quedó viendo como Daniel se empezaba retorciera del dolor en el aire mientras intentaba aguantar lo máximo qué podía, pero ella debía dejar eso a un lado y concentrarse en dar su magia para qué el hechizo funcionara. Unos minutos después se veía a Daniel qué se había quedado inmóvil y de su cuerpo salía una esfera blanca algo grisácea, después de eso el cuerpo del chico empezó a deshacerse y en su lugar estaba apareciendo el cuerpo de un semental. Cuando vieron qué este ya estaba completo la esfera blanca empezó a introducirá en el cuerpo del poni y después este empezó a levantarse lentamente al suelo. Ambas princesas y Elizabeth se encontraban agotadas por usar mucha magia en el hechizo.

"¿Dani?". Dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del semental qué estaba tumbado en el suelo, qué poco a poco empezó a moverse.

"Aaaaaah qué dolor, todavía lo sigo sintiendo". Se quejaba a la vez qué se levantaba con dificultad. "¿Por qué no me advirtieron de eso?".

"Sí lo hicimos, pero no nos escuchaste". Le regaño Elizabeth.

"Me alegra de todo haya salido bien". Dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba junto con Luna.

"Lo mismo digo princesa". Le respondió Daniel.

"Perdonen qué me haya retirado, ¿pasó algo?". Preguntaba Twilight mientras entraba a la sala.

"No mucho Twilight".

"¿Daniel?".

"Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo me veo?".

"Te ves bien".

"Espero qué las demás digan lo mismo". Bromeo haciendo sonreír a Twilight.

"Bien, ya que estamos, creo que es momento que yo también me transforme en una poni". Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Tras esto Elizabeth se fue a un costado de la sala y luego hizo un gesto con las manos mientras era cubierta por un aura celeste. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente, cuando esta se disipo se podía que en vez de la chica humana estaba ahora una poni unicornio de color rojo suave, crin y cola color verde con las puntas de esta amarillas, y una bincha del mismo color.

"Ahora, ¿Cómo me veo?".

"Te paredes a una poni qué conocí en Poniville". Le decía Daniel recordando a aquella poni.

"Después me la presentas". Dijo para después dirigirse a las princesas. "Bien, creo que ya es momento de irnos".

"Está bien, deje que les llame un guardia para que los acompañe a la salida".

"Muchas gracias Celestia".

La princesa Celestia salió por un momento de la sala para luego regresar acompañada de un guardia qué los escolta a los tres hasta la salida, a partir de allí ellos se fueron a la estación de trenes, y tomaron el primer tren qué partía a Poniville. Durante el viaje Elizabeth le estuvo aclarando un par de cosas qué harían al llegar, y una de esa era juntar a todas las mane para qué ella les pudiera contar todo sobre los dos, y después ir abarcar con Daniel algo que según ella les serviría para los próximos días. Los minutos pasaron y ya se encontraban en Poniville, lo primero qué hicieron al habrá del tren es ir a la biblioteca, en donde se encontraron con Spike.

"Twilight regresaste". Dijo Spike al ver a la unicornio entrar por la puerta principal.

"Hola Spike, me puedes decir qué pasó desde qué me fui ayer". Le pidió Twilight a bebé dragón.

"Pinkie Pie te ha estado esperando desde ayer, aparte de qué ésta triste por qué Daniel no se despidió, pero ésta mañana la vi contenta y creo que está preparando una fiesta de bienvenida para una poni". Le explica rápidamente lo qué había sucedido.

"No la juzgo". Decía Daniel a lo qué el pequeño dragón se cercana de él y Elizabeth.

"¿Y quiénes son ellos?". Pregunto señalando a los dos ponis unicornio qué la acompañaban.

"Oye Spike, qué acaso no te acuerdas de mí, soy yo Daniel". Le dijo a Spike sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Daniel?".

"Si".

"¿P-pero cómo?". Le pregunto con asombro al ver al humano ahora convertido en poni.

"Es una larga, pero corta historia". Le contestó el otro.

"Ésta bien, pero ¿qué en ella?".

"Soy una amiga, no te preocupes muy pronto te contaré quién soy y demás cuando estén reunidas todas las amigas de Twilight". Dijo Elizabeth para después acercarse a un este con libros de magia.

"Hablando de eso, Spike ¿podrías ir a buscar a las demás?".

"No hace falta cubo de azúcar". Dijo Applejack al entrar acompañada de las demás.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".

"Pinkie nos llamo y nos dijo que viniéramos". Contesto Rainbow Dash. "Nos dijo que su pinkisentido le aviso que vendría un nuevo poni a Poniville".

"Si, pero parece que esta vez se equivoco". Decía Rarity señalando a Daniel y Elizabeth.

"Eso es imposible". Salió Pinkie detrás de ellos. "Mi pinkisentido nunca me ha fallado ¡NUNCA!".

"Cálmate Pinkie". Intento calmarla Applejack. "De seguro que lograremos encontrar una explicación a esto".

"Y la hay". Dijo Daniel llamando la atención de todas. "¿Qué acaso no me reconocen? Soy yo, Daniel".

"¡¿Daniel?!".

"Si".

"¿Pero que te paso?". Le pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"Es algo un poco complicado de contar, pero lo que sí les puedo decir es que me voy a quedar aquí en Equestria".

"Esto es genial". Decía Pinkie con alegría mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Daniel. "Ahora podre invitarte a cada una de mis fiestas, incluso te podre hacer cada año una fiesta de cumpleaños".

"Eso sí que es bueno compañero".

"Si pero ahora queda pendiente saber quién es ella". Decía Rainbow Dash acerándose a la aludida.

"Bueno chicas ellas es…". Quiso presentarla, pero fue interrumpido por esta.

"Por favor Dani, déjame presentarme sola". Le dijo ella, Daniel asintió con la cabeza dejándola que ella hable. "Hola, yo soy Elizabeth, y soy quien trajo a Daniel a Equestria".

"¿Eso quiere decir que eres humana como él?". Le preguntó Rarity.

"Si". Le contesto. "Bien, ya que me presente quiero pedirles un favor".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Necesito que me acompañen a mí y a Daniel a un lugar, quiero mostrarle algo". Todas aceptaron, y con eso salieron de la biblioteca.

Elizabeth los llevo hasta Everfree, las chicas se miraron extrañadas queriendo saber para que las había llevado hasta ahí, se metieron aun con esa pregunta en la cabeza. Tras un buen rato de caminar llegan a una zona despejada junto a un gran muro de piedra. Se veía a Elizabeth buscar algo hasta que de entre unas plantas saco lo que parecía una vieja llave oxidada.

"Dani, necesito que cargues esta llave con tu magia".

"¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?".

"Solo imagina que una parte de tu magia va hacia la llave y se queda ahí". Le explica. "Y mientras haces eso, quiero que ustedes me ayuden a buscar un pequeño hueco en la pared".

"¿Y par que quieres que hagamos eso?". Pregunto Rainbow cruzando los brazos.

"Por favor háganlo, después les explico". Le rogó y después de eso todas se pusieron a buscar un hueco en la pared.

Tras un breve momento de búsqueda Pinkie logra encontrar algo, Y Elizabeth le pide después la llave a Daniel. Como si fuera la cerradura de una puerta, meta la llave en aquel hueco y la gira para un lado. De pronto en el muro se empiezan a marcar unas grietas y pedazos de piedra empiezan a moverse del lugar dejando ver un extenso pasillo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?". Pregunto Twilight.

"Un refugio que mi hermano y yo usábamos".

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que nos expliques ¿para qué no has traído aquí?". Pregunto exigente Rainbow mientras era apoyada por las demás, ya que no sabían el motivo por el cual estaban allí.

"Daniel no es el primer humano en venir a Equestria". Dijo sin quitar la vista de la entrada.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Hace miles de años atrás mi hermano, yo y un grupo de cinco lores y dos escuderos llegamos aquí por accidente".

"¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Twilight.

"Acompáñenme y les contare". Dijo mientras se adentraba por el oscuro pasillo.

"Antes que nada les cuento que mi hermano y yo venimos de un mundo parecido al de Daniel, allí era como vivir en la época medieval. Yo era hija única de un respetado lord y mi hermano era un niño que mi padre había acogido en nuestra casa tras ver como realizaba un gran trabajo en una forja local. La intención de mi padre era en un principio que él fuera el herrero del castillo y que les proporcionara las armas y armaduras a sus hombres, pero él no quería eso y un día se peleo con mi padre y se fue".

"¿Quién era tu hermano?". Pregunto Rarity.

"Mi hermano, Su nombre era Damián, pero era conocido en ese mundo y en este como Darkness".

"¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?". Se preguntaba Twilight.

"Porque está en uno de tus libro en la biblioteca, en el libro lo muestran como un poni, y no lo cuestiono, ya que siempre que iba a ver a los reyes de Equestria iba con esa apariencia".

"¿Los reyes de Equestria? ¡Espera! ¿En serio estás diciendo que conocieron a los padres de la princesa Celestia y Luna?".

"Si, es más, la conocí a Celestia cuando apenas era una potrilla de siete años, y todavía no había nacido Luna". Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por esto. "Como les iba diciendo, mi hermano se fue del castillo y no supimos de él hasta que yo cumplí los veinte un años, cuando él se presento ante nosotros como un lord recién nombrado. Y tras ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, se había formado una alianza él, unos lores que son con lo que terminamos en Equestria y yo, ya que heredé el cargo político de mi padre al ser hija única, sufrimos varios ataques enemigo y después al intentar un hechizo terminamos aquí". Termino diciendo mientras llegaban a lo que parecía ser un recibidor bastante grande y acogedor como elegante.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el lugar y casi instantáneamente fueron a inspeccionar cada cosa que veían.

"¿Perdona?". Le llamo la atención Fluttershy a Elizabeth. "Quisiera saber, si tu quieres, decirnos ¿Por qué era tu hermano conocido como Darkness si se llamaba Damián?". Todos se acercaron para escuchar.

"Eso es la historia más oscura que tiene mi hermano". Hizo una pausa queriendo no acordarse de ello, pero de todas formas lo hizo y se los contó. "Para empezar les contare que en esa época tenía una amiga, un día mi hermano nos hizo una visita y ellos se conocieron, después de eso ellos empezaron a salir hasta que nos dieron la noticia de que se iban a casar". Las chicas se enternecieron con la historia, Daniel por su lado la escuchaba mientras ojeaba un par de cosas que había en una pequeña mesa que había por ahí. "Pero un día antes de que se realizara la boda fuimos atacados, fue un ataque rápido e imprevisto, nadie savia que sucedió, y en medio del ataque ella fue alcanzada por una flecha". Tras escuchar esto Daniel quedo helado en su lugar al escuchar eso. "Mi hermano fue a socorrerla, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando el llego ya había muerto, los demás lores le costó mucho retirarlo de ahí, tiempo después Damián descubre quienes fueron los que perpetraron el ataque y cuáles fueron sus motivos, se fue al reino enemigo, yo lo seguí solo para ver el peor de todos los horrores, en una solo noche sin luna y usando magia oscura elimino por completo a todo un reino con su habitantes y todo, después de eso fue encerrado por un tiempo, y cuando salió adquirió el nombre de lord Darkness, que en nuestro mundo significa el señor de la oscuridad".

"Perdona, no queríamos hacerte recordar eso".

"No, no importa". Les decía Elizabeth para después seguir por una puerta. "Vengan que todavía falta contarles más".

"¿Qué te falta contarnos?". Le pregunto Applejack.

Elizabeth no le contesto pero siguieron por un pasillo que terminaba en una sala grande con un montón de libros, pergaminos y demás.

"Chicas les pido un favor; no vayan a querer tocar nada de esta sala".

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Rainbow mientras se acercaba a un estante.

"Todos y cada uno de estos documento tienen cerca de Diez mil años de antigüedad, si lo tocan se desasen". Ya con esto Rainbow es alejada de los estantes por la magia de Twilight, Elizabeth siguió por otro pasillo e donde había un montón de puertas. "Bien, me queda contarles sobre nuestra estadía aquí en Equestria, cuando llegamos aquí no sabíamos como fuimos a parar aquí, empezamos a explorar los alrededores de donde aparecimos y nos topamos con algunos aldeanos, después de un buen alboroto que habían causado ellos unos guardias nos llevaron con los reyes, en donde tras conversar un buen tiempo nos convertimos en amigos de la corona, fue Darkness quien se veía con ellos continuamente después de construyéramos este refugio, ya que algunos poni de esa época hacían escándalo cuando nos veían. Todo era paz para nosotros, pero hubo momentos en que el reino era amenazado por las guerras y mi hermano salía a dar su ayuda. Cuando todo eso termino llego el momento en que nuestra paz fue perturbada, resulta que viejos enemigos de mi hermano también fueron enviados aquí, ellos nos estuvieron atacando de tal manera que fuimos muriendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron mi hermano, un lord, uno de los escuderos y yo". Elizabeth camina hasta quedar en frente a una de las puertas. "Un día mi hermano salió para buscar algo de comer y mientras él estaba fuera uno de ellos nos atacó, mato al escudero y al lord, dejándome a mí para el final, me clavo una daga envenenada en el pecho y después se fue, cuando mi hermano llego nos encontró a todos muertos".

"Alto ahí Elizabeth, nos estás diciendo que estás muerta, ¿Cómo es eso posible si ahora estas aquí con nosotros?". Pregunto Daniel al no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

"Resulta, Daniel, que Darkness conocía un hechizo para tomar el alma de alguien que acababa de fallecer y enviarla a otro mundo, el mismo que aplique contigo, el lo uso con todos y cada uno de nosotros, y nos envío a tu mundo por alguna razón".

"¿Qué tiene esta habitación?". Pregunto Twilight mientras se acercaba.

Elizabeth puso su casco encima de la puerta y limpio la tierra que tenía una placa que estaba incrustada en la puerta.

"Esta era mi habitación". Dijo revelando su nombre, para después abrirla y entrar.

Adentro se podía ver una habitación decorada con cuadros y espejos para una mujer, había restos de viejos listones de color y muebles de todo tipo como para que aquella persona que lo habitara nunca le falte algo. En medio de esta había una cama grande en donde se podía ver que sobre esta había un cristal con el tamaño de una persona, al acercarse más pudieron notar el porqué: dentro de este había una mujer de unos treinta años de tez blanca carente de vida, llevaba un vestido color rojo suave antiguo, su cabello era color verde con las puntas de estos amarillo y entre sus mano había un ramo de flores azules. Sobre el cristal había otra placa que decía: _"Aquí yace cuerpo de Lady Elizabeth, una gran maga de gran sabiduría, una hermosa mujer, y una gran hermana"._

Todos se quedaron contemplando a la chica hasta que Elizabeth los interrumpió.

"Pueden dejar de mirarme". Todos dejaron de hacerlo.

"Bien, ¿Ahora qué?".

"Ya que estamos aquí, necesito buscar algo que Daniel y Yo necesitaremos por un tiempo".

"Uh ¿Y qué es?". Pregunto alegre Pinkie dando saltitos alrededor de la poni.

"Pues un tesoro que mi hermano y yo teníamos".

"Espera ¿acaso dijiste tesoro?". Le preguntó acercándose rápidamente.

"Si". Respondió algo incómoda por el acercamiento que hizo la poni.

"O sea ¿Diamantes, rubíes, joyas y demás?".

"Si". Le volvió a responder aun más incómoda.

"O esto es magnífico".

"Si, pero no nos llevaremos nada de eso".

"Aw, pero ¿por qué?".

"Porque no, solo sacaremos lo necesario para que Daniel y yo no compremos una casa y tengamos para vivir un tiempo hasta conseguir, cada uno, un trabajo". Le explico.

"bueno ¿Y donde esta ese tesoro?". Pregunto Twilight.

"Tras la puerta al final del pasillo". Le contesto la otra mientras salía.

Devuelta en el pasillo, todos siguieron una vez más a Elizabeth, pero Daniel le prestó mucha atención en las demás puertas del corredor.

"Elizabeth".

"¿Si?".

"¿Qué hay detrás de las otras puertas?".

"Las otras puertas eran las habitaciones de los otros lores, sumado la cocina, los baños y el almacén".

"Ya veo, ¿y los demás están adentro de sus habitaciones al igual que tú?".

"Si, Darkness no quería enterrarlos, así que los preservo en un bloque de cristal a cada uno para que estuvieran intactos como sus mejores días gloria".

"¿Y quiénes están aquí?".

"Pues están el Lord Gardam, Lord Lasarot, Lord Calvard, Lord Farlard, y el Lord Signar, también están los escuderos Griffin y Fred". Se detiene frente a una puerta doble de hierro. "Es aquí dentro". Dijo para después pedirle ayuda a Daniel para abrirla.

Al entrar se encontraron en una amplia habitación blanca con decorados en oro, en medio de la sala se podía ver una gran montaña de oro, piedras preciosas, y demás, a los laterales también habían grandes mesones con pilas y pilas de oro encima.

"¿Qué les parece? Me acuerdo de que el Lord Signar nos convenció de formáramos cada uno nuestra fortuna, lo que ven aquí es lo que lo cinco lores legaron a juntar".

"Es Magnifico". Recalco Rarity.

"Y en esos dos cofres de allá atrás esta lo de los escuderos". Dijo señalando después unos dos cofres decorados en plata de gran tamaño. "Pero no podemos tocar esto".

"¿Qué no eran que iban a sacar algo del tesoro para vivir?".

"Ya lo sé Rainbow, pero como dije esto es de los otro lores, el mío y el de Darkness está en la habitación adjunta". Contesto para salir por una puerta que había al lado.

El resto la siguió solo para encontrarse en un lugar diferente que los dejo con la boca abierta: el lugar ya no era una habitación, era una inmensa cueva cinco veces más grande que la habitación anterior, con un hueco en el techo por donde se podía ver el cielo, en medio de esta había una pila con tres veces más que el oro que habían visto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el esqueleto de un dragón rodeando el oro. Fluttershy al verlo se oculto rápidamente, en cambio Elizabeth se acerco al cráneo y empezó a acariciarlo algo triste.

"¿Sucede algo Elizabeth?". Le pregunto Daniel.

"No, nada". Le respondió secándose un par de lágrimas que le habían brotado. "Ven rápido, llenemos un par de mochilas y vayámonos de una vez".

"Ok".

Tras eso Daniel se acerca junto con las demás, Elizabeth hace aparecer unas mochilas, en las cuales cada uno empezó a meter un poco del oro de aquel montón.

**La noche anterior.**

Tras haber sido perseguidos por los guardia reales una extraño encapuchado llega hasta uno de los muros del castillo a donde es acorralado.

"Ya ríndete de una vez, No tienes escapatoria". Le dijo uno de los guardias.

"Lo lamento teniente Lance, pero no puedo hacer eso, pues esta noche tengo una reunión muy importante y no puedo perdérmela". Le respondía de manera dramática aquel extraño.

"Lamento informarte que te la tendrás que perder".

"Lo dudo mucho". Tras decir esto aparece un ave fénix de color azul que se pone arriba del encapuchado, este pronuncia algo extraño y tanto él como el ave desaparecen.

"Mierda". Grita enojado el teniente Lance. "Rápido, no se queden ahí, ¡Búsquenlo!". Les ordeno a los demás guardias que estaban con él mientras este se queda viendo el lugar en donde hace un rato había un poni.


	10. Una sincera disculpa

**Y hola a todos. Sé que me eh tardado mucho en escribir un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, pero es que simplemente me bloquee mal, solo y únicamente para este cap. Sinceramente no encuentro manera.**

**Así que para no dejarlos colgados, y para que yo pueda continuar tranquilo con la historia, les dejo la idea, o el resumen, de iba el capitulo.**

El capitulo empezaría con Daniel y Elizabeth caminando por las calles Ponyville, Elizabeth estaría de resaca por la fiesta que Pinkie les organizo uno para recibir a Elizabeth y dos para celebrar que Daniel no se iría.

Durante el camino Elizabeth le pregunta si había pensado los nombres que ellos iban a usar, de lo cual el asiente y le dice que él se llamaría Dark Magic y ella sería su prima Rose Magic. Tras esto ambos llegan al ayuntamiento, en donde tras una corta conversación con la alcaldesa se disponen a comprar una casa, la cual será la que Daniel visito en el capitulo "Primer día en Ponyville".

**Hasta aquí, para mi iba todo bien cuando lo escribía, Pero el problema vino cuando tenía que escribir lo que seguía y no importaba cual de las dos opciones elegía no lograba hacer que todo lo ya escrito sonara muy aburrido, sin importar lo que escribiese.** **En fin Las Opciones era: Una vez comprada la casa**

1 – Les pediría ayuda a las mane para limpiar la casa (recordemos que la casa está hecha un desastre) con ayuda de Dawn, Blood y Light. Durante esto se harán menciones de un par de hechos que sucedieron en la fiesta, uno seria la sorpresa de Dawn y Light al enterarse del cambio de Daniel, y el otro lo mencionare con la otra opción.

2 – Lo harían ellos solos, y mientras lo hacían recordaban cosas de la fiesta, uno lo mencione antes, y el otro seria el enfado que tendría Lyra al enterarse de lo que Daniel hiso, y con eso ella lo reprocha y promete encontrar una manera de volverlo humano otra vez.

También estaría incluido un hecho que cambiaría su ubicación dependiendo de cual opción elegía, el cual sería una discusión entre Rainbow y Light por saber quién era el pegaso más rápido de toda Equestria: En la casa opción 1, en la fiesta opción 2.

Para finalizar el capitulo, se termina de limpiar la casa, aunque el jardín que tenían en la entrada estaría solamente despejado sin ninguna planta por el momento. Elizabeth sale un rato de la casa un rato. Al estar solo Daniel recorre una vez toda la casa topándose con una puerta que no recordaba de su primera visita, al entrar se encuentra en un estudio con un par de muebles y colgado en la pared una alabarda vieja y oxidada, la cual al tocarla se rompe en seis partes. Ante esto Daniel solo los junta y los envuelve para luego guardarlos. Después Elizabeth vuelve y le propone a Daniel dormir esa noche juntos otra vez.

**Ahí es donde terminaría todo por el momento. Perdonen por no traer el capítulo, sinceramente no sabía cómo escribir todo esto sin que suene soso o aburrido, y espero que esto les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo, GoodBye!**


	11. Capitulo Diez

**Capítulo Diez.**

**Pdv. Dark.**

No sé cómo explicar esto, pero me encuentro ahora mismo con Black, esto no sería raro si no fuera que él tiene en este preciso momento la forma de un poni y me está obligando a realizar varios hechizos, la mayoría era de mi libro que tenía en casa de Twilight, y lo mejor de todo era que tenía que hacerlos mientras él me ataca con una espada.

**Hace una hora.**

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama tranquilamente teniendo un extraño sueño el cual era así: me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del refugio al que fuimos el otro día, tras caminar un largo rato me encontré con un hombre, no fue difícil identificarlo, ya traía puesto aquel peto negro que lo caracterizaba, este se giró a donde estaba y empezó a hablarme, pero a pesar de que movía sus labios no sentía ninguna palabra salir de su boca. Fue ahí cuando sentí que alguien me estaba picando la nariz, el cual no me dejaba en ningún momento en paz hasta el punto en que no pude aguantarlo más y me levanté de golpe, pero al hacerlo me topé con una extraño rostro deforme. No pude evitar soltar un grito del susto que me dio. Sentía como aquel monstruo se reía de una forma peculiar.

"Jaja, eso no fue gracioso Elizabeth, casi me das un infarto". Le dije a aquella poni con la desde ayer vivimos juntos mientras se sacaba la máscara con la que me asusto.

"Perdón, pero es que debía despertarte, ya son las once de la mañana". Me dijo así no más como si nada malo pasara.

"LAS ONCE".

Salí rápidamente de la cama para dirigirme primero a la ventana para ver que ya había amanecido, después me puse a buscar un reloj por toda la casa para ver la hora, y al encontrar uno me confirmaba que sí eran las once.

"No te extrañes tanto, te puse un hechizo de sueño para que durmieras un par de horas más, pensé que con lo que trabajamos ayer lo merecías". Me decía Elizabeth a la vez que se ponía al lado mío.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté.

"Lo que escuchaste, ven que ya te tengo el desayuno hecho". Me termino contestando para luego caminar hasta la cocina.

Yo la seguí y mientras lo hacía me estaba dando cuenta de un montón de cosas que no recordaba que tuviéramos en la casa en especial un montón de macetas que estaban a la par de la puerta. Al llegar a la cocina, aparte de ver un par de tazas y masas incluyendo unos cuantos muffins, vi también que había más cosas que tampoco estaban.

"¿Rose?…". Le estaba por preguntar cuando ella me interrumpió.

"Si te preguntas por las cosas que antes no estaban, las compre mientras tú estabas durmiendo". Me dijo mientras terminaba de servirse algo de té en una taza de porcelana fina, para lo que acostumbro ver.

No dije nada más y me senté directamente a desayunar. Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos hablando de lo que hacíamos en la tierra, fue una sorpresa lo que ella me contó de cómo era su vida, vivió sus primeros años como una niña huérfana hasta que fue adoptada por la familia de uno de los lores, a partir de ahí convivió con sus nietos en una casa, todos y cada uno de ellos con diferentes personalidades que a veces sacaban de quicio a Rose, en especial uno de ellos llamado Dominic el cual, según ella, no la dejaba relacionarse con nadie que no tuviese un estatus social como el de ellos, y haciendo que ella prácticamente no tenga ningún amigo. Me sentía mal por ella, yo prácticamente no tenía nada que destacar, era poco sociable, lo que más me gustaba en el mundo era la música, por un par de años tocaba y cantaba con una guitarra, incluso recordaba que me habían regalado una, y me daban ganas de volver a esos días y tras contarle eso vi que Rose renta expresión pensativa.

"¿Pasa algo Rose?". Le pregunté a lo que ella reaccionó agitando un poco la cabeza.

"Nada importante". Me contestó para luego levantarse de la mesa. "escúchame Dark". Me llamo la atención cuando me estaba comiendo uno de los muffins. "Tengo algo importante que hacer así que por favor necesito que compres unas cosas mientras no estoy".

"¿Qué quieres que compre?". Le pregunté.

"Te deje una lista en la mesada". Me respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Nos vemos luego". Termino diciendo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla e irse por la puerta principal.

Me quedé solo por un momento sentado cuando sentí la voz de Black al lado mío.

"Hola Daniel". Me saludo tranquilo encima de una silla.

"Hola Black, ¿qué te trae por aquí?". Le pregunté ya que me parecía extraño verlo en especial, porque había desaparecido después de lo de Lyra justo antes de ir a ver a las princesas.

"Necesito que hagas algo". Me respondió, y acto seguido me encontraba en medio del bosque sentado en el suelo con la taza aun entre mis cascos y una mochila al lado mío.

"¿Pero qué?..". Dije viendo a mí alrededor.

"No hay tiempo Daniel, termina tu café, agarra tu mochila y ven". Me dijo Black, luego de eso salió volando en una dirección que apenas vi.

Yo sin más tiempo que perder me termine rápido el café y metí la taza en la mochila para luego correr a donde se había ido. Tras un buen rato de correr tras de él llegamos a una zona abierta en donde podía ver una esfera negra enorme en medio. Black no se detuvo en ningún instante y se metió adentro de está atravesándola, yo en cambio me detuve y me quede viéndola por un momento. ¿Que estará planeando esa ave? No paso ni siquiera un minuto antes de que un aura mágica me envolviera y me metiera dentro. Al entrar me caí al piso sentado, me levante apenas solo para ver que ahora me encontraba en un lugar diferente, el lugar era parecido al espacio en donde conocí a Rose.

"Te había dicho que no había mucho tiempo". Me dijo Black, pero al ver a donde estaba no veía a un fénix, en su lugar veía a un poni unicornio negro, su crin era negra con gris oscuro, ojos rojos y en su costado tenía una mancha gris con su cutie mark que era un fénix negro. "Por la expresión de tu rostro puedo ver que te sorprende verme en esta forma". Me dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Y como no estarlo, si hace un momento era un ave, y ahora lo veía como un simple poni.

"¿Ahora me puedes explicar a qué me trajiste y que es este lugar?". Le pregunté, Black apenas se dio vuelta para verme.

"Este es un espacio atemporal que cree con magia, y te traje aquí para entrenarte". Me contestó mientras seguía caminando, yo en cambio me quedé en donde estaba sin poder creer en lo que me había dicho.

"¿Para qué?": Le volví a preguntar.

"Eso te lo diré después, por ahora te voy a pedir que me muestres lo que sabes hacer con magia". Me decía mientras se daba la vuelta viendo frente a frente, se lo veía totalmente serio. "Eso, mientras yo te ataco". Dijo y acto seguido apareció una espada en frente de él la cual sujeto con uno de sus cascos.

"Oye Black, eso no es nada gracioso". Le decía mientras veía como empezaba este a acercarse lentamente a donde estaba.

"Nunca dije que fuera una broma". Después de decirme eso se lanzó contra mí blandiendo la espada, hizo un corte horizontal el cual pude por poco esquivar haciéndome hacia atrás.

No me quedó otra que hacer lo que él me pedía, lance un rayo de mi cuerno que le dio y mandó lejos de mí. Pude ver que Black sonreía, y luego de eso se lanzó por segunda vez. Le volví a lanzar un rayo en cual esquivo, pero al hacer eso se desvió, o eso creo cuando me intento atacar por la izquierda. Logre esquivar su ataque y rápidamente le lance otro rayo.

"No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sean rayos". Me decía Black mientras usaba su espada para bloquear el rayo, me acordé en ese momento los hechizos del libro.

"No". Le dije, Black quedo confuso en ese momento cuando le lance una bola de fuego de mi cuerno. "También se hacer esto". Luego hice aparecer varias piedras en punta que le dieron a Black elevándolo por los aires, para después lanzarle un rayo, pero uno más potente que los anteriores que lance.

Desde donde está puede ver como Black caía, solo espero que no lo haya matado. Me acerqué lentamente para ver como esta, pero al hacerlo sentí como algo me atravesaba el pecho, baje la mirada para encontrarme con lo que menos quería en el mundo: la espada de Black clavada en mi pecho.

"Me parece que tendremos que aumentar la dificultad de este entrenamiento". Dijo levantándose sin soltar ni mover la espada.

Yo solo me quede conmocionado, no me podía mover, una sensación fría recorrió todo mi cuerpo y la desesperación empezó a invadirme. Apenas pude acercar uno de mis cascos a la hoja de la espada, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, Black la saco cortando mi hombro izquierdo. Me tire al suelo por el dolor que sentía, aparte de la sensación de cómo se me iba el aire. No pude evitar gritar de dolor en ese momento.

"Creo que no es para tanto Daniel". Me dijo separándose de mí, ¿Que no es para tanto? Pero si me acaba de atravesar con la espada…

Me detuve en ese momento para ver que no tenía herida alguna, a pesar de seguir sintiendo el dolor que me había provocado. Me levanté a duras penas y mire a donde estaba Black.

"¿Qué demonios me hiciste?". Le pregunté apenas por el dolor que sentía.

"Esta no es una espada cualquiera, si yo lo deseo puede o no realizar daños físicos". Me decía mientras me mostraba la espada a la cual podía ver con más detalles, era una espada delgada, la empuñadura era negra y tenía forma de fénix. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo hacer otro tipo de daños, en tu caso, por cada corte o puñalada que recibas, perderás un poco de magia aparte de sentir el dolor que pueda causar cada herida, todo dependiendo del tamaño de la misma". Termino de decir poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Y cuál es la finalidad de todo esto?". Le pregunté mientras me preparaba para el segundo asalto.

"Necesito saber por cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la presión de una pelea y cuanta magia usas en cada hechizo que realizas". Me contesto.

Nos miramos firmemente, y nos empezamos a mover haciendo un círculo sin apartar la vista de uno al otro estábamos esperando a ver quién de los dos haría su primer movimiento.

**Pdv Tercera persona.**

Tras salir de la casa, Rose abrió un portal el cual cruzó para ir al vacío oscuro que conectaba Equestria con la tierra. En ese lugar Rose cambió su apariencia poni a una humana, después de eso abrió otro portal en donde se podía ver al otro lado una habitación elegante, pero antes de poder ir a la tierra se detuvo en seco al sentir algo extraño en aquel vacío. Dio unos pasos alejándose del portal para levantar la mano y dibujar un par de símbolos en el aire, tras eso se formó una especie de reloj el cual empezó a preocupar a la chica peliverde, que tras ver eso cruzó rápido el portal.

"Esto no puede estar pasando". Se decía mientras salía de la habitación topándose con otra chica la cual se parecía bastante a ella.

"Oh, volviste". Le decía está sorprendida de que Rose estuviera en la tierra.

"Hola Ellie". Le saludo está pasando por su lado.

"¿Sucede algo malo?". Le preguntó, mientras la seguía, ya que le pareció raro su comportamiento.

"Te lo responderé con una pregunta, ¿Estuviste alimentando con magia el velo como te lo había pedido?".

"Pues…". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de vergüenza ante Rose quien se detuvo a verla. "Ayer no pude, por culpa de uno de tus amigos".

"¿Qué estuvieron haciendo y con quién?".

"Pues tuve una cita con Luigi". Le respondió roja.

Rose se quedó callada antes eso, y se dio vuelta para seguir con lo suyo. Fue hasta la sala en donde con ayuda de su doble movieron los muebles, después de eso dibujó un círculo mágico en el cual, con varios movimientos de sus manos hizo que este emitiera una luz. Después de unos minutos un montón de magia se empezó a acumular en este hasta que apareció un cristal grande, luego Rose abrió otro portal en donde, con mucho cuidado, ambas chicas pusieron el cristal.

"Con eso bastara para dos días y medio". Decía Rose mientras que con dos movimientos de sus manos cerraba el portal.

"¿Segura de eso?". Le preguntaba la otra mientras acomodaba como podía los muebles.

"No del todo, pero por favor y sin importar la situación, no te olvides de alimentar con magia el velo todos los días".

"Está bien, esta vez prestare más atención para la próxima".

"Más te vale". Le dijo después para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

"Aun así ¿Que has venido? Que yo recuerde no ibas a volver hasta navidad o algo así me habías dicho".

"Cierto, he vuelto para buscar unas cosas para Dark".

"¿Dark?".

"El chico que salve de la muerte y que ahora vive en Equestria".

"¿Pero que no se llamaba Daniel?".

"Si, pero ahora se cambió el nombre a Dark Magic, de la misma manera que yo me cambie el nombre a Rose".

"Ok, ¿Necesitas que haga algo?". Le pregunto mientras cambiaba su apariencia a otra la cual era la de una chica de piel morena clara, con pelo largo color azul opaco, y ojos aguamarina.

"Si, necesito que vayas y me compres una guitarra".

"¿Por qué una guitarra?".

"Solo has lo que te pido". Le dijo mientras las dos se iban a la puerta, pero al abrirla se encuentran con alguien. "¿Edd que haces aquí?".

En efecto se encontraba frente a ellas unos de chicos que la habían acompañado a Rose anteriormente en el avión, solo que esta vez vestía diferente, llevaba una remera negra, jeans y zapatos negro, se podía ver que en su cintura portaba una pistola, objeto que siempre incómodo a la chica de cabellos verdes.

"Hola chicas". Le saludo este. "Vine a lo de siempre, revisar que todo esté bien, ¿Y ustedes que hacen?".

"Un amigo mío está por cumplir años y estábamos saliendo para comprarle un regalo". Contestó Ellie mientras salía y se ponía junto a un auto.

"Mandenlen mis felicidades al cumpleañero después". Dijo este mientras recibía de Rose unas llaves.

"Eso haremos". Contestó esta para luego ir con su amiga.

Ya en el auto Ellie le dijo a Rose que le debe una mientras la otra hacía andar el vehículo, rato después, ya alejadas de la casa Rose se baja del auto dejando a su amiga que se encargará de conseguir la guitarra mientras ella se iba a buscar otra cosa.

**Equestria.**

Se podía ver a Dark tirado en el piso apenas respirando, agotado por la pelea con Black, mientras que se podía ver a este sentado en una silla mirándolo de manera desaprobatoria. Solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que entraron en aquel lugar y Dark ya se había cansado tras realizar apenas siete hechizos, y solo había recibido un "golpe" de la espada de Black.

"Me parece que esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba". Se decía Black parándose y ayudando a Dark a levantarse

"Ahora… Me... Vas… A decir... Porque estoy haciendo esto". Le decía el otro con dificultad.

"Verás, hace miles de años atrás, tanto yo como mi hermana nos encontrábamos al lado del Lord Darkness el día que murió, en sus últimos minutos de vida, nos pide a los dos que buscáramos a alguien para que pudiera terminar lo que él había dejado inconcluso". Iba contando Black. "Desde ese entonces los dos no hemos descansado, todo hasta que mi hermana empezó a desconfiar de los ponis que elegíamos para cumplir aquella tarea, por lo cual, cada vez que nos encontrábamos con un poni que calificaba, ella los ponía a prueba con un desafío, que hasta el día de hoy no ha habido alguien que los allá pasado".

"Entonces, soy uno de esos ponis que califican para aquello ¿verdad?".

"Al contrario, eres a quien buscábamos, pero mi hermana desconfía de ti, así que tendrás que afrontar su desafío".

"Joder ¿Y tú que piensas de mí? ¿Pasare?".

"No, en especial por le pedí a mi hermana tiempo para prepararte, por lo cual te pondrá uno difícil". Le contestó desanimando al joven semental. "Pero hay una baja probabilidad de que pases, si practicamos de esta manera".

"Espera, ¿me dices que practicaremos así de ahora en adelante?".

"Si, por que lo más probable es que ella te pida enfrentarte a ellos, por lo cual romperías el récord de 0,5 segundos perdiendo a lo sumo en 0,1 o menos".

"¿De quienes me estás hablando?".

"Eso no importa, por el momento terminamos con el entrenamiento". Dijo Black mientras aparecía una puerta por la cual pidió a Dark que pasara para poder salir.

Tras cruzar la puerta Dark se encontraba en aquel lugar de hace un rato saliendo de la esfera negra, después de él salió Black con su forma de fénix posándose en el lomo de Dark. Luego de esto ambos volvieron a Ponyville ya que Dark tenía una lista de cosas por comprar, pero antes de ir a comprar se pasó por la casa de Twilight a buscar las cosas que se había dejado ahí.

Se podía ver a Twilight junto a Spike intentando realizar uno de los hechizos que había leído del libro de Dark. Concentró toda su magia en su cuerno, pero a pesar de todo no lograba hacer el hechizo que se había propuesto a realizar.

"¿Porque no me sale?". Se dijo la unicornio viendo que no podía realizar el hechizo.

"Quizás te estás pasando por alto algún paso o algo así". Le decía Spike mientras veía e intentaba entender lo que decía el libro.

"Eso sería imposible Spike, me he leído el libro varias veces, me lo he memorizado y seguido cada uno de los pasos al pie de la letra".

"Podrías probar con otro". Le dijo pasándole el libro.

Twilight lo recibió algo fastidiada por aquello, revisó la pequeña lista de hechizo y fijó sus ojos en el último, que era uno para crear cristales de magia. Recordaba que no había intentado hacer ese porque en el mismo decía que era peligroso hacerlo, pero tantas ganas tenían de poder realizar un hechizo de ese libro que se propuso a realizarlo.

"Intentare hacer este". Dijo leía lo que tenía que hacer. "Para realizar este hechizo se debe cumplir ciertas condiciones con son de mucha importancia, la primera, estar en un lugar tranquilo con nadie que lo moleste". Tras esto Spike se puso a ver a su alrededor notando a una poni que estaba distraída viendo los libros de la biblioteca.

"No creo que ella moleste". Dijo Spike regresando su mirada a Twilight.

"Segundo tener una buena concentración, esto es muy importante ya que si se la llega a perder, el cristal que se está formando puede llegar a explotar". Dicho esto Spike se puso nervioso por aquello.

Twilight le pasa el libro al pequeño dragón mientras repasaba los pasos en su cabeza.

"_Paso Uno: forme una burbuja entre sus manos"._ Pensaba Twilight, ella sabía que no tenía manos, pero pensó que quizás podría usar sus cascos, así que hizo una la cual sostuvo con sus cascos delanteros.

"_Paso Dos: Llenar completamente de magia"._ Twilight cerró los ojos y reunió su magia en el interior de la burbuja la cual se estaba llenando con un aura de color morada.

"_Paso Tres: Usando magia, y ayudándose con las manos, comprima la burbuja, en este paso tratar de comprimir la magia de manera lenta y regular"._ Tras esto empezó a comprimir la burbuja lentamente hasta que sintió que la magia que había adentro empezaba a ejercer una fuerza opuesta a la realizada, y con eso empezó a ejercer más presión hasta que la burbuja empezó a emitir una luz acto seguido apareció frente a ella un pequeño cristal morado.

"Lo... ¡Lo logre!". Decía Twilight saltando de alegría mientras era observada por un par de ponis, un ave y Spike.

"¿Qué tanto festejas Twilight?". Le preguntaba Dark que justo había llegado cuando Twilight terminó de crear el cristal.

"Es que por fin pude hacer un hechizo del libro, mira". Dijo mientras intentaba tomar el pequeño cristal cuando Black se abalanzó sobre este impidiéndole. "Hay Black ¿Qué te pasa?":

"Este cristal es inestable". Le respondió posándose sobre un atril en donde Black tenía levitando al cristal con magia.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?".

Tras eso el ave hizo aparecer una pequeña bolsa de tela frente a la unicornio, la cual la tomó y sacó de adentro un pequeño cristal parecido al de ella, con la única diferencia de que esté eran negros y que también se podían ver a través de estos. Twilight miró después su cristal y noto cuál era la diferencia: el suyo no era transparente.

"_Advertencia: Al realizar este hechizo hay una probabilidad de hacer un cristal que es inestable, al cual sólo se puede manipular solo con magia u objetos encantados, ya que estos pueden liberar su energía mágica de manera agresiva en una explosión o sobre cargando de magia al objeto o ser que lo toque. Para poder diferenciarlos de los estables solo hay que comprobar su transparencia"._ Iba recordando Twilight junto a los dibujos que acompañaban al texto.

Luego de todo esto Dark se acercó a Twilight para preguntarle donde habían quedado sus cosas. La poni le respondió que estaban en la habitación en donde él había dormido en su estadía en la biblioteca y mientras este iba a buscar sus cosas, Black le estaba devolviendo el cristal dentro de un pequeño saco. Arriba Dark se encontraba guardando sus cosas en la mochila que traía desde que salió de la casa, se quedó observando la habitación un rato viendo si no se dejaba nada y salió, pero antes de hacerlo sintió una extraña sensación que lo obligó a darse inmediatamente la vuelta. Frente a él se encontraba una extraña sombra con la forma de un poni, la cual tras verlo se puso frente a él, por alguno razón Dark no se pudo mover cuando esta lo abrazo y le susurro algo al oído par luego desaparecer.

"Dark ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque tardas tanto?". Le dijo Black mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Nada". Le respondió mientras salía de ahí y bajaba para despedirse de Twilight.

"¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?". Le pregunto Black ya afuera de la biblioteca.

"Pues comprar lo que Rose me pidió". Le respondió mientras sacaba la lista que su "prima" le dejó.

**Tierra.**

Ellie se encontraba entrando a la casa con la guitarra que Rose le había pedido que comprara, pero antes de hacerlo se puso a ver su compra por última vez ya que no estaba segura si en realidad le iba gustar la guitarra o no. Al entrar pudo ver a Rose acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y quejándose de dolor.

"¿Que te paso?". Le pregunto esta mientras dejaba de lado la guitarra y socorriendo.

"Hice la peor elección". Le respondió mientras recordaba lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

Después de bajarse del auto y viendo partir a Ellie en busca de la guitarra, Rose miro su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la veía para luego tele transportarse al interior de una casa. La casa a la que fue estaba vacía a excepción de un perro pequeño, que apenas esta apareció, salió a ladrarle, para suerte de Rose lo durmió usando su magia. Después de aquello la chica de cabellos verdes recorrió la casa hasta encontrar la habitación que buscaba. La habitación era grande en donde había dos camas y unos armarios y unas cuantas cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Rose se fue a la mitad de la habitación donde había una cama que no tenía nada más que un montón de cajas donde al abrirlas estaban las cosas de Dark los cuales eran cuadros, CD, cómics, mangas, novelas y cuadernos. Se puso a ver los cuadros en donde se podía ver al chico realizando varias cosas diferentes, la última que vio era de él junto a un grupo de chicos junto a un San Bernardo en medio de la nieve. Rose sonrió al ver que en todas las fotos en que él estaba se encontraba sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa. Dejo las fotos y se pudo ver entre los cuadernos que el chico le había mencionado durante el desayuno, y al cabo de unos minutos lo encontró, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que gente había llegado a la casa. Rápidamente Rose acomodo las cosas, hizo desaparecer el cuaderno y cuando sintió que alguien entraba por la puerta de la habitación, se transformó en un gato tratando de ocultarse, pero su suerte volvió a cambiar cuando, junto al chico que entraba a la habitación, entraba el pequeño perro que ella había adormecido. Aquel perro apenas vio a Rose fue tras ella mientras esta intentaba escapar cosa que no pudo cuando el chico que entró agarró una escoba para golpearla. Tras un buen tiempo de armar un buen lío dentro de la habitación, la chica pudo escapar y tele transportarse a la sala de su casa en donde se tiró sobre el sofá quejándose por los golpes que recibió.

"Pobrecita". Decía burlona Ellie mientras le ponía una bolsa de hielo en la espalda.

"Dejando de lado lo que me sucedió, ¿La conseguiste?". Le pregunto Rose apenas poniéndose de costado.

"Si". Acto seguido Ellie le acercó un estuche de donde saco una guitarra electroacústica bordó con algunos detalles en negro y blanco.

"muy buena tu elección, de seguro le encantara".

"Eso espero".

Equestria.

Ha pasado el tiempo desde que Dark salió junto al ave del bosque, y se encontraban terminando de comprar unas plantas las cuales las ponía en una carreta que el semental tuvo que comprar para poder llevar las cosas.

"No me puedo creer que Rose me haya dejado las compras pesadas". Se quejaba Dark mientras tiraba de la carreta.

"Y porque no usas tu magia para llevar las cosas". Le preguntaba Black.

"No será que use toda mi magia en la pelea que tú me diste". Le respondió molesto haciendo que el ave también se enojara por la actitud del semental.

"Mis disculpas". Le contesta este enojado. "Pero no es mi culpa que no puedas realizar más de un hechizo".

"Tampoco es mi culpa de nunca haya practicado magia, ya que, si no mal recuerdo, apenas descubrí que podía hacerla".

"Aun así no es mi culpa".

"Como digas". Dijo Dark para luego quedar callado.

Entre los dos se formó un silencio hasta que Black lo rompió cuando le pregunto algo sobre Rose. ¿Quién era ella? Ya que la primera vez que la vio fue en el castillo de la princesa en donde la vio con su forma humana, a la cual le recordó con alguien. EL semental le respondió que era alguien de donde él viene, y que su verdadero nombre era Elizabeth. Apenas Black escucho ese nombre se quedó estático, cosa que percibió el semental. Este le pregunto si pasaba algo, cosa que Black respondió negativamente ya que en su cabeza pasaban un par de recuerdos de la hermana de Darkness. Luego de eso ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Dark, y ahí Black le explico un par de cosas antes de irse, aparte de pedirle algo.

Primero le pidió que lo que hicieron esa mañana no se lo cuente a nadie y que tratara de mantenerlo oculto. Segundo, Le comento que los espacios atemporales, por el alto requerimiento de magia que necesitaba realizarlos, solo lo podía hacer una vez por día y que duraban poco asta que alguien entrara en ellos, por lo cual le exigió que fuera puntual al día siguiente para la practica. Después de eso se fue volando dejando a Dark solo.

El poni gris se acerco a la puerta, y tras abrirla sintió un exquisito aroma que venia del interior. Tras entrar las compras a dentro de la casa Dark se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina en donde se encontró con Rose cocinando algo.

"Hola Rose". Le saludo este acercándose a la poni.

"Hola Dark, y suerte que llegaras, pon la mesa que ya sale esto".

"¿Que has cocinado Rose?". Le preguntaba mientras hacia lo que la poni le pidió.

"Pues prepare Fideos de arroz con salteado de tofu y de postre pastel de frutas". Le contesto acercando la comida a la mesa.

"Suena rico".

"Solo espera a probarlos".

Y con ese ultimo comentario los dos se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban de lo que hicieron en el día empezando por Rose que le dijo de la guitarra y el cuaderno de Dark, cosa que algo al semental, ya que no se esperaba que ella hiciera eso para, después fue Dark el que contó lo que hizo solo que fue poco ya que haciendo caso a Black no le contó de lo que le paso ni del entrenamiento que tendría aparte de no haber nombrado al ave en ningún momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, y os pido disculpas por no haber actualizado este fic por más de cuatro meses, la verdad es que me siento mal por no haberlo subido antes y eso que queria subir un especial de halloween, pero tendra que ser para el año que viene. Y con esto me despido asta el próximo capitulo, GoodBye!**


End file.
